The Ultimate Deception
by kerimack
Summary: *COMPLETE* Sebastian and Annette devise a devious plan to make Kathryn fall in love with him. But what will happen when Sebastian realizes he isn't acting? Please R&R.
1. How It Came To Be

The Ultimate Deception 

Author: Kerimack 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Cruel Intentions, I just borrow them. 

Rating: R 

Summary: Sebastian and Annette devise a devious plan to make Kathryn fall in love with him. But what will happen when Sebastian realizes he isn't acting? Please R&R. 

Authors Notes: I'm currently writing this fic and Manchester Prep. I'm not sure which one I'll continue on with next so let me know what you think. 

Chapter 1: How It Came To Be 

Sebastian Valmont sipped his coffee mechanically as Annette's face disappeared inside the body bag. Standing on the other side of the glass window his mind and body had become numb to the events around him. In the back of his mind it amazed him that he could be so calm as he watched his girl friend, the supposed love of his life get carted down to the morgue. Maybe he didn't really love her after all or maybe he had too much pride to let himself break down and cry like Mr. Hardgrove was doing at that very moment. Or perhaps the answer was a little more complicated than all of that. 

After a minute of staring at the empty table where Annette had been official pronounced dead Sebastian turned away and headed down the hospital corridor. He wanted to get out of there but he knew there would be obstacles and he wasn't disappointed. As he passed the waiting room his father and step mother Tiffani immediately sprang up from the plastic chairs they were sitting in. Sebastian wasn't sure how they found out so fast and he didn't care. 

In an uncharacteristically comforting gesture his father hugged him while Tiffani gently caressed his hair. Thinking back to this later on Sebastian would laugh at how strange it was. Hell he might have done it now but they would probably think he'd gone crazy. Judging by the look on his step mothers face she probably thought he already had. "You'll get through this son" his father told him trying his best to be comforting. It was almost touching 

"Yeah" Sebastian muttered. 

"How did it happen?" Tiffani inquired the consummate social light always looking for dirt. 

"It was an accident" is all he said. Sebastian glanced up at the clock on the back wall and realizes he was going to be late. "I have to go." 

"Wait Sebastian" his father called to him as he stepped in front of his son blocking his way. "Why don't you come back with us. It's been a long day son." 

_It's been an eternity dad_ Sebastian wanted to tell him. "It's all right I'll be fine. Take Tiffani home." 

"Aren't you coming?" 

"Later" he lied. The truth was he had no intention of returning to the town house. Ever. He was done with New York but he couldn't tell his father that. He wouldn't understand after all his sons life had always been so much more complicated than his. Maybe because he made it that way. Giving his father one more hug he mentally said good bye to him before leaving him behind. 

On his way out of the hospital he could dimly hear 'silent night' playing on the radio at the nurses station. It was Christmas he suddenly remembered. Strange this was the first time all day he remembered that. Sebastian stepped through the mechanical doors and a burst of cold air hit him. As he buttoned up his duster and looked for a cab a cop suddenly approached him. "Mr. Valmont we need you to sign your statement." 

Sebastian nodded and took the pen. "You understand we'd appreciate it if you didn't leave the town for at least a little while." 

Handing him back the form he studied the middle aged man a moment wondering if thought he might be responsible for Annette's death. He really didn't care what the police or anyone else thought. He knew the truth. "Whatever" he grumbled "is that all?" 

The cop nodded and Sebastian turned away. A moment later he called out "hey merry Christmas." 

Sebastian looked back to see if he was seriously wishing him a merry Christmas on the night his girlfriend died. Jesus people were idiots! Rolling his eyes he flagged down a cab and was about to climb in when two well coifed women climbed out. He dimly recognized the first as Tiffani's best friend Angela, another bitchy social light. Upon laying eyes on him she exclaimed "Sebastian! Oh god how are you?" 

Now any other time Sebastian would have gone off on a rant at this women he barely knew but he didn't have time. Instead he said "fine, I have to go." 

Without waiting for a reply Sebastian hopped in the cab. With the window still open he could hear the ignorant women's loud whispers to her friend. "It's such a tragedy his girlfriend just died, so young! Can you imagine how hard this must be for him what with the death of his sister only last year. That poor family it nearly killed Tiffani when Kathryn died..." 

At the sound of his step sisters name Sebastian flinched out of habit. He still couldn't hear the name Kathryn without a shot of pain hitting him. "Where to sir?" 

"The airport" he told the oversized cabby. 

As the cab sped away Sebastian stared out the window at the falling snow. God he didn't know how he would ever be able to be surrounded by cold weather again and not think of this night. He hoped wherever he was going it was warm. Chuckling to himself it occurred to him he still didn't know where he was going and better yet he didn't care. From this point on he was starting his new life and leaving all the old memories behind. 

****** 

_One year and several months earlier_

"Annette!" Sebastian screamed out as the taxi came barreling towards her. She wasn't knocked unconscience but she was too disoriented from being knocked to the ground, to see it coming. 

Without a second thought to his own safety Sebastian performed the only heroic act of his young life thus far. He ran in front of the car and picked up Annette. The two hit the ground and rolled as the cab stopped right before Sebastian's feat. 

A moment later Annette got her bearings as she opened her eyes and felt Sebastian's arms wrapped around her. Immediately she turned around to make sure he was indeed ok. "Sebastian" she whispered. 

"Are you ok?" He asked somewhat shaky. 

She nodded as she slowly got to her feet. The cab driver got out and rushed over to them. "Hey is everyone ok? I didn't see you." 

Still in shock Sebastian muttered "yeah we're all fine." 

"What are you two doing fighting in the street?" The cabby asked looking between Sebastian and Ronald who was still shaken by what just happened. 

The two young men locked eyes as Ronald answered him "nothing, it was a stupid mistake." 

"Yeah just be careful next time." 

As the cabby drove off Ronald turned his attention to Annette. "I'm sorry I didn't want anyone to get hurt in this. Are you ok?" 

"I'm fine" she looked up at Sebastian with a mix of love and awe "thanks to Sebastian." 

Ronald nodded "look Valmont I don't know what the deal between you and Kathryn is but do me a favor, keep Cecile and me out of it all right?" 

"No problem" 

Without another word Ronald turned and headed back across the park while Annette slid her hand into Sebastian's. The two crossed the street and sat down on a bench. Sebastian's whole body ached from the fall he had just taken and from the lack of sleep he had gotten the previous night. Still he was very much aware and grateful for what he had in front of him, his life and Annette. 

Noticing the cut from his head Annette leaned over and examined it "you're hurt." 

He smiled faintly taking her hand "I'm ok now that you're hear. I love you Annette." 

"I know" she smiled "we have some things to talk about." 

"We most certainly do." 

****** 

And they did talk about everything. The bet, Kathryn, Cecile and all the stupid mistakes he had made since he met her. Although she didn't come out and say it, it was clear she forgave him. They both agreed a fresh start was in order. 

After lunch Annette and Sebastian entered the Valmont townhouse hand in hand. Although Sebastian appeared confident he was more than a little on edge because he knew the ice queen was lurking around somewhere just waiting to pounce. They had made it as far as his bedroom when Kathryn slipped out of her room dressed for an afternoon of shopping. "Well if it isn't the conquering hero and his virginal damsel in distress" she greeted them with a malicious grin. 

"I thought you would be lurking about" Sebastian said his expression pure ice. "Come to survey the carnage you caused?" 

Kathryn snickered "ever the drama queen Valmont. If your definition of carnage is that pathetic scrape on your head you'll forgive me I don't shed any tears. Is that from Ronald or from your rush to play hero?" 

Sebastian wasn't surprised in the slightest that she knew about what went down but unable to help himself he asked "how do you know what happened?" 

She sighed as if bored "I got the most tedious little phone call from Ronald. Something about a fight and you nearly getting killed trying to save the poster queen for abstinence. I told him to call me back when he had some real news." 

At that Annette exploded "you bitch he could have gotten killed!" 

Kathryn looked over at her for the first time more amused than startled. "Oh it speaks and just listen to the naughty words that come out of her mouth. Sebastian must be rubbing off on you because I'm guessing they don't teach that kind of language at bible school." 

"Who do you think you are?" Annette asked as she charged after Kathryn like she was going to attack her. 

Sebastian held her back "don't she would love that." 

"Oh you know me so well Sebastian" Kathryn clucked. "And if I were you I would keep her away from me. I would just love to knock miss sanctimonious off her pedestal and onto the ground were she belongs." Looking Annette straight in the eye she finished "with all the rest of the trash." 

"Shut up!" Sebastian yelled back at her startling her for the first time that afternoon. 

However Kathryn bounced back "or you'll what beat me up? I think you would rather enjoy that. There was a time I might have as well but then you had to go and get all Dawson Leery on me..." 

"You know Sebastian told me all about you" Annette told her "but I had no idea." 

"And I'm willing to bet you still don't. Tell me Annette how does it feel to love someone knowing it was all based on a lie?" 

Like she hoped Annette flinched but answered her a in an icy voice "Sebastian loves me and that's a hell of a lot more than he ever felt for you." 

"You know Sebastian if I were you I would find a way to muzzle her. Her mouth might get her in trouble one day." 

His eyes locked on hers he told her "it's the truth." 

Kathryn said nothing at first she just stared into Sebastian's face for a moment as she had done a thousand times before. Slowly she approached him and then brought her hand up letting it caress his face. In a soft voice with just a hint of malice she told him "you know I could destroy her and properly provoked I just might so don't tempt me. You've already suffered one humiliating defeat Sebastian I would hate to see you have another. The boy I use to know would never have stood for it." Without another word or glance at Annette Kathryn left. 

Annette had watched the scene play out in shock. Not necessarily by what Kathryn had said but the way Sebastian reacted to her. When she touched him he didn't pull away or say a word instead he looked at her like he didn't even realize Annette was still in the room. It was like the two of them were in their own little world. A world Annette couldn't begin to understand. Even after Kathryn left Sebastian stood staring after her. 

"Sebastian" Annette said quietly. 

Before she could say anything further Sebastian charged into his room. Letting out a loud roar of anger he pushed everything off his desk and screamed "fucking bitch!" 

"Sebastian!" Annette yelled at him as she turned him around to face her "don't do this! Please don't waste your energy on someone like her." 

Looking down into Annette's worried face Sebastian realized he scared her. "God I'm sorry Annette it's just she gets to me every time and I let her." 

Annette nodded in understanding "I get it believe me I was ready to take a swing at her myself." 

Sebastian sighed "the thing of it is Annette up until a few weeks ago I wasn't any better. I mean I was just like her." 

"Yeah but the difference is you changed Sebastian and I seriously doubt you were ever as bad as your step sister." 

"Maybe not but I was close. I don't deserve you" he told her kissing her mouth softly. 

"Yes you do. I love you more than anything Sebastian." 

He smiled as he kissed her once again and tried to push thoughts of Kathryn out of his head but he couldn't. "I have to find a way to stop her" he told Annette as he pulled away from her. "She's not going to stop until she destroys us." 

"Let her Sebastian. She can't have that kind of power over us unless we let her." 

He took a seat on his bed as he sighed "you don't get it Annette, Kathryn hates the fact that I chose you over her and she's not the type of person to just let things go. I have to find a way to stop her before she does anything." 

"Well" Annette said as she joined him on his bed "we could tell your parents what she's been up to. Maybe they could do something." 

Sebastian chuckled slightly at Annette's idea "trust me even if they were in the dark about their darling daughter they wouldn't care. Besides Kathryn would just turn it around into being my fault." 

"What about your journal, all the awful things you told me about her? We could expose her to the whole world. That would put a stop to her." 

"Yes but it would still be my word against hers and if it comes to that she'll win every time." 

Annette shrugged helplessly "then what can we do? Just ignore her?" 

"No!" He yelled as he stood up suddenly "no way am I going to let her get away with everything she's pulled. I'm going to make her pay no matter what I have to do." 

For the second time that afternoon he was frightening her. Cautiously she asked "do you want to stop her from hurting us or do you want to get revenge on her?" 

"Both!" He said turning away from her. 

"Look Sebastian" she said softly "I understand that she hurt you and you want to get her back but I won't allow you to destroy us in the process, ok?" 

Slowly he turned back around "all right I'm sorry for going off. We just need to find a way to get rid of her once and for all." 

Annette caressed his cheek "we will don't worry. Kathryn will not get away with what she did to us I promise you." 

"Ok" 

"I have to get going. I'll call you later." She leaned up and gave him a kiss "why don't you try to get some sleep. I think you could use it." 

He nodded and gave her a small smile "whatever you say." 

As Annette disappeared so did Sebastian's smile. The truth was sleep was the last thing on his mind because the only thought that consumed him was revenge. He did want Kathryn out of the way so she couldn't hurt what he had going with Annette but most of all he wanted to get her back for all the damage she had caused him. 

Walking out onto his balcony he lit a cigarette and considered his options. Although Annette's idea to expose Kathryn sounded promising it wasn't quite enough, it was too easy. He wanted to make her feel the worst kind of pain humanly possible. He wanted her to feel the same way he did when she referred to him as her toy. When she ripped out his heart and laughed at him. 

Sebastian smiled coldly as he thought _I'm going to destroy her no matter what it takes_. It was a thought he would come to regret. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	2. A Devious Plot

The Ultimate Deception 

Summary: Sebastian continues to battle with Kathryn but then thinks of a plan to beat her at her own game. 

Chapter 2: A Devious Plot 

After saying good night to Annette Sebastian headed home thinking about how the evening didn't go exactly as planned. It had been nice and everything, a romantic dinner for two with dancing. However the whole night the only thing Sebastian could think about was Kathryn and how to pay her back. Annette had picked up on how distracted he was and suggested they call it a night. All of this made Sebastian feel like shit because once again Kathryn was coming between them only this time he was letting her. 

With a heavy sigh he headed into the house hoping against hope that Kathryn would be out for the night. The house seemed quiet enough as he entered so he thought he was home free. Then as he got to his door he could hear moans and heavy breathing coming from the other side. Sebastian burst into the room and was disgusted to find Kathryn half dressed ridding some idiot on _his_ bed. "What the fuck?" 

Kathryn spun around mid gallop with a sneaky smile "oh you're home. I thought you wouldn't be back till later." 

It was taking all his self control not to charge over there and drag her out but he had a feeling that's what she wanted. With as much restraint as he could muster Sebastian asked through clenched teeth "what are you doing in here Kathryn?" 

She shrugged "Mai Lie was cleaning my room. I didn't think you would mind." 

Bullshit he wanted to scream at her. This was just another way for her to stick it to him and she knew it. Glaring at the guy under her who Sebastian recognized as the captain of the lacrosse team, he ordered "out now!" 

Calmly Kathryn dismounted him and the jock hurriedly pulled his pants back up. Giving Sebastian a slightly embarrassed look he muttered "sorry about this. Umm see you later Kathryn." 

"Sure" she said with a wave. When the door closed behind him she rolled her eyes and finished "but not in this lifetime loser." She sighed "what a hopeless waste of space." 

Sebastian shook his head in disgust as he walked over to his desk. "Yeah well thanks to you and that waste of space I'm now going to have to burn all my bedding and possibly the bed." 

"Don't be so dramatic Sebastian. You know in fact I seem to recall you doing the same thing to me a couple of months ago. That was of course before your little girlfriend had you neutered." 

He was in absolutely no mood for her crap at the moment. "Get out" her demanded coldly. 

Not the least fazed by his tone she reclined back on his bed still dressed in only her underwear and said "not yet. I'm curious how exactly you managed to get the virgin to forgive you. Something pathetic like flowers and candy or just a whole lot of begging?  


Sebastian smiled as he admitted "I gave her my journal." 

Kathryn's eyes went wide in astonishment and she laughed "you're shitting me. You gave it to her? What a loser!" 

His smile fell and he scowled at her "it worked didn't it?" 

"All that time and energy spent keeping that so called bible of your conquests and you hand it over to her. Good god why? Is she supposed to be impressed that you banged ten seniors on prom night?" 

"No but she did get a whole lot of info on you." 

Sitting up immediately her smile fell "what are you talking about? What did you tell her?" 

Sebastian walked over to the bed and looked down at her with amusement. Letting his hand cup her chin he forced her head up and said "everything. Every dirty detail of your miserable life. She knows it all and now despises you as much as me." 

Kathryn yanked her face away "and what the hell is that suppose to accomplish?" 

He shrugged "well for starters it proves this whole bet wasn't all my idea. I thought I should be honest with her about everything including my twisted relationship with you." 

"What is she going to do with it?" she asked eyeing him closely. 

"Scared?" 

Kathryn laughed "please. Even if she knew every last detail about me that little hick couldn't touch me and you know it." Slowly she stood "and even if she tried do you really think she would get out of it alive? You turned on me and look at what I did to you. What do you think I would do to her?" 

Sebastian stood closer to her and whispered menacingly "don't. If you even so much as think of doing something to hurt her Kathryn-" 

"You'll what? Christ Sebastian this so called love you feel for her hasn't only made you soft it's made you stupid. You can't touch me, you never could." 

He almost smiled as he said "don't you get it Kathryn I am done with you. I have had it with the mind games and all your bullshit. I love Annette and she loves me and that _sis_ is something you will never have." 

In that moment something flickered briefly across Kathryn's face. The coldness subsided and something else appeared that Sebastian couldn't quite figure out. He thought it might of been hurt but then it vanished as quickly as it appeared. Head held high she spat back "thank god. You're a fool Sebastian if you think what you have going with Annette is anything other than a brief infatuation. There is no such thing as true love, soul mates and all that other crap. One day you'll realize it and when you do I hope to god I'm there to see it!" 

Suddenly Sebastian grabbed her by the arm wanting to squeeze the life out of her. Kathryn wasn't frightened in the slightest she only looked up at him as if waiting for him to explode. Instead however he whispered "get the fuck out." 

She pulled away with a cold grin "gladly." 

Kathryn walked out and as she closed the door behind her Sebastian picked up a paper weight resting on his desk and chucked it across the room. That god damn bitch! He was so sick of her and her attitude. She didn't know the first thing about him or anything else for that matter. He was furious with her but also at himself for believing all that time that she was the only women who could ever measure up to his expectations. What a fucking joke! In that instant he hated her more than ever and vowed to get her back once and for all. 

Pacing furiously across the room he wracked his brain trying to think of a solution. Christ there had to be something he could do to her, something so painful that she would never again think twice about crossing him. Everything he came up with seemed either too lame or not harsh enough. Sebastian wanted to destroy her reputation but what he wanted most was to make her feel the worst kind of pain possible. 

After awhile he collapsed back on his bed thinking about what Kathryn just said to him. _There is no such thing as true love_. He wondered if she really believed that. As far as he knew Kathryn never really felt anything towards the guys she fucked and used. Once upon a time he thought she cared about him possibly even loved him but then...well, obviously he was wrong. Too bad she was to full of ice to ever feel anything. Kathryn could never love anyone... 

It was in that instant that the most devious, diabolical idea came to him. That was it. That was how he would destroy her. Getting up quickly he rushed out the door to see Annette. 

****** 

"No! No way Sebastian, are you crazy?" Annette exclaimed. "Do you really expect me to go along with this?" 

"Look Annette I know it sound crazy-" 

"Sounds crazy?" She interrupted him "it is crazy. You want me to give you my blessing to date Kathryn." 

"Not date her just..." 

"Get her to fall in love with you" Annette finished for him shaking her head. "Sebastian I know you want to get her back and keep her away from us but this...it would never work. I mean you said it yourself Kathryn doesn't believe in love." 

"Yes and that's why it's the perfect plan" he explained. It really was if he did say so himself. When he recalled Kathryn's little rant about what crap love was it occurred to him that was the key he had been looking for. If he really wanted to hurt Kathryn he wouldn't just destroy her reputation he would destroy her heart. Assuming of course she had one. "I'll get her to fall for me, _hard_. Don't you see it will betray everything the ice queen stands for and when she finds out it was all a lie, that I really hate her guts-" 

"She'll he a hundred times as angry and vindictive. It will just make it worse." 

"No" he told her as he walked over the window and looked out at the night sky. "No it will destroy her. When I'm done with her there will be nothing left. She'll never trust or love anyone ever again." Annette was quiet for a moment and when Sebastian turned around he found her studying him. "What?" 

"You really hate her don't you?" 

"Of course. Why do you think I want to do this so badly?" 

She shook her head "she really hurt you. I never noticed it before..." 

"She hurt both of us" he told her as he walked back over to her. "And she'll continue to hurt us unless we do something to put a stop to it." 

Annette sighed as she sat down on her bed "why do you have to do this? Don't you have a friend who could or maybe we could pay someone." 

Sebastian had thought of this on the drive over to Annette's. While he did know a few guys who would be more than willing to hurt Kathryn none of them had the finesse that he had. They might be able to charm there way in to some idiot debutante's panties but dealing with Kathryn was a whole other ball game. Sebastian knew he was possibly the only person alive who could get to Kathryn. 

Besides all that, he wanted the satisfaction of hurting her himself. If he allowed someone else to do destroy her it would be so less personal and thus not as satisfying. Sebastian wanted the pleasure of watching her face when she realized her mistake in trusting _him_. He would show her just what her 'toy' was capable of. "Annette it has to be me. No one else is equipped to deal with her. I know all her secrets remember. And I plan on using every one of them to destroy her." Sebastian looked down at Annette's doubtful face and realized she still wasn't convinced. "You trust me don't you." 

She didn't answer right away, she hesitated. It hurt him more than he liked that she hesitated. No matter what she said he knew she still didn't fully trust him. Smiling slightly she said "yeah I trust you. It's just...will you sleep with her?" 

"No of course not. Sex has nothing to do with this." Strange he hadn't thought about that aspect of the plan all night. It would be an obstacle to get Kathryn to fall in love with him without bringing sex into the equation but he was sure he could get around it. 

Annette scoffed "I thought sex had everything to do with it. I mean wasn't your whole bet based on it, you getting Kathryn into bed?" 

He shrugged "look I can do this without sleeping with her...but you still don't believe me do you?" 

"Sebastian" she sighed. Suddenly he got an idea and went over to her desk searching threw drawers. "What are you doing?" 

After finding a legal pad and a pen Sebastian pulled up a seat next to her. "Look Annette you have every reason not to trust me as far as Kathryn is concerned so we'll draw up a contract." 

Annette laughed "what? You want to make it legal that you won't sleep with Kathryn? I think that's a little excessive." 

He nodded with a smile "maybe but I'm serious. We'll write out the whole arrangement starting with I will not have any sexual contact with Kathryn of any nature." After writing it out he asked her "what else?" 

Looking at him somewhat perplexed she said "umm I don't know. How about a deadline?" 

"Ok here's what I was thinking. I'll get Kathryn to agree to go away with me and then have her announce it to our parents, no wait the whole society crowd." Sebastian thought of it a moment before writing the rest out. Annette looked up at him expectantly. "All right next month my parents are celebrating their wedding anniversary and Tiffani is planning this huge party. I'll get Kathryn to announce to everyone that we are in love and leaving town together. Then I'll tell everyone that I am madly in love with you and she'll be heartbroken and humiliated." 

"So much that she'll leave town. Maybe this could work after all. That is of course if you can pull it off in less than a month. That's not much time. Then again you got me to fall for you in a couple of weeks" she smiled. 

"Then you agree that this plan is genius?" 

"I don't know if I would say that. I'm not thrilled with you spending all that time with her. I mean what if she-" 

"She won't" he assured her not needing her to finish the thought. "Trust me Kathryn could never make me feel anything towards her and to prove it I'm going to sign this." At the end of the page Sebastian signed his name and then handed it over to her. "So what do you say, do you trust me?" 

Annette looked down at the contract in front of her then back at Sebastian. After a moment she signed her name under his. Looking up at him with complete devotion she told him "yes I do. I love you Sebastian more than I ever thought I could. I couldn't stand for anything to come between us." 

Getting up from his seat he sat down nest to her as Annette let her head rest on his shoulder. "Nothing ever will I promise you." Sebastian looked down at the contract and smiled "I love you Annette and nothing and no one will ever change that." 

- to be continued (Please review) 


	3. Setting A Trap

The Ultimate Deception 

Summary: Sebastian begins his malevolent plot to destroy Kathryn 

Chapter 3: Setting A Trap 

"And I would like to say a special thanks to all the contributors who have helped fund this organization which means so much to all of us and the community at large. With your help and support we are sure to make a difference" she took a pause for dramatic effect before adding "thank you all." 

The crowd around Sebastian burst into applause as he shook his head in disgust. It was pathetic really how they all worshipped this girl who none of them really knew. He wondered what the society crowd would think of their beloved Kathryn if they knew what she did behind closed doors. Something told him they wouldn't all be rushing to kiss her collective ass as they were now. 

A few days after Sebastian made the pact with Annette he stood under a large tree in Central Park observing his prey. After hearing from one of Tiffani's secretaries that Kathryn would be heading this charity event in her mothers absence, he had made it a point to show up. So far Sebastian had remained inconspicuous choosing instead to study Kathryn before making his move. 

It was funny that as he watched Kathryn move gracefully among the crowd he could recall easily what attracted him to her in the first place. It was that poise and confidence she possessed that no other girl he had ever met, including Annette could touch. Sebastian smiled faintly at the act she put on, it was something he had always pretended to be unimpressed with but in actuality he use to admire it. He admired the fact that she could lie and manipulate so easily and he admired the way she could make anyone, even him at times believe what she wanted. 

However his feelings of admiration for her were no more. Those traits which he use to find so appealing were now what he hated most about her because he had the seen the ugly side of them. When he use to look at Kathryn he saw a beautiful, seductive temptress but now he saw her for the soulless snake she was. Kathryn didn't care for anyone least of all him as she had proven. Well now she was going to find out what a nasty boomerang affect her nastiness had. 

After a few minutes of playing the dutiful debutante Kathryn pulled away from the crowd and headed to the bar. Sebastian observed her as the phony smile disappeared off her face and was replaced by a scowl. From his position a few feet away he could hear her order a martini. While the bartender fixed her drink he watched somewhat fascinated as Kathryn let her head rest on her hand and she closed her eyes. Sebastian wondered if she was tired or possibly just needed another coke fix. 

With her drink in hand Kathryn was about to return to the party when something caught her eye. Standing just beyond the bar, under a large oak tree was Court and Cecile looking very chummy. The young innocent laid against Court's back while he played with her dark tresses and whispered things in her ear. It was an intimate scene and judging by the look on Kathryn's face a surprising one. 

Sebastian was filled at that moment with the childish need to go over there and taunt her. _Didn't you know Kathryn? Cecile and Court are dating, I've even heard they're attending homecoming together._ It would be cruel and hopefully hurtful to her but that wasn't part of the plan. 

Wiping the smirk from his face Sebastian came up from behind her and whispered "it still hurts doesn't it?" 

"What does?" she asked coolly not bothering to turn and face him. 

"Seeing Court with Cecile. I mean after all your hard work to keep them apart and now look at them." Taking a sip of his champagne he asked "what happened with her and Ronald?" 

"She's fucking him behind Court's back which of course he doesn't mind so long as no one finds out" she explained bitterly. 

Unable to help himself he commented "well I guess you taught her well then." Kathryn turned to him and gave him a look of pure ice before walking away. Sebastian quickly followed after her, grabbing her arm as he told her "I was just kidding. You use to have a sense of humor." 

"I use to have a lot of things" she grumbled as she started walking away again. "What are you doing here anyway Sebastian? And where's the old ball and chain?" 

"Annette couldn't make it." 

Kathryn stopped as she gave him a smirk "afraid she'd embarrass you with her Kmart dress and down home morals?" 

It was taking everything in him not to rush to Annette's defense but Sebastian knew he couldn't. Instead he said simply "she had something to do at Manchester. My father insisted I come to show family support and all that other crap but actually I needed to talk to you." 

She sighed "about?" 

"I wanted to apologize for what I said to you the other night." 

Sebastian would have done anything at that moment for a camera. Kathryn was obviously shocked at the statement. After a minute she said "you wanted to apologize?" 

"Yes I did. Look Kathryn I know we haven't been on the best of terms as of late-" 

"You think?" 

He smiled "and I know I'm partly to blame but it occurred to me shortly after you left that we can't keep going on living like this." 

"Did this occur to you before or after you started smashing things?" 

"After actually. You and I use to be close and I don't see why that should end now that I'm with Annette." 

Kathryn scoffed "yes why should we let out loathing and disgust for one another stand in the way of a great friendship." Shaking her head she continued "are you high or just delusional? You just expect me to forgive and forget everything you've done to me this past summer?" 

"Yes I want to put the past behind us, including what you did to me. I'm willing if you are" he said with complete sincerity. 

She studied him a moment before asking "did Annette put you up to this? It seems it would be her style to try to make nice and I bet she sent you to do her bidding." 

"No this is all me." Sebastian brought his hand to her face and gently touched it "come on Kathryn, I'm trying to make an effort." 

Kathryn stared into his eyes a moment and he could tell she was trying to figure out what his angle was. For a brief second he thought she would give in but instead she swatted his hand away and said icily "not interested." 

As she stormed away back to the party Sebastian sighed. All in all it wasn't a complete loss, he got her attention after all. Sebastian would give the little bitch this, she was smart. Kathryn knew him well enough to know that he did nothing without an ulterior motive. However as smart and cunning as his step sister may be, he was better. He intended on proving that to her. 

****** 

Kathryn took a final bump off her coke spoon before collapsing back in her bed. It had been an exhausting day filled with annoying people. God she hated those stupid charity events this those idiotic women who relentlessly kissed her ass while secretly scrutinizing her. Their perverted husbands were even worse. They would make an excuse to slid up close to her, touch her ass or look down her dress. Some of the more brazen one's would discreetly try to get her alone and proposition her but she was too smart for them and always politely refused. Kathryn played the good girl but in reality she hated them all, every last one of them. 

If all that wasn't bad enough she had gotten an eye full of Court and Cecile together. Jesus it made her sick to her stomach that he would prefer that mousy, nit wit to her. Well apparently there was no accounting for taste. Kathryn spent a good deal of the party thinking up ways to destroy their happiness but every thing she could come up with would eventually lead back to her. As much as she hated the society ingrates she wasn't about to throw away their devotion to her anytime soon. After all it was better to loved than reviled. 

This of course reminded her about the other thought that had been running through her head all day. Sebastian and his sudden need to be buddies with her again. She had to admit it had thrown her completely when he apologized for what he had done and said to her. Even back when they did get along Sebastian never apologized for anything which made her definitely doubt his sincerity. She was positive that he was up to something and possibly that idiot girlfriend of his was in on it with him. 

Still there was a part of Kathryn, all be it a small part, that hoped it wasn't a trick. Although she would never admit it to him or anyone else she did miss Sebastian and there relationship. After all he was the only guy or person for that matter that ever understood and excepted her, the real her. At least he did until he fell for that virgin and decided he needed to better himself. Well she didn't like the new Sebastian, he was a jerk. So was the old Sebastian but at least he was fun and didn't look at her like she was some sort of demonic slut. 

If he ever stopped to think about it he might realize why she did all the shit she did. It was really all for him. Soon after they made that stupid bet Kathryn could tell she was losing him and she refused to let that happen. So she played a few head games assuming Sebastian would come to his senses and leave Annette and he did only she could still tell he was in love with her. It had turned her stomach and made her incredibly pissed when he showed up with his tear streaked face and demanded she put out. Was that really what he thought of her, that she was just another débutante he could fuck and leave? No way. 

She had promptly put him in his place and assumed everything would go back to normal but she was wrong. A little while after their fight Kathryn noticed Sebastian had left and later one of the drivers told her they saw him hanging outside of an apartment building on the other side of the park. She knew right away what he was doing and it made her furious. Without a second thought she called Ronald and told him all about Sebastian and Cecile along with a story about him hitting her. 

Kathryn never intended for Sebastian to get hurt no matter how indifferent she acted about it. She told him she didn't care if he had almost died but truthfully she got scared after Ronald told her what happened. Kathryn could deny it all she wanted but she didn't know what she would do without Sebastian in her life. However she didn't think she could go on seeing him with that farm girl either. 

God she needed a drink. 

Getting up from her bed she opened her door and started for the kitchen when the sound of Sebastian's voice stopped her in her tracks. "What do you mean where was I? I told you I had to go to that party this afternoon. You remember the one you thought you were too good for?" 

Could it be, Kathryn wondered. Was there trouble in paradise? A slow smile spread across her face as she quietly stepped to his room and let her ear lean against the door. There was a long pause before he continued with the same angry tone. "Look I didn't mean...stop getting so emotional...no I was not flirting with other girls. Don't you trust me?" 

Kathryn practically giggled with delight. This was all music to her ears. "Fine whatever you want...do we have to do this now? I don't care what your father says...call be back when you grow up a little!" 

The angry parting was followed by a loud smash that Kathryn presumed was the receiver not quite hitting the cradle. She considered ignoring what she just heard but her curiosity got the best of her. After a minute she smoothed out her negligée and softly knocked on the door before entering. Sebastian had his back turned to her as he gazed out the window. Kathryn was about to say something when he spun around and yelled "what?!" 

She walked into the room trying to contain her smile "problems between you and blondie? I could hear you clear across the hall." 

He rolled his eyes as he turned back around and hissed "fuck off Kathryn I'm not in the mood." 

"Whatever you say" she told him as she turned around and headed for the door. 

Kathryn was all most out of the room when Sebastian called out "wait. I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you." 

Curiously Kathryn turned back around. "Well that makes the second apology in one day. What gives?" 

He took a seat behind his desk as he told her with a sigh "I don't know, things with Annette are just...not what I thought." 

"Meaning what exactly?" 

Sebastian eyed her for a moment as she came around and sat on the desk in front of him. "Well for starters Annette and I come from two different worlds." 

Turing her nose up she huffed "you're just realizing this now?" 

He rolled his eyes "of course not. It's just I never really thought it would be a problem. I thought she could adjust but apparently I was kidding myself." Gazing off he said "about a lot of things actually. I love her but...I don't know it's harder than I thought. We can't connect anymore." 

"Hmm, well I hate to say I told you so..." 

Sebastian smirked at her "since when?" 

Kathryn grinned back at him "good point. If you ask me she's not worth it. Why should you have to change yourself just to be the guy she wants you to be." 

"Your right" he told her. "Thanks for reminding me." 

"Any time" she said. 

Slowly Sebastian got up from his seat and let his hand rest on her thigh. Kathryn looked up at him curiously wondering where he was going with this . She got her answer when he leaned down slowly and tried to kiss her. His lips barely brushed hers when she pulled away quickly and jumped off the desk. "What are you doing?" She demanded her body shaking slightly. 

"I-I'm sorry I thought you wanted-" 

"Oh bullshit!" She interrupted "you knew exactly what you were doing. What the fuck is going on with you Sebastian? A few days ago you couldn't get away from me fast enough and now you're trying to kiss me? What are you up to?" 

"Nothing!" He yelled back "I just-" 

"You just what?" 

"I missed you ok!" 

Kathryn recoiled from shock. She tried to contain her surprise but couldn't. Finally she said "you missed me? Since when?" 

"Since always. God Kathryn I hate fighting with you, I just want things to be like they were" Sebastian told her as he slowly approached her. 

Kathryn stepped back cautiously as she said "right." She then turned back around and headed to the door. 

"Where are you going?" 

"To bed. Good night Sebastian" she said before stepping out the door. As soon as the door closed behind her Kathryn leaned against the heavy wood. Her head was starting to spin from the cocaine and from what he just told her. _He missed her_. It was a lie of course, she knew it. But then again she couldn't help wondering, what if it wasn't? 

A second after Kathryn left the room Sebastian's frown turned into a wicked grin of triumph. His plan was working out just as he hoped, Kathryn was falling into his trap. He had faked an argument with Annette knowing Kathryn would rush in to hear all the gory details and he hadn't been disappointed. 

Leaning back in his chair Sebastian looked out at the night sky and considered his next plan of attack. He had already succeeded in confusing Kathryn. The look on her face when he went to kiss her had been priceless although he had to say he was a little surprised she hadn't let him kiss her. Oh well it would only make it that much sweeter when she finally gave into him and judging by the look in her eyes she wanted to. Yes soon he would have her, then he would destroy her. For good. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 

  



	4. A Kiss Is Just A Kiss

The Ultimate Deception

Summary: Kathryn continues to doubt Sebastian but a night out might change that.

Chapter 4: A Kiss Is Just A Kiss

"So do you have any idea what's going on with him?"

Blaine looked up at Kathryn from his magnify glass he was using to examine the substance resting on the desk "no idea. Valmont and I aren't what you'd call close these days. In fact I haven't seen him since he took up with his little blond friend."

She sighed as she took a seat in one of his plush chairs. This was not what she wanted to hear. Sebastian never really had many close friends, Kathryn guessed because most people annoyed him. Blaine was the only person outside of her who Sebastian ever confided in. He was her only chance to find out what Sebastian was up to and if he didn't know anything nobody would. 

"I think he's up to something, I can just feel it" she sighed as she twirled her crucifix around her finger.

"Well sweetie not to play devils advocate but you did give him ample reason. I mean sending the music teacher out after him and all."

"He wouldn't of got hurt if he wasn't so busy risking his life to save the undeserving hick!" she said bolting up suddenly.

"Ok calm down, I'm only suggesting-

"I know what you're suggesting" she said in a calmer tone. "And it's beside the point. What I want to know is why Sebastian's suddenly acting all…"

"Nice?" 

Kathryn shook her head in thought "not just nice. He's been acting like…well he's been acting like his old self. He even told me he thinks he made a mistake committing to Annette."

Blaine's features wrinkled in confusion "isn't that a good thing? Don't you want him back to what he was?

She sighed "not if it's some sort of game. I mean I expected him to start acting like his old self eventually but not now. It's way to soon, even if Sebastian were having problems with Annette he sure as hell wouldn't be telling me about it now" in a softer tone she continued "not after everything I did. So the question is should I trust him?"

He stared at her curiously a moment "I think the better question is do you want to?"

Kathryn gazed out the window "I'm not sure."

*              *              *              *              *              *

"Everything is going according to plan" Sebastian assured Annette as they lay in bed.

Touching his face she asked "I'm still not sure Sebastian. Kathryn's smart, what if she's on to you."  
  


"I suspect she already is, but it doesn't matter."

After the other night with Kathryn he was pretty confident that he managed to pique her interest but also confuse her.

Sebastian was very aware that it would take a lot to trick Kathryn but he also was quite confident it could be done.

"Why are you so relaxed about all of this if you think she might suspect you?"

Sebastian let his hand caress her naked back as he explained "because I know her Annette" Looking off slightly he said "I know everything about her and how she thinks. She might suspect me but she wants to believe me. After all I am the only person who really ever understood or cared about her."

Annette looked at Sebastian with concern "you two were close at one point."

"Yes" shaking the thought away he said "but that's over now."

There was an awkward silence before Annette asked "where is she anyway? I was expecting another confrontation when I came in."

"She's at Blaine's" he told her not bothering to hide his annoyance. "My guess trying to find information on me."

She looked up at him slightly startled "Blaine Tuttle, the drug dealer?"

"Yeah, he's a good guy" Sebastian said slightly defensive.

Annette hesitated a moment before answering which annoyed Sebastian but he said nothing. "I didn't say he wasn't it's just...why would he have information on you?"

"We're friends or at least we use to be..." He trailed off before continuing "anyway she's probably just looking for insight on why I almost kissed her the other night, but he won't-"

She bolted up immediately "wait, you kissed her?"

"_Almost_" he told her in a comforting tone. "I almost did but she freaked out and left which tells me I'm starting to get to her. Everything's going just as I thought it would." Sebastian looked over and noticed Annette was anything but comforted by this. "Hey look it didn't mean anything. I didn't want to kiss her, the truth is she repulses me."

"She didn't use to" she reminded him.

"Yeah well things change, I have you now. Kathryn is the last person I would ever want to kiss but I have to in order for this to work." Kissing Annette's neck he asked "if I pretended it was you would that make you feel better?"

Finally she smiled faintly as he pulled her back into the bed "it might."

*              *              *              *              *              *

Later that night Sebastian pulled his jag into an unfamiliar parking garage in Manhattan. Against his better instincts he left it there sandwiched between a town car and a BMW. Getting out of the car he scolded himself for not just taking a cab, it wasn't like he was out to impress anyone anyways. He was on a mission.

Shortly after Annette left that afternoon Sebastian eavesdropped on a conversation between Kathryn and one of her slutty friends. Apparently she was off to some hot club that night so it occurred to him that this might just be the perfect time to show up to play with her head a little more. His plan was simple, dance and drinks then have some bullshit meaningful conversation to show her he really changed or at least assure her he wasn't up to anything.

Although there was a line outside the club Sebastian had been there before so he had no problem getting past the burly bouncer. Slipping inside he found little had changed about the place since the last time he'd been there. It was the typical upscale New York club filled with beautiful people in too tight clothes grinding next to each other while slowly getting wasted. It was a scene Sebastian was more than familiar with and one he surprisingly didn't miss.

He spent a good twenty minutes searching the place for Kathryn and asking a few people he knew if they saw her but he came up empty. Finally he headed to the bar and got himself a drink. Just as he was about to call it a night Sebastian noticed a familiar brunette standing at the opposite end of the bar ordering a drink.

With a sly smile Sebastian approached her and let his hands slid around her slender hips. "Well don't you look good enough to eat" he murmured in her ear.

Her body went slightly rigid at his touch as she grumbled "you gotta be kidding me." Slowly Kathryn turned around to face him not at all amused. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Taking a sip of his drink he asked "what does it look like?"

"Looking for blondies replacement?" she asked with a nasty smirk.

"Actually I was looking for you and I must say you look exceptionally gorgeous this evening." Although Sebastian was purposely laying on the charm it really wasn't all bullshit. Dressed in a simple but sexy red dress she was by far one of the hottest girls in the club. Then again Kathryn always did know how to dress for the occasion weather it be a formal party or a night clubbing. A month ago her outfit would have had him drooling and hard in a minute but now he was very much aware of the cold hearted bitch that was under the sexy attire and not effected in the least.

"I'm aware" she replied confident to a fault. "So are you planning on cutting the bull shit any time soon and telling me what you're really up to?"

Sebastian was caught off guard by the question but didn't show it. "What's with all the paranoia Kathryn? Can't I just sit and have a drink with my step sister?"

"No you can't" she scowled at him. "So why don't you just go back to farm girl and quit with the games because I'm not buying it."

Slowly Sebastian stood up and moved in close to her. He leaned in like he was going to kiss her but instead whispered in her hear "dance with me."

Kathryn's eyes remained stone cold as she told him firmly "no."

"Come on" he coaxed with his best smile "I know you want to."

"Sorry Valmont your sisters taken for the night" a familiar arrogant voice greeted him.

Sebastian looked up to see Lucas Hart a guy who had been the benign of his existence since ninth grade. He was charming, ruthless and a total player, all the things Sebastian use to be. Although they shared many traits and even more women they were not what you would call close. In fact they detested each other. For the life of him Sebastian couldn't understand what Kathryn was doing with him namely because she always claimed to hate him even more so than himself. 

With a role of his eyes he remarked "are you fucking me? Him?"

Kathryn's smirked up at him as she leaned back into Lucas's arms. "Why not?"

"Indeed" Lucas grinned as he nuzzled her neck "let's dance baby."

She turned and flicked her tongue over his lips "ok."

Sebastian looked on in disgust as Lucas pulled Kathryn out onto the crowded dance floor. Through the mass of jumbled bodies he watched the couple grind up against one another practically dry humping each other. Occasionally Lucas would bend down and kiss her neck on glide his hand up her leg.

The whole scene was annoying Sebastian and making him very...uncomfortable. After a few moments of this Kathryn spun around gyrating her backside against Lucas's front. Her eyes locked on Sebastian's and she glared at him a second before she slowly grinned cat like. In the midst of all her grinding she took Lucas's hand and brought it back to her leg and led it up her dress. Although Sebastian was a good distance away and the music was blaring he could still make out her moan. It was a sound he was all too familiar with. If he was a million miles away he could hear it.

Kathryn's evil smile remained as she blew Sebastian a kiss then pulled Lucas off the dance floor. Immediately Sebastian finished his second drink and tried to run out after her. He wasn't sure why, after all what would he say? However it didn't matter because they were no where to be found.

He figured the pair were off doing god knows what so he decided to wait it out a little bit. He drank some more then danced with a busty blond followed by a girl who had a strong resemblance to Kathryn minus the charm. After awhile when he still couldn't locate Kathryn, he decided to call it a night. 

"This was a complete waste of time" he grumbled to himself as he pulled out of the parking garage. He thought there was a possibility he was getting to Kathryn but the ice queen didn't seem to be noticing. If he wanted this grand plan of his to actually work he was going to have to consider a new angle. Sebastian lit up a cigarette in thought as he drove by the club one final time. As he happened to look up he noticed a familiar red dress walking up ahead. With a triumphant grin he muttered "or maybe not."

Slowing the car down as he approached her he called out "need a ride?"

Kathryn didn't stop walking she only glanced over at him and hissed "fuck off."

"Ok, then how are you going to get home? You're going to walk from here all the way to the Upper East Side in those heels and dress?"

She stopped walking and turned to him in full anger mode "what's wrong with my dress?"

He shrugged "nothing if you're going for the 'fuck me hard' look. Are you sure you don't want that ride?"

"Leave me alone" Kathryn told him as she resumed walking.

"Fine, I'll see you at home then. That is of course if you don't get raped or mugged first." Pressing his foot on the accelerator he smirked "have a nice night."

His car made it a few feet before he heard her call out "Sebastian! Wait!"

As ordered he stopped and waited as she approached the car. "Yes?" 

Kathryn tried to open the passenger door but he locked it. Frustrated and annoyed she demanded "unlock the door."

"Why?"

"So we can go home" she said like he was an idiot.

"Oh" he answered as if finally getting it. "So you do want a ride. Well then you better ask nicely."

She shook her head "dream the fuck on there's no way."

"Have it your way." He then started the car again but when Kathryn caught up to it he once again stopped.

"Fine, can I have a ride home?"

"Please"

She rolled her eyes in pain for having to sink down to a begging level. "Please give me a ride home."

Sebastian smiled as he unlocked the door "now was that so hard?"

"Just drive" she ordered obviously in no mood for friendly or not so friendly banter.

He did as instructed but after about five minutes of silence he told her "so what happened to your ride home?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She glanced out the window "especially with you."

"You use to talk to me about that everything, even when I didn't want to know about it."

Kathryn turned to him "yeah well things change and according to you so do people. We aren't friends or whatever we were to each other anymore so stop with the games."

"What games?"

"This!" she exclaimed "showing up at the park and now at the club, trying to act like nothing has changed. Well news flash, everything has changed! You're not the Sebastian I knew; you're just another love stuck teenage boy."

Sebastian was quite a moment before he blurted out "what if I told you I was over her?"

He wasn't really sure why he said it. It was the only thing he could think of in that moment to make her believe him. Judging by the look on her face she was shocked more than anything. "You're over her, just like that?"

"It wasn't just like that" he continued on "but I wasn't about to admit I made a mistake, ok? Especially to you."

Kathryn studied him a moment "so then it's over? You'll dump her?"

_Fuck_, Sebastian thought to himself. He needed to think of way around that. The first thing that came to mind was "no I can't, not yet. Not until she leaves for Florence next month for some student conference."

"Why then, why not now?"

"I'm still on academic probation from that incident with the nurse. Something tells me if I dump the headmasters only daughter it won't put me in the best standing. So I've come up with a plan."

Her eyes flickered with excitement "ooh tell me."

Sebastian smirked at his genius "you tell me what happened with Lucas first."

As they pulled up in front of the town house Kathryn told him "maybe later."

Quickly he followed her back into the house. "Oh come on Kathryn I told you my dirty little secret" coming up behind her he whispered in her ear "you tell me yours."

"I need a drink" she muttered as she walked to the bar.

Sebastian watched somewhat fascinated as she pulled out the vodka, poured herself a shot and downed it quickly. "That bad?"

She shrugged as she sat back on the couch "it was fine…it was what came afterwards." 

"Oh?" he asked not needing to fake his curiosity.

Kathryn seemed to consider weather to finish her story. Finally she told him "we fucked in the bathroom, which was ok."

"Just ok?"

"Well nothing to write songs about but he got the job done. Anyway, afterwards the fucker had the nerve to force my head down to 'finish him off'."

"Lovely" Sebastian commented turning his nose up at the thought.

"Oh it gets better. After shoving his prick down my throat for ten minutes he tried to make me swallow and when I refused he wouldn't give me a ride home. Asshole" she muttered finishing off another shot.

"Sorry" he told her. The strange thing was he actually did feel sorry for her. For a moment he forgot all the horrible things she had done to him and considered how humiliating it must have been to her. Sebastian was aware Kathryn was most likely asking for it what with the way she was teasing Lucas and the dress but it still bugged him that it happened. He tried to convince himself he didn't care but it wasn't working.

"Thanks" Kathryn sighed.

"I myself have never been big on the whole forcing a girl to give head move."

She smirked "oh I've know a few girl who might say other wise."

Sebastian returned the smile as he took the vodka from her and poured himself a drink. "Ok maybe once or twice, but I never made them swallow."

"How noble of you Valmont."

"Why were you with Lucas anyway? The guy's a tool."

She shrugged "I guess I had a flash of momentary insanity and…"

"And?"

"I suppose I wanted to get to you" she admitted.

Sebastian smirked "well congratulations, it worked." 

He studied her a moment before a sudden urge came on. He told himself he was doing it to destroy her, to bring her down. And it was the truth…well pretty much. Sebastian leaned forward on the couch and let his hand caress her face. Kathryn said nothing and this time didn't pull away but asked softly "what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" 

Before she could answer he leaned in and kissed her as he felt a strange wave of momentary panic hit him. However the panic soon disappeared and something else washed over him. Her lips were soft and she tasted unlike anything Sebastian had ever tasted before. He planned to just give her a quick kiss but he found he couldn't get enough of her mouth. Then when he felt her tongue slide against his it was nearly impossible to pull away.

The kiss was passionate and heated. Everything he promised himself it wouldn't be. The two got so lost in it they barely noticed when they fell back onto the couch, their bodies pressed full up against one another. Sebastian hands got lost in her silky hair as the kiss grew even deeper. In that moment all thought and reason went out the window along with any thoughts about Annette. It was safe to say his mind was most definitely not on his girlfriend.

However before anything could go beyond that kiss Kathryn sat up and pulled away from him. They both looked at each other slightly breathless and shocked. Running a hand threw her now mussed hair she muttered "I'm going to bed."

"All right" he nodded.

She got up and told him sternly "alone."

He couldn't help but smirk "ok. Good night."

"Good night"

Sebastian watched still somewhat dazed as she disappeared inside her room. Once alone, he let out a sigh as he collapsed back on to the couch. Grasping his head Sebastian murmured "what am I doing?"

He loved Annette and he despised Kathryn yet here he was making out with her. It was just going to be a simple kiss he argued with himself and yet that simple kiss turned into a hell of a lot more and left him nursing a hard on. Once again he asked himself _what the hell he was doing_.

Looking down at the vodka bottle resting on his floor Sebastian grabbed it and took a swing. It was the alcohol he told himself, that was all. He had too much to drink at the club and then he came how and drank some more, that's what caused him to kiss her like that. Alcohol.

However he couldn't get the taste of her out of his mouth. That taste…he wanted more, but he knew he couldn't. Annette was the girl he loved and always would. Kathryn was just a pawn; he felt nothing for her and never would. It was all an act he reminded himself. He felt nothing for her but hatred. Then why did he desperately want to go into her room and do it again?

                                - to be continued (Please Review)


	5. Love vs Passion

The Ultimate Deception 

Summary: A confrontation with Annette leads Kathryn to an intense argument with Sebastian. 

Chapter 5: Love vs. Passion 

"Kathryn your partner for this exercise will be...Annette Hardgrove" Mrs. Brooks the drama teacher instructed her. 

She smiled pleasantly but on the inside Kathryn was feeling anything but pleasant. A quick glance to Annette told her she wasn't thrilled with the arrangement either. Kathryn scolded herself for not dropping the class as soon as she discovered Annette was in it. Then again she never dreamed their flaky teacher would partner them up for those stupid 'exercises' of hers. 

After everyone was paired up Annette and Kathryn still remained on there sides of the room, neither wanting to make the effort to the other side. Kathryn decided she would just stay in her seat and make the blond come to her. Finally after a minute Annette sighed and crossed over to her rolling her eyes in the process. Mrs. Brooks noticed it and asked "is something the matter Annette?" 

"No" she said quickly. "Everything's fine." 

She smiled as she approached Kathryn but as soon as the teachers attention was else where she scowled and muttered "ok let's just get this over with." 

"Annette I'm getting the impression you don't want to be my partner" Kathryn said with a mocking tone. 

"What every makes you think that?" 

Turing her nose up at her she said "trust me this isn't my ideal situation either." 

"Yeah right" Annette scoffed. 

"What's that suppose to mean?" 

Annette shrugged innocently "nothing." Reaching for Kathryn's paper she asked "what's the first question?" 

She grabbed it back "fuck the question. Are you actually insinuating that I want to be partners with you?" 

"Yes" she answered confidently. "Admit it Kathryn any chance you get to insinuate yourself into my relationship with Sebastian you take it. It kills you that he won't have anything to do with you anymore and that he loves me. Well say what ever you want, do your worst it won't make one bit of difference." 

Kathryn sat taking this all in, in stunned silence. She couldn't believe the gall of the idiot in front of her. If she had a clue about what was going on with her dear boyfriend Kathryn doubted she would be so confident. At the thought Kathryn began to laugh as she told her "Christ you're dense." 

"Go ahead mock me." 

"Oh I plan to. Do you really think I have nothing better to do than sabotage your so called relationship with Sebastian? Get real Annette I could give two fucks about you and Sebastian. If he wants to waste his time with you who am I to stand in your way." 

Annette smiled in satisfaction "good." 

Kathryn smirked "however I wouldn't count on living happily ever after anytime soon. In case it's escaped your attention Sebastian's not the long term boyfriend type. I mean lets be honest the guy's got the attention span of a two year old. I've known him a hell of a lot longer than you Annette and I can honestly tell you that nothing as ever kept his interest for longer than a month...aside from that stupid car of his." 

"Your wrong" Annette told her desperately trying to hold in her anger. "Nothing you could say would make me think other wise." 

Kathryn wondered how she would react if she divulged to her what Sebastian told her the other night. He had practically admitted to her that he was done with Annette for good. Then he kissed her. Kathryn flinched at the memory of the kiss. She never should of let it happen, but she did. It was nice, better than nice but she just knew Sebastian was up to something and she hated herself for giving into him like that. 

Kathryn knew it would destroy Annette if she told her which made it all the more tempting. However she really had no proof, Sebastian would just deny it so she kept quiet about it. Besides she still wasn't completely sure if he wasn't playing her somehow. As much as it pained her to admit it a part of her knew his whole shift in attitude might just be some sort of elaborate hoax to get her back. Hell for all she knew Annette could be in on it with him. She decided to use that to play with her a little. 

"Actually you're right Annette there is one thing that's always managed to keep his interest...me." 

"Please" Annette scoffed "he hates you." 

"Well you know what they say, it's a thin line between love and hate. But you're right I bet he just despises me now and would do about anything to pay me back." 

"You're not wrong" she said careful to not give anything away. 

"But you know hatred always has a way of leading somewhere. I mean one minute you're screaming bloody murder at one another and the next...you're rolling around naked fucking each other's brains out." 

When Annette flinched at her words and a look of stunned horror passed over her face Kathryn knew she won. She smiled sweetly at the blondes stunned reaction and waited for her reply. However when the bell rang Kathryn sighed "well I guess we're finished here. See you around Annette." 

Still smirking from her verbal victory Kathryn headed back stage to have a smoke in private before her next class. Just as she was pulling out her emergency cigarette hidden snugly between her breasts a familiar voice called out "what exactly were you implying back there?" 

Sighing she turned around to find Annette standing behind her looking very perturbed. Kathryn smiled "I wasn't aware I was implying anything. I was just telling you the truth." 

Annette stepped closer to her "you're wrong Kathryn. Sebastian would never...not with you." 

"Come on Annette you're a smart girl...supposedly. You know Sebastian can scream till he's blue in the face that he hates me but it doesn't matter. After all hate is just another form of passion. Say what you will about Sebastian and I but that was always one thing we had that you two never did." Looking her over with disdain she said "I suppose you can't really fault him for that. I mean how could anyone feel passionately about a frigid, bible thumping, loser like yourself." 

As soon as the words came out Annette responded by smacking her hard across the face. Kathryn stumbled back only slightly before whipping around to face her nemesis. "You stupid bitch" she hissed right before hitting her back ever harder. However Annette recovered quickly and went charging back at Kathryn but before she could hit back Kathryn grabbed both of her wrists and pushed her back against the wall. "Don't even think about it" she warned. 

Annette struggled to pull her wrists free "let me go!" 

"In a minute. First we have to get something straight, if you ever, I mean ever touch me again I'll hurt you in ways you never dreamed possible." 

She laughed coldly "you don't hit that hard Kathryn." 

"Oh I don't mean just physically. There are millions of ways to hurt someone Annette, like destroy something they love. For example if I wanted to just imagine the damage I could inflict on your father." 

Annette's eyes flew open in alarm as she stopped struggling. "What are you talking about?" 

"I'm a very powerful person not to mention smart, if I wanted to I could have your father humiliated, unemployed, or hell even incarcerated. So if I were you I suggest you don't fuck with me, got it?" She then released Annette and pushed her up against the wall. 

"Stay away from my father" she warned. 

Kathryn only smiled before giving her a last parting shot "I'll do what I want concerning your father...and Sebastian." Smiling she walked out of the theater leaving Annette to crumple to the floor in defeat. 

****** 

A short while later Sebastian rushed to the theater after receiving an urgent call from Annette. She told him she needed to see him right away and it couldn't wait so he skipped his chem class to meet her. Whatever it was it couldn't be good Annette never cut class. "Annette" he called out as looked for her among the many crates and props. 

"Over here" her soft voice called out to him. 

Sebastian followed the sound of her voice and found her sitting in a folding chair deep in thought. "Hey what's going on? What's so urgent?" 

As he stepped closer to her he noticed her cheek was very red. Before he could ask about it she hissed "Kathryn hit me." 

"What?" 

Annette sighed as she stood up and explained "we got partnered together for this thing in drama. We started fighting and she said something about you never really being over her. That you two have this passion between you that we could never have." She looked up at him and said "I know you love me and I know you want to destroy her but...is it true?" 

"No" he told her quickly. However even as he said it he knew it was a lie. He did have some strange passion for Kathryn that started out as love but had turned into hatred. Sebastian hated her for what she put him through and for nearly destroying the only decent relationship he had ever had. He hated her with a passion just as he had loved her with one. Now after the kiss he had shared with her the other night he was starting to realize that there wasn't a whole lot of difference between the two. 

As his mind wandered back to the previous night he suddenly wondered if Kathryn had told Annette. "Annette what else did Kathryn say?" 

"Nothing" she sighed. "She was just trying to goat me, saying your hatred for her was the same thing as love and that as long as you hated her you also loved her." 

"Oh" Sebastian answered feeling slightly guilty but not sure why. "Well it's not true I love you Annette." 

Moving into his arms she told him "I know but..." 

"But what?" 

Her blue eyes filled with confusion she asked "are you passionate about me?" 

"Of course" he smiled as he leaned down and captured her mouth with his own. They kissed just as they did a thousand times before and as nice as it was Sebastian couldn't help but notice that something was missing. He couldn't figure out what until it hit him like a ton of bricks. It lacked the passion, the spark he had with Kathryn. That intense urgency and forbidden needing was gone. He quietly wondered if it was ever there to begin with. 

When Annette smiled up at him a look of pure love and trust in her eyes he suddenly suggested "you know we can end this whole plan now if you want. We can end it and I'll have nothing more to do with her." 

"No you can't" Annette said suddenly. 

"Well I thought you would want to. You've been against it from the beginning." 

She nodded "I have but now I realize why you were so adamant about destroying her before. Sebastian if you don't do something about her now she'll never stop. Kathryn will just keep pushing us until there's nothing left." Looking into his eyes with fierce intensity she told him "I want you to do whatever it take to destroy her. I trust you and I know you love me so whatever you have to do...it doesn't matter just do it." 

He nodded not sure exactly what she was giving the go ahead for him to do. Sebastian had no idea why he suddenly offered to end the arrangement all he knew was that kiss with Kathryn had been powerful and he didn't know if he would be able to stop himself the next time. However he told her none of this and instead assured her "ok if that's what you want I'll destroy the bitch." 

"It's what I want." Looking down at her watch she muttered "damn, I have to go I'm really late. I'll call you tonight." 

Annette gave him a quick peck before rushing out of the theater. As he watched her go Sebastian silently wondered just what the hell he'd got himself into. 

****** 

After a long and tedious day at school Kathryn sat in the back of her limo waiting to be taken home. She was about to yell up to the driver to get going when the door opened and Sebastian climbed inside. "What are you doing?" She asked surprised to see him "don't you have a car?" 

As the limo took off her told her coolly "I let Annette borrow it to go to choir practice." 

"Jesus Christ you let her drive it?" Kathryn asked appalled. 

"Whenever she wants" 

Shaking her head in disgrace she hissed "and here I thought you were over you're virgin fetish." 

He studied her a moment before asking "is that why you picked a fight with her during class?" 

"I picked a fight with her? She started it." 

"I don't care who started it Kathryn" he said rolling his eyes. "Just leave Annette alone." 

Kathryn was more than a little taken aback by his demand. Since when did he give her orders, and when did he start thinking she would obey them? "And if I don't?" 

"Then I guess we're going to have a bit of a problem" he told her coldly. 

"God damnit Sebastian! What the hell is with you? One minute your declaring you're finished with her the next you're threatening me to keep away from her." 

Sebastian leaned closer to her in his seat and hissed "is it so unbelievable that I don't want you hurting someone I care about all so you can soothe your precious ego?" 

"You still care about her?" 

"Yes I do and I probably always will so cut the shit and leave her alone." 

"Let me think about it...no" she smiled at him. 

Shaking his head he grumbled "god you're pathetic." 

"Funny you didn't think so when you had your tongue down my throat the other night." 

Flipping through the New York Times he explained "momentary loss of judgment. It won't be happening again." 

"Damn straight. So if you want to help your dear girlfriend so badly I suggest you stay the hell away from me or I might be forced to break the fragile little lamb's heart." 

"Whatever" he muttered. 

Kathryn glared at him for a moment pissed that he was taking her threat so lightly but more than anything she felt hurt. After the previous night she was sure he wanted her again but apparently she was wrong. Closing her eyes to the thought she laid her head back against the leather seat and ignored him. 

If she had opened her eyes she might have noticed Sebastian look up at her from his paper and almost apologize. When he saw her trying to tune him out he went back to it and forgot about what he almost said. They drove home in a loud, uncomfortable silence. 

****** 

Later that night Sebastian crossed the hall to Kathryn's room. He had to apologize and make her believe that he still wanted her and only her. He was fully aware that might be a little more difficult given the scene in the limo but he had to if he wanted the plan to work. 

His plan, christ he was already starting to regret arranging it. Gone was that glee he use to feel whenever he was about to dupe Kathryn and now all he felt was hesitation. It had lost it's thrill and he was becoming more and more doubtful about his success. Not only was Kathryn proving to be immune to his charms he was finding himself not so immune to hers. That kiss was still haunting him as was Annette's question about him feeling passionate about her. 

Sighing he lifted his hand reluctantly to the door and knocked. When he got no answer he called out to her and was met with silence. Sebastian opened the door to find her room empty but he noticed the light to the bathroom was on and the door was slightly ajar. Stealthily Sebastian went to the door and peaked in. The sight before him almost made him instantly hard. 

A few feet away Kathryn laid in the bathtub, completely naked. Sebastian watched her a moment and considered if he should just turn around and leave. He knew he couldn't so after looking down at her budding erection and ordering it to stay down he walked in making his presence known. Before he could get a word out however Kathryn's eyes shot opened and she ordered "get out." 

"Come on Kathryn" he said with his most charming smile as he tried desperately not to let his eyes wander down her body. "I came here to apologize." 

"I don't really give a fuck why you came here now get out." 

"Not until you here me out" he told her as he pulled up a wooden foot stole behind her and took a seat. "Look I know you're pissed and have every right to be. I shouldn't have threatened you about Annette." 

"You think?" She hissed sarcastically. Then is a softer voice she replied "you're still in love with her, nothing's changed." 

Sebastian picked up the sponge resting besides her and proceeded to wash her back and shoulders. "Yes I still have feelings for her but I don't love her. I'm not sure I ever did really." 

"It still doesn't change anything." 

"Yes it does" he told her as he leaned down and kissed her neck. "Being with Annette helped her to realize something." 

Kathryn tentatively bit her lip as he continued kissing her "what's that?" 

"I'm in love with you." 

As soon as the words came out of his mouth Kathryn immediately pulled away, got up and flew out of the bathroom. Sebastian sat in shock, this wasn't the reaction he was expecting. Finally after a moment he went out after her and found her tearing around her room grabbing clothes. "Kathryn I-" 

"Get out" she ordered him once again this time more forcefully. 

"You know this isn't exactly the reaction I was hoping for." 

"Oh I'm sorry" she said sarcastically "what were you hoping I do? Flop on my back and thank my lucky stars you love me or tell you I've waited my whole life for you to confess your feelings? Jesus Christ Sebastian is that what you think of me, that I'm one of those insipid little girls you can seduce?" 

He stared at her confused "I'm not following you." 

Stepping closer to him, eyes blazing she demanded "do you honestly expect me to fall for any of this? I knew you were up to something but this...I never thought you would go this far." 

He reached out for her "Kathryn it's the truth." 

Kathryn pulled away "stop it Sebastian. Whatever this stupid game you're playing just stop it. Ok, fine I'll stay away from Annette just leave me alone." 

He shook his head "I can't do that. I lo-" 

"No you don't and even if I did believe this crap...I could never love you. I mean how could I? You're just another weak and pathetic loser like all the rest. I could never feel anything for you but pity." 

Sebastian was stunned not by what she was saying but that it was affecting him so much. "You're lying." 

"No I'm not." 

"I'll prove it" he said before grabbing her from around the waist and kissing her hard of the mouth. 

Kathryn gave in for only a second before pushing him away roughly. "Stop it I hate you" she told him as she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. 

"You're so full of shit Kathryn look at you...you're shaking." As he looked over at her he felt stricken with guilt for what he was putting her through. This was killing her, he could see it in her eyes. She wanted to believe him but she knew him so well and knew it was most likely a lie. Trying his best to swallow his guilt he said "Kathryn I-" He was interrupted by the sound of the loud chimes of the door bell. "Ignore it the maid will get it." 

"I can't it's my date." 

This time Sebastian recoiled slightly "date? Who the fuck are you-" 

"Lucas" she told him coldly. "I'm going to go greet him. I'd appreciate it if you made yourself scarce." 

As she turned for the door he called out "this isn't over." 

"Oh yes it is" she said before leaving and slamming the door behind her. 

Sebastian sighed and followed her out of the room. He was about to go after her when he was struck by the sight of her in Lucas's arms, her mouth pressed to his. Surprisingly he felt a pang of jealousy hit him as he watched them kiss. He hated her at that moment for making him feel like that. For making him betray his feelings for Annette because he wanted her. Shaking his head in anger he charged into his room slamming the door behind him. 

He had to stop this he told himself, he had to stop giving a damn what she did and how she felt. Kathryn was the enemy and he had to take her down at any cost, even his own sanity. Pacing the room he thought about his next plan of attack. He was more than sure she did have feelings for him or why else would she have acted the way she had. Sebastian had to get her to act on those feelings but first he had to get rid of his competition once and for all. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	6. Taking Advantage

The Ultimate Deception 

Summary: Sebastian plans to get rid of Kathryn's current fling but the outcome of his plan is not what he expected. 

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated all week but I've been insanely busy. Anyway the next chapter of Manchester Prep should be up tomorrow and that fic should be done (hopefully) by this weekend. Then I'll finish the last two chapters of Everything Comes Full Circle (promise!) and also update this. 

Chapter 6: Taking Advantage 

"So are you clear on the plan?" 

Fixing Sebastian with an impatient look Pamela Bateman sighed "yes I'm not an idiot Valmont." 

He wanted to respond with a snide comment because he was more than sure the beautiful blond in front of him was a complete moron yet she really was his only option. Although Pamela might not be well stocked in the intelligence department she did possess a few useful traits. Namely she was hot combined with a loose sense of morality which made her the perfect candidate for getting rid of Lucas. 

Putting on his best smile Sebastian got up from his desk and walked over to her. "I know you aren't Pam but this is a verydelicate matter. It requires a precise balance of craftiness and discreteness both of which I know you can handle." 

"Yeah I get it" she told his crossing her arms over her busty chest. "You can cut the sweet talk I'll do it." 

He nodded as he leaned against the oak finished desk "good. See that it's done by tomorrow night." 

Pamela studied him a moment "I am curious why though." 

Sebastian suspected she might need a reason. He had known Pamela since sophomore year and slept with her a few times over the years. They weren't exactly close but she was one of the few who knew about his close relationship with his step sister or suspected at least. On occasion Kathryn used the girl to do her bidding which was one of the reasons why Sebastian had chosen her for this particular assignment. He was tempted for a moment to tell her the real reason behind the plan if only to see how she reacted. However the fewer people who knew what he and Annette were up to the better. 

"It's none of your concern." 

"Hmm and here I thought you and Kathryn were as close as could be. What changed?" 

Looking away he said somewhat distracted "things changeI changed." 

She let out a low chuckle "of I doubt it. I'm going to hazard a guess and say this had something to do with that goody goody girlfriend of yours." When he only glared at her with a stony expression she approached him and let her hands slid up his chest. "What a waste." 

Sebastian removed her hands "not interested." 

She smiled "don't believe I was offering. So the new Sebastian isn't sitting too well with princess Kathryn I'm guessing. I'm confused then why you want her away from Lucas. Not as over her as you thought huh?" 

"Do me a favor and stop trying to think" he told her as he tapped on her head. "Just get rid of him and make sure Kathryn doesn't find out about my involvement." 

"Fine, fine but you owe me Sebastian." Leaning forward she brought her hand out to caress his face as she told him "and I fully intend to be compensated." 

"Compensated for what?" 

Sebastian looked past Pamela to see Annette standing in the doorway wearing a confused expression. "I'll fill you in, in a minute" he assured her. "Pamela was just leaving." 

Turing back to him one last time Pamela said "guess that's my cue. I'll get back to you Sebastian when it's finished." She then walked out of the room giving Annette a fake smile as she passed. 

Sebastian let out a sigh when she left and collapsed back into the leather seat behind him. Annette walked over to him "was I interrupting something?" 

"Hardly" he grinned as he pulled her down to his lap. "Pamela is going to help me get rid of Lucas." 

"Oh, how exactly?" 

"By making him appear to be the cheating scum bag Kathryn knows he is. Once she does poor, hurt little Kathryn will come running into my arms." 

Annette raised her eyebrows skeptically "some how I don't see Kathryn acting too upset about it. Are you sure she'll come running to you?" 

Sebastian let his hand caress her soft hair "positive. She wants to believe that I still care about her, that I'm in love with her. Making her vulnerable is the only way to get her to act on it. When she finally does- 

"It will destroy her when she realizes it's all a lie" Annette finished with a hint of a smile. 

"Yeah" he said not quite as enthusiastically as he recalled the other night with Kathryn. He hadn't expected to feel anything when he told her he loved her but he had. Looking into her angry and confused face he felt, for the first time guilty for what he was doing to her. He hated himself for feeling guilt when he knew he should feel elated. Kathryn was getting what she deserved. 

"Hey are you all right" Annette asked waking him from his thoughts. 

Forcing a smile he told her "yeah fine, I'm just thinking how great it will be when she's out of our lives.  


"I can't wait" she whispered as she bent down to kiss him. "Soon everything will be perfect." 

****** 

"Will that be all for tonight Ms. Merteuil?" 

Kathryn regarded the driver with only slight interest as she fixed her coat "I'll beep you when I need to get home. It will probably be late." 

He nodded and made his way back to the car as Kathryn walked up to the apartment complex. Gliding past the doorman Kathryn thought about the night ahead. She had been on edge all week ever since her run in with Sebastian. Since then she had been doing her best to avoid him by going out nearly every night. Actually most of her nights she spent fucking Lucas, which he seemed to have no complaints about. However for her it was starting to get old fast. Lucas was decent in bed but he didn't give her anything that she couldn't get from a hundred different guys who probably had more imagination not to mention stamina then him. 

Truth be told the only reason she was sticking it out with him was because her mother suggested dating Lucas would be good for her reputation given his parents status. "He's just the sort of boy you should be marrying dear, so watch it" was her mothers oh so subtle way of saying don't screw it up. Kathryn of course went along with what she said but in reality had no intention of staying with him beyond the school year. 

Sighing deep in thought Kathryn walked off the elevator and headed to Lucas's apartment door. They had planned to meet up that night at his place where she was sure she would be spending another uneventful night on her back. Oh well, she thought to herself, at least the boy gave good head when he was feeling generous. Not to mention the fact that Sebastian hated him. 

Yes if she was completely honest Kathryn would admit Sebastian's jealousy was what truly drew her to Lucas in the first place. She had always avoided him in the past because in her mind he was just another Sebastian wanna be, a poor imitation if you will. Then her darling step brother had to go and get all self righteous on her and fall for the former virgin. So she would settle for Lucas. In the end an imitation was better than nothing at all. 

It seemed screwing around with Lucas was working, Sebastian most definitely took notice but she couldn't be sure why. At first she was positive Sebastian was making up reasons to be around her because he was up to something. Even after that intense kiss they shared she was positive it was all a trick. Then the other night he made that declaration to her. He loved her? Did he really expect her to believe that? Still the very idea had kept her up the whole night and distracted the following week. Even Lucas, who only seemed interested when she was spreading her legs, noticed something was off. 

Kathryn raised her hand to knock on the door then stopped. She knew his parents weren't home, they never were much like her own. Opening the door she found the place quiet, but then she remembered the time and realized most of the staff was probably sleeping. Figuring Lucas was most likely in his room she went to his door and once again was about to knock when the sound of a girl's high pierced moan stopped her. "Oh yeah! Like that baby" she groaned. 

Pushing open Lucas's bedroom door Kathryn wasn't surprised in the least to find that he wasn't alone. Indeed there he was total naked fucking Pamela Bateman doggy style. The attractive girl was on all fours rocking her backside against his front as her large breasts swung about. "Oh isn't this lovely" Kathryn sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

Lucas stopped pumping into her long enough to notice his girlfriend standing a few feet away looking anything but pleased. "Kathryn...uh hey...this isn't...um...this isn't what you think." 

"Un huh" she said keeping her cool "so you're not fucking some half brained whore?" 

Sitting back on the bed but not bothering to cover herself up Pamela said "nice to see you too Kathryn." 

"It's not like she means anything to me" Lucas said with a shrug. 

"Thanks a lot" 

"I don't really care who she is to you" Kathryn told him. "I told you when I agreed to go out with you that you had one chance with me and you fucked it up Lucas so I'm done." 

"That's pretty harsh of you Kathryn" Pamela said as she reclined on the bed. "The boy's pretty decent in bed. Sure you don't want to keep him around?" 

She looked up at Lucas and said coldly "no. You can have him Pam. By the way has he tried to force a blow job on you yet? He's big on that." 

"Look Kathryn I never said we were exclusive did I?" 

"No" she said shaking her head at him "but how very cliched of you to use that excuse. I'm leaving." 

Kathryn turned to leave when Lucas called back "wait." When she stopped before leaving he said with a cocky smile "since you two obviously know each other about we have a little fun for old times sake? Just the three of us" 

"Why don't you go fuck yourself" Kathryn suggested to him as she left his room and headed home. 

****** 

"Everything went as planned?" Sebastian asked later that night as he pulled his car up to the townhouse. 

Pamela sighed obviously annoyed on the other end of the line "yes Valmont I told you it would. All I had to do was show up at Lucas's in a short dress and he had his fly undone in half a second. Kathryn walked in a little later." 

"How did she react?" 

"I don't know but she didn't seem too upset by it. Just sort of...put out." 

"Oh" Sebastian said somewhat disappointed. It wasn't like he expected Kathryn to have a break down over seeing her boyfriend cheat on her but he at least hoped she'd shed a tear or two. Oh well at least Lucas was out of the way now for good. 

"Well I held up my part of the deal. Now about my reward-" 

"Yeah I'll get back to you about that" he told her before hanging up the phone and walking into the house. Sebastian knew he agreed to compensate her for her troubles but the last thing on his mind was Pamela. He had to go find Kathryn and play concerned. 

Sebastian headed to her room and was surprised when he didn't hear her cursing to the high heavens and smashing stuff. In fact he didn't even think she was in her room until he looked through her partially open bedroom door and found her laying on her bed with her back to him. Ever so quietly he pushed open the door and crept into the room. His first thought was that she was asleep until he noticed her body quivering slightly and the muffled sounds she was making into her pillow. It was then he realized she was crying. 

"Kathryn" he said quietly as he brought his hand out to touch her bare shoulder. 

She shrugged him off and whispered "go away Sebastian." 

"What's wrong? Hey just tell me-" 

"Fuck off I mean it!" Kathryn yelled at him as she spun around with tears coming down her face. 

Sebastian recoiled only slightly. The sight of Kathryn crying, honestly crying not the fake crocodile tears she used to manipulate and get her way, startled him to say the least. Taking a seat next to her on the bed he told her firmly but softly "no. Now tell me what's wrong?" 

Wiping her face she asked "why do you care?" 

"You know why" he said brushing the loose strands of hair from her face. 

Kathryn studied him a moment as if she was trying to tell if he was on the level or not. Finally she said "fine you want to know so badly I'll tell you. I walked in on Lucas fucking Pamela Bateman." 

"Oh" he answered trying his best to feign shock. 

She rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her drink resting on her bed side table. "Please don't try to act like you didn't see this coming." 

For a minute Sebastian thought Pamela might of told her about his part in this. Playing it cool he asked "what do you mean?" 

"You know what Lucas was like. It's not exactly shocking he's screwing around with other girls." 

"Yeah I guess. It's just I didn't think you were that attached to him." Sebastian wasn't lying, indeed he was shocked Kathryn seemed so upset. 

Shaking her head at him she said "I'm not. I don't give a fuck what Lucas does." 

"Then why are you-" 

"I just got off the phone with my mother. I had one too many drinks and was feeling sorry for myself so I made the huge error of confiding in her. Seeing as she's my mother and all I thought she might feel somewhat compassionate but I was sorely mistaken." 

Leaning back in her bed he asked "why would she care about Lucas?" 

"Oh because he comes from such an upstanding family and would make such a wonderful husband" Kathryn said in a mocking voice. 

"Yeah when he's not out screwing hookers" Sebastian snickered. "Anyway why do you care so much what your mother thinks?" 

"I don't...I don't know." 

"I mean Kathryn the woman is a nightmare. All she cares about is money, status and power. She doesn't care about anyone even her own husband. And I'm pretty sure the feelings mutual." Sighing he continued "I mean just look at the way she treats you, like you're some sort of show pony not her daughter. 

Getting out of bed suddenly Kathryn snapped at him "don't you think I know that? Do you have any idea what it's like to have to kiss your mothers ass constantly just for the slightest bit of approval? I mean I do everything she wants, I've been the perfect daughter for her to show off to her society friends and she doesn't even care. It's never enough. I've been rejected by two guys in the past three months, not counting you, and she can't even show a tiny bit of sympathy. All she can do is tell me I'm pathetic and that maybe I should try losing a few extra pounds." 

Sebastian could tell she was fighting back tears as she confessed all of this to him. He tried to take her hand to comfort her as he said "Kathryn don't let her do this to you. She's not worth it" 

She yanked her hand away from his and the tears began falling down her face once again. "No! Don't you see I'm just like her! I'm cold and heartless and I'm...just...like her! God I hate her!" Kathryn yelled as she began to sob. 

Getting up immediately Sebastian put his arms around her and told her "it's ok calm down. You're nothing like your mother Kathryn." She continued to cry for a moment as he held her in his arms wondering just what the hell he was doing. Listening to her cry Sebastian felt ashamed and guilty because he knew he was partially responsible for Kathryn's pain. Well this is what he wanted, he wanted her hurt and vulnerable. He got what he wished for now he would have done anything to take it back. 

Sebastian wasn't surprised in the slightest by the number Tiffani had done on her daughter. After all he had been watching her do it for years. Kathryn was right, nothing she did was ever good enough for Tiffani. No matter how popular or loved Kathryn was her mother always managed to find some fault in it. 

Long ago Kathryn had confessed to him that she was afraid of turning into her mother and he told her it would never happen. A few weeks ago he would of said otherwise but now standing there holding her in his arms he realized she wasn't her mother. No matter how nasty or manipulative she acted Kathryn was still a girl with feelings and was very capable of being hurt. 

Pulling away from him suddenly Kathryn looked up at him as if suddenly realizing what she was doing. Wiping her face she said "sorry...I didn't mean to..." 

She trailed off and took a seat on the bed. Sebastian sat down next to her "why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong." 

"Yeah right. We all get what we deserve Sebastian, even me." 

"You think this is what you deserve?" 

She snickered "isn't it? Are you going to sit there and tell me other wise after all the shit I've done to you? God Sebastian I nearly ruined your life, I almost got you killed and a dozen more horrible things." Shaking her head deep in thought Kathryn continued "you were the only person I ever cared about but when you wouldn't play by my rules I almost destroyed you." 

He was so stunned by her confession he made one of his own "I'm over it." 

"Over it?" 

"You're right you did screw me over royally and I was angry I would have down anything to get back at you ...but I'm over it. What you did, it doesn't matter anymore." As he said it Sebastian knew it was the truth. That burning rage he felt whenever he looked or thought about her was gone. He was so hurt and angry with Kathryn he built her up into being this monster but she wasn't. Sebastian knew who she was and he knew why she did what she did. 

Almost cautiously Kathryn asked "you forgive me?" 

"Yes" 

Smiling just slightly for the first time that night Kathryn leaned forward and kissed him softly on the mouth. He hesitantly kissed her back but when she started to pull away he slid his hand around her neck and pulled her mouth to his. 

They kissed passionately as they had the night of that infamous first kiss. Sebastian's hands slid down her silky nightgown and then slid between her smooth thighs. Without thinking about where this was leading he grabbed at the ends of her slip and lifted it off of her body leaving her in only her underwear. Kathryn didn't stop him, instead she continued kissing him as her hands caressed his chest. 

Moments later she fell back into the bed and Sebastian climbed on top of her sliding between her legs. It was a position he had often wanted to be in, no more than in this moment. Tasting her mouth on his and feeling her breasts push against him he forgot momentarily all about Annette and his promise to her not to sleep with Kathryn. All he knew was his dick felt like it was about to explode. He needed to be inside her so badly. 

As Sebastian kissed her neck and tasted her skin he felt her hands tug at the button on his pants. Soon her warm hand was caressing his swollen cock as her lower body rubbed up against his. It was when he heard her moan "Sebastian" that he finally realized what he was doing. 

Pulling away from her neck he looked down at her face which was filled with lust but something else too...trust. She believed he was doing this because he wanted her. Although it was most definitely true there were motives behind it. If she knew the truth she would never look at him the way she was looking at him now. Kathryn was in pain and he was taking advantage of it. Sebastian had done it before with countless other girls but he couldn't do it with her. She wasn't other girls. 

Suddenly he pulled away from her "I-I can't do this. We shouldn't...I have to go." 

"Sebastian" she said softly in a hurt voice "what is it?" 

"Nothing" he told her as he got off the bed trying to avoid her eyes. "I have to go" was all he told her as he left the room. 

With the door closed safely behind him Sebastian went to his room and grabbed the bottle of vodka that had been sitting on his desk. Pouring a glass with shaky hands he tried to block out what he was feeling but he couldn't. He raised the drink to his mouth but he didn't drink. Instead he collapsed back in his desk chair and tried to convince himself not to go back to her room. 

Things were getting way out of control. This was suppose to be a simple plan. Kathryn was suppose to fall for him then he would destroy her but along the way it became a hell of a lot more complicated. He loved Annette, he did but god he couldn't deny the pull he felt for Kathryn. That pull was always there and didn't appear to be going anywhere anytime soon. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	7. Sleeping With the Enemy

The Ultimate Deception 

Summary: When Kathryn discovers Sebastian's latest scheme it leads them to something unexpected. 

Chapter 7: Sleeping With the Enemy 

"Is she coming?" Sebastian asked the driver before slipping into the limo that would take him to school. 

"Ms. Merteuil said she would be out shortly." 

When the door shut Sebastian leaned his head against the leather seat and thought about what exactly he was going to say to Kathryn after the previous night. He had no idea how to explain his actions because he didn't know himself. Things went way to far, he was only suppose to comfort Kathryn not nearly sleep with her. However as the days went on he found his heart just wasn't into the plan anymore. Sebastian wanted to be happy with Annette but he couldn't deny a part of him still lay with Kathryn, it always had. 

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Kathryn took a seat across from him. Her manor was completely cool and Sebastian couldn't read her eyes because she was wearing a pair of large Jackie O. style sunglasses. Without even bothering to acknowledge him she picked up the paper and started reading. "Morning" Sebastian greeted her hoping to catch her attention. 

"Morning" she said completely aloof. 

"How are you?" 

Still not looking up she said "fine and you?" 

Sebastian let out a sigh "come on Kathryn will you just talk to me or at least look at me." 

After a minute she looked up at him, her face complete stone. "What is there to talk about? And why are you riding with me anyway?" 

"We need to talk" he explained "about last night." 

Kathryn shrugged "what about it?" 

He was getting sick of her attitude but he kept his cool. "I'm sorry I walked out on you last night. It's just you were upset and I didn't think I should take advantage of you. I didn't want to hurt you" 

To his surprise Kathryn began to laugh. Not a joyous laugh but a cold one "get over yourself Sebastian. Do you honestly think I give a damn because you were too much of a pussy to follow through? Please" shaking her head at him she continued "and do me a favor and at least be honest about the real reason you scampered off." 

"That is the real reason" 

"Bullshit, you left because you were afraid your precious girlfriend would find out about it." Tilting her head back in thought she told him "you know it's still not too late for that to happen." 

Sebastian wasn't really worried about her threat "you won't do it." 

"We'll see" she answered coolly. 

"I know why you're acting like this" he told her softly "you're not fooling me." 

"Acting like what?" 

"You're embarrassed about being vulnerable in front of me" Sebastian explained. "For once your guard came down and you're worried I'm going to judge you or hurt you because of it." 

Staring at him blankly she asked "is that your expert opinion Dr. Freud?" 

Ignoring her sarcasm he pressed on "Kathryn things between us right now arecomplicated at best. Sleeping together would have just made it more so. You were hurt and vulnerable and- 

"Drunk" she finished for him. "That's all last night was. I was drunk and you were just another guy." 

Smiling almost faintly he told her "you know that's not true." 

"Yes it is!" Kathryn said suddenly angry. "So if I you don't want your girlfriend finding out about it I suggest you forget last night even happened, understand?" 

Sebastian studied her a moment before answering "fine if that's how you want it." 

"It most certainly is" 

****** 

An hour after getting out of the limo Kathryn's thoughts still remained on Sebastian and what happened between them the previous night. Although she played it cool she was indeed very bothered not to mention hurt about what happened. She had let her guard down around him and he responded by blowing her off. Sebastian claimed it was because he didn't want to hurt her but she thought otherwise. He left because he didn't want to hurt his precious Annette. 

Still Kathryn knew Sebastian had wanted her; she had felt it and seen it in his eyes. He had also been uncharacteristically kind to her. There was no blaming or telling her she deserved it on the contrary he forgave her for what she had done to him. All of this managed to confuse her more. She now had no idea how she felt about Sebastian. 

Kathryn contemplated her feelings as she made her way across the quad and headed to her locker. However she stopped when she saw Pamela sitting on one of the bay windows reading a book. "So I take it that hooked on phonics program is starting to kick in" she greeted her. 

Pamela looked up at her with a slight smile "aren't you clever. Too bad Lucas isn't impressed by it." 

"Well I hate to break it to you Pam but there's only one part of a girl Lucas is interested in and it resides much lower on the body." 

"Thanks for the tip" she smiled. "Sorry about last night I really didn't think you two were that serious." 

Kathryn shrugged "we weren't. Lucas was just another amusement who was starting to get boring anyway." 

Pamela shut her book and grinned "I know what you mean I was getting bored before the end of the first act. He is cute though, he reminds me a little bit of Sebastian. Although Sebastian is much better in bed." 

Kathryn flinched at Pamela's words which reminded her of the other night. Softly she muttered "I wouldn't know." Shaking the thought away Kathryn asked "so are you and Lucas a thing now?" 

The pretty blond shook her head "oh hardly. Last night I was just doing a favor for a friend." 

As she said it Pamela winced which told Kathryn she was hiding something. "What friend?" 

"Sorry Kathryn but I'm sworn to secrecy." 

"Oh cut the shit, who was it?" 

Pamela smiled obviously enjoying Kathryn's anger. "Sorry I can't tell you honey." 

Screaming and threatening Pamela wouldn't work so Kathryn decided to try another method. Looking around the empty hallway she made sure no one was around before she stepped closer to Pamela with a coy smile. Sliding a hand onto her soft thigh she said "come on spill." 

Pamela sighed "I can't Kathryn." 

Keeping her smile she moved her hand up further and slid her body between her legs. "Please" she purred in her ear knowing the plea would bring back a few familiar memories. 

Biting her lip Pamela whispered "you're bad." 

"I'm motivated" she told her pressing her body into hers. "So tell me." 

"It-it was Sebastian" she finally sighed. 

Kathryn's face fell as she pulled away "what?" 

Pamela nodded "yeah your dear brother asked me to get Lucas into bed and for you to find out about it." 

"Mother fucker" Kathryn murmured as she began to pace the hallway in thought. She couldn't believe he had set her up like that. And for what exactly? What was he up to? Turning back to Pamela she asked "did he tell you why?" 

She shrugged "damned if I know. I tried to pry it out of him but he wouldn't budge. He was pretty adamant that you not find out about it though." 

"I bet he was" Kathryn said in disgust. "Why did you break so easily then?" 

Pamela shrugged as she jumped off the window "son of a bitch blew off my reward so I don't really care who knows." 

Annoyed Kathryn asked "why didn't you just tell me then?" 

"That was for the whore comment last night plus" she leaned in and whispered in her ear "you know I love your hands. See you later Kathryn." 

She rolled her eyes as she watched Pamela disappear down the hallway. Kathryn's first instinct was to find Sebastian and give him hell for screwing with her. She looked out at the quad below her that was filled with students. Among all the blue and white plaid she spotted a familiar couple looking anything but pleasant. Sebastian and Annette were standing by a large oak tree frowning and looking intense. Smiling slyly Kathryn whispered "interesting" 

****** 

"I can't believe you want to back out" Annette exclaimed "after everything she's done." 

Sebastian sighed as he rubbed is temples trying to relieve the headache that was coming on. "It has nothing to do with her. It's justI don't think the plan is working." 

She shook her head obviously not buying it "but you said it was. She's becoming vulnerable and you wanted to use it against her. I thought that was the whole point of the plan." Studying him for a moment she asked "or is she starting to get to you? Do...do you still have feelings for Kathryn?" 

"No!" He yelled as he stood up quickly. "You know how I feel about her. How the hell could you ask me something like that?" Even as he was yelling it he knew he was lying but he didn't want to hurt Annette with the truth. Sebastian had been having serious doubts about the plan and wasn't really sure anymore if he could go through with it but he couldn't tell her that. Denying it seemed his only viable option. 

"You've been acting strange lately, distant. Is it because of Kathryn?" 

"Of course not. After everything she's put us through do you honestly think I could still care about her?" 

"I hope not" Annette answered softly. "But you come to me and tell me you want to back out, what do you expect me to feel?" 

Sebastian shrugged "I don't know happy? You were never thrilled with the idea of me using Kathryn to begin with." 

"That's right I wasn't but you told me it would get her out of our lives so I agreed. Do you think I like having to go to bed every night wondering what you're doing with her? It makes me sick to think of you with her but I would do anything Sebastian for her to be gone for good. Now you are telling me you want to give up and just leave her alone? It makes me wonder why?" 

He stepped closer to her and said quietly "you don't trust me." 

"Yes I do and that's what frightens me. I'm terrified I gave my heart to a guy who's in love with someone else." 

Sebastian cupped her face making her look at him "I love you Annette, only you. I hate Kathryn for what she nearly took from us but I'm just saying I'm not sure the plan will work. But if you don't want me to drop it I won't. It's your call." 

Annette seemed to think about it a moment before answering. Finally she told him in a flat even voice "I want you to destroy her." 

Nodding his head solemnly he said "ok, whatever you want." 

****** 

After spending a night at the theater with Annette, Sebastian came home alone. She had hinted about going back to his room but for the first time since they had gotten together Sebastian turned her down saying he was tired and that Kathryn might suspect their relationship wasn't as strained as he made it out to be. Reluctantly she agreed but he could tell she still felt uneasy. 

Sebastian himself was feeling a little uneasy. After leaving Kathryn in the limo he had sought out Annette and tried to convince her that the plan was a bust. However she wasn't buying it and thought that possibly he had feelings for Kathryn. Well that was one thing he loved about her, she was smart and observant. Somehow he had managed to convince her otherwise but now he was left having to figure out a way to get rid of Kathryn. Sebastian wasn't really sure he could go through with the plan to destroy her but it might be his only option if he wanted to keep Annette. 

Sebastian was considering his options when his bedroom door flew open and Kathryn came charging in yelling "you son of a bitch!" 

"Good evening to you too Kathryn" he sighed "what's wrong?" 

Eyes blazing with furry she hissed "I know what you did." 

"Ok you're going to have to be a tad more specific. What did I do?" 

"You sent that slut to fuck Lucas so I would walk in on them" 

Sebastian should have known Pamela wasn't trust worthy. His mind had been on other things and he forgot all about making sure she didn't tell Kathryn. Still he decided to play dumb hoping maybe she wasn't as informed as he thought. "What are you talking about Kathryn?" Sebastian asked before turning away from her. 

She grabbed his arm and forced him to face her "you know damn well what I'm talking about. You set it up, the question is why? What kind of fucking game are you playing?" 

"None" 

"Liar!" 

He was about to once again deny it when suddenly he changed his mind. There was no way out of the hole he dug himself. The only thing to do was tell the truth. "Ok fine I did it. I told Pamela to seduce Lucas because I knew you would dump him when you found out. And you know what? It worked so I'm not sorry about it." 

Kathryn looked back at him with anger and confusion "why? Why would you do that to me?" 

"Why do you think?" 

"To hurt me" she answered almost softly. 

"No Kathryn I did it because I'm in love with you and Lucas is nowhere near good enough for you." 

"And what you are" she scoffed. "Jesus what a joke." 

"It's so unbelievable that I could love you?" 

She shook her head "it's unbelievable that you expect me to buy it." 

"I'll prove it" he told her before grabbing her from around her waist and pulling her towards him. Before Kathryn could protest he kissed her hard taking her breath away. Although she tried to push him away Kathryn was too caught up in it to stop him. She gave in and kissed him back but as soon as his grip on her loosened she pushed him away. 

"Hardly convincing" 

Sebastian only grinned as he pulled her back to him "who's the liar now." Leaning into her he let his nose brush hers leaving their mouths only a centimeter apart. "You enjoyed it admit it." 

Kathryn was about to give in but instead pushed him away telling him "no." 

"Fine" he sighed as he took a seat at his desk chair "if you're too scared about what you f-" 

"I'm too scared!" She yelled as she charged up to him "who's the one who ran out last night before anything happened?" 

"I told you why I left. I didn't-" 

"Want to hurt me, yeah whatever. You don't seem too worried about hurting me now. What it's not as interesting if I'm into it too?" 

Sebastian was sick of fighting with her. His body ached for her and he was worried if they kept on bickering like this he might tell her something. So without a word he got up from his seat and kissed her softly on the mouth. This time there was no argument and no pushing away, Kathryn eagerly returned it. 

When Sebastian began kissing her neck she pushed him back into his chair. He was about to ask what she was doing when she straddled him and pulled his mouth back to hers. As their tongue's dueled and their bodies pressed against each other Sebastian tried to decide if he should stop this. They would soon be rounding the point of no return and he would have to make the decision whether or not to pull away. In the end the answer was quite simple. 

Breaking away from her mouth he leaned back in his chair while sliding his hands up her shirt. In one quick motion he yanked the white blouse from her body pulling off several buttons in the process. Kathryn wore a white lace bra that cupped her breasts nicely. Sebastian admired them a moment before unclipping the lacy material and taking her bare breasts in his hands. He kneed them while his eyes remained fixated on hers. They both smiled as she arched her back and he brought his mouth to her tit. 

"Oh god" she moaned as he sucked and kissed her breasts enjoying the taste of her skin. Kathryn's body grinded against his until he became painfully hard. He knew he would come from that alone so he picked her off his lap and placed her on the smooth desk in front of them. 

She gave him a curious look as he did so. Smiling he told her "lay back." For once Kathryn didn't argue and did as he said. Getting down on his knees he moved her legs apart and kissed the inside of her thighs while pulling her underwear off. A moment later Kathryn was rewarded by the feel of Sebastian's mouth on her causing her to moan and whither on the desk. 

Sebastian couldn't help but smile at the reaction he was getting from her. Truth be told giving Kathryn head had always been one of his fantasies that he was more than happy to live out. He continued to tongue her until she was moving around so much he had to hold her down to finish. After giving her sensitive clit one more lashing Kathryn came yelling out his name in the process. Sebastian stood up and watched her as she came down from her high. Just watching her breath heavily and sigh made him almost twice as hard. 

"Come here" he said as he pulled her limp body up to him. 

They kissed deeply and slowly and when they parted Kathryn whispered "take me to bed." 

With her legs wrapped around his waist Sebastian picked her up and walked her to the bed. They collapsed back and resumed to make out while pulling off the rest of their clothes. Sebastian maneuvered in-between Kathryn's legs and was about to enter her when she pushed him onto his back. With a sly grin she mounted him then impaled herself on his erection. The feeling was more intense than Sebastian could even have imagined. Gripping Kathryn's waist he held her in place just wanting to savor the feeling on her cunt squeezing him before they began fucking. 

With a tight grip on his shoulders Kathryn began to rock against Sebastian slowly at first but then as he slipped farther and farther into her it became harder and more urgent. He thrusted up into her while she rode him hard and fast. Sebastian's feelings for her combined with the feel of her taunt body working him over soon had him drawling to a climax. 

Sitting up suddenly he wrapped his arms around her body pulling her even closer. Kathryn moaned as their mutual thrusting became more urgent. "Sebastian" she murmured. 

Just hearing her call his name that way was enough to pull him over the edge. With one hand clutching his neck and the other grabbing the sheet that somehow got wrapped around them Kathryn rode Sebastian until her second orgasm of the night hit her. Her body shook as she collapsed against his chest and sighed contentedly. 

It took all of Sebastian's strength not to collapse backwards because he himself was feeling quite tired from all their exertions. "Oh...baby" he sighed as he caressed her naked back and kissed her neck. 

Pulling away only slightly Kathryn gave him a lazy grin as she kissed him softly. "You know you're shaking, don't you?" 

"No I'm not" he whispered even though it was a lie. 

"Yes you are" 

Sebastian fell back against the pillows as Kathryn climbed off his lap and laid down beside him. After awhile of silence Kathryn broke it when she said "maybe I'm starting to believe you." 

He didn't need to ask what she meant by that. By the look on her face which was free of the usual iciness he knew she believed him when he said he loved her. The thought delighted him and killed him at the same time. Sebastian had no idea how to answer her that wouldn't be a lie. So without a word he gently moved himself between her legs and once again pushed himself inside of her. 

Sebastian gently moved inside of her while caressing her face. Their eyes stayed locked on one another the entire time even as they kissed. It was slow, gently love making something, so powerful that neither said anything during it. Kathryn only let out one low moan as he made her come and then collapsed on top of her heaving body. 

Sitting up on his elbows he looked down at her and smiled. She returned it before kissing him once more. When they pulled away she sighed and asked "so what now?" 

"Damned if I know" he laughed. "This was...I mean it was never like that before...for me I mean." 

Kathryn nodded "me too." 

"But I can't" he hesitated before finishing the sentence "I can't leave her just yet." 

She said nothing at first which made him even more uneasy about what her reaction would be. But as usual Kathryn managed to shock him when she said simply "I know. It's ok." 

This wasn't what he was expecting. He thought she would yell or at least turn back to the ice queen mode. In a way he rather preferred that. Having her be understanding about it just made it more painful. Sebastian rolled over on his back and asked "you're really ok with this?" 

"Not really" she sighed. "But I know you can't just get rid of her yet but...you want to right?" 

In all honesty he had no idea. Sebastian caressed her hair and told her "I want to be with you Kathryn." 

"Do you still love her?" 

He should have been expecting the question but it still managed to throw him. His feelings for Annette hadn't changed not really but he was quickly discovering his feelings for Kathryn never went away. Sebastian decided to answer her as honestly as possible and see how she reacted. "I don't know anymore, but it doesn't change what I feel for you." Taking her hand in his he explained "being with Annette...I don't know it's not what I expected. Some times it feels as if something's missing but when I'm with you..." 

"Yes?" 

He smiled "with you everything fits." 

Kathryn smiled "good answer." 

"I thought so" 

She laughed as she let out a yawn "I'm so tired. Congratulations Valmont you wore me out." 

"Good" he said kissing her hand as her eyes began to flutter shut. "Go to sleep baby." 

Kathryn fell asleep a few moments later. Although Sebastian was exhausted, his mind was too full to sleep at the moment. Looking down at Kathryn's sleeping body he was more confused than ever. At the start of this ridiculous plan he had promised himself and Annette that he would not get emotionally involved with Kathryn and he most certainly would not sleep with her. He managed to break both those promises in a little over an hour. 

Sebastian wasn't lying when he told Kathryn he wanted to be with her. He now knew more than ever he did want that, even though in reality it could probably never happen. They were related by marriage even if their parents marriage was a pathetic sham. And although Kathryn hadn't mentioned it that night her reputation meant too much to her to throw it away on him. He secretly wondered if he would or could ever mean more to her than that. 

But above all those things there was Annette. Whether he still loved her or not wasn't the issue. The thing was he cared about her way too much to ever leave her for Kathryn. It would kill her if he did she said so herself. Then again he also didn't think he would ever be able to go through with the plan to destroy Kathryn however if he didn't he just might lose Annette anyway. 

Laying back against the bed Sebastian stayed up the whole night just watching Kathryn sleep. He still had no idea what he would do but one thing was becoming oh so clear to him. He was falling in love with Kathryn and there was nothing on this earth powerful enough to stop it. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	8. A Perfect Night

The Ultimate Deception 

Summary: As Annette and Sebastian's relationship becomes strained his feelings for Kathryn deepen during a night out. 

Chapter 8: A Perfect Night 

"So where exactly are you taking me?" Kathryn asked. 

Cradling the phone against his ear Sebastian couldn't help but smile as he told her "you'll see it's a surprise." 

"I don't like surprises" 

Although he couldn't see her he could tell she was pouting on the other end and it just made him smile more. "Look I promise you'll have fun." 

There was a pause on the line before she finally gave in "ok but what should I wear?" 

"What ever you like" 

"Well is it a casual place or dressy. Ooh is it that new place that opened on Lexington?" 

"No and stop hinting for clues you'll find out tonight. Just be ready by eight. Where are you by the way?" 

Kathryn sighed "shopping with Bethany. I'm bored out of my mind. I'd much rather be home with you" she told him coyly. 

Sebastian smiled as he leaned back in his chair "I don't know you wore me out this morning. I could barely walk after our shower together." 

"Pussy" 

"Bitch" 

She laughed "I'll be home soon and if you're a good boy I might let you play with me before we go out." 

"I can't wait. I miss you" 

Even as Sebastian said it he couldn't believe. Not because it was so unlike him to say sappy shit, which it was but because he meant it. It had been several weeks since they had slept together and his feelings for Kathryn had only grown. With their parents gone they spent nearly every minute in each others bed. In some ways it seemed like they were playing house. They could do what they wanted and so they did with little thought paid to their parents or the fact that Sebastian still had a girlfriend. 

It was that particular thought that was weighing heavily on his conscience along with his true motives behind starting a relationship with Kathryn. Sometimes at night when he was watching her drift off to sleep or after she was coming down from an orgasm he would think about what he was keeping from her and he would always be tempted in those moments to tell her the truth. However he never did partially out of fear at how she would react and largely because of his feelings for Annette. 

While his relationship with Kathryn was only blossoming his relationship with Annette was starting to wither somewhat. It wasn't like it was completely falling apart, they did see each other. It was just when they did there always seemed to be something awkward about it. Annette always wanted to know how things with Kathryn were coming along. It wasn't like Sebastian could tell her the whole truth so he told her part of it. He told her they were getting closer and that Kathryn was starting to trust him. He purposely left out the fact that not only was he sleeping with her on a regular basis but he was also starting to fall for her as well. 

Ever since their first night together Sebastian had never once told Kathryn he was in love with her. He told himself he didn't say it because it was an unnecessary lie but the truth was he was worried it might not be. Sebastian's feelings for Kathryn had always been intense. She had after all been his prime obsession through most of his adolescence but in the past few weeks his passion for her had grown to new heights. It wasn't just the sex, which was amazing but the fact that she allowed him to see parts of her she never showed anyone else. They still bickered and spared regularly but occasionally real feelings emerged. 

"Oh I have to go" she told him interrupting his thoughts "Bethany is getting impatient. I don't suppose you'll give me one last hint?" 

"No you'll just have to wait for tonight. I'll see you then." 

"Bye" 

As Sebastian was putting the phone back in it's cradle a voice behind him asked "what's tonight?" 

He turned around to see Annette standing in the doorway with a worried expression. "Hey" he smiled "what are you doing here?" 

"I thought I'd stop by. I've barely seen you all week. Are you going somewhere tonight?" 

Sebastian shrugged trying to make it appear casual "it's no big deal. I'd just having dinner with Kathryn." 

"Tonight?" She asked as she stepped into the room "but we're suppose to go to that exhibit at the Met tonight. Don't you remember? I got the tickets weeks ago." 

Actually he had completely forgotten. He had been doing that a lot lately as far as Annette was concerned. "Oh baby I forgot. Can we do it another time?" 

"It's only for tonight Sebastian. God I can't believe you're canceling to go out with her." 

He let out a deep sigh as he tried to control his temper. "You're the one who wanted me to continue the plan and that's what I've been doing." 

"Yes but you also said it wouldn't come between us." 

"It hasn't" 

Annette walked up to him and turned him around so he faced her "yes it has. I never see you anymore you're always off doing something with Kathryn." 

"That's not true" he told her even though it was a lie. He had been canceling on her a lot lately. Sometimes he just forgot they made plans and other times he canceled on purpose because he rather stay home and fuck Kathryn then spend a night at the theater. "Look Annette if you want we can call off the whole thing now. I'll drop Kathryn and you and I will go out tonight." 

"That's not what I want. What I want is her out of out lives. Just tell me one thing, you're not sleeping with her right?" 

For the first time since they got back together Sebastian looked her in the eye and lied. "No of course not. We barely even touch. With Kathryn it's usually just a lot of teasing." 

Annette sighed "good, then I'm sorry I'm making this hard on you. I know how you feel about Kathryn and I realize how tough it must be for you to be around her all the time after everything she's done." 

He shrugged "it's not that bad, I manage. So are you ok about me not being able to go tonight?" 

With a strained smile she said "yeah I'll just ask my dad to go or something. Do me a favor though, call me when you get back and tell me how it went." 

"Sure" 

"So I take it the plan is working then. Has she told you she loves you yet?" 

"No she hasn't" Sebastian admitted which was in fact the truth. "But she's starting to trust me. I'm probably the only person on the planet she trusts." 

"Good. You think everything will be set by the time of your parents party?" 

Sebastian looked off as he told her "yeah it should work out perfectly." 

Stepping into his arms Annette wrapped her hands around his as she said "then it will just be me and you, just like we planned." 

Forcing a smile he agreed "yes just like we planned." 

****** 

"Ok we're here" Sebastian announced as he pulled his jag up the long winding driveway. 

"Your fathers country house" she said both surprised and confused. "What are we doing here?" 

He smiled "you'll see." 

Sebastian drove up to the front of the house then hopped out to open the passenger side door for Kathryn. As he did he admired how beautiful she looked in her long silk white dress with a plunging neckline. Her dark hair was swept up on top of her head and she wore only a simple diamond tennis bracelet around her wrist. Sebastian didn't think she could look anymore perfect. Taking her hand he helped her out of the car. "Have I mentioned how incredible you look tonight?" 

She smiled "yes but feel free to do it again." He kissed her neck gently making her whimper. "Hmm that's nice but I want my surprise." 

"Then come along" he said pulling her hand towards the back lawn. 

"What you have to show me is outside?" She said growing annoyed with the game. "Is this some sort of...holly christ" Kathryn exclaimed as they arrived at Sebastian's surprise. 

Spread out before them was a beautifully arranged table set for two. Only a few feet away were several servants standing by a large serving tray filled with a four course meal. To the left of them was a full orchestra who upon their arrival began to play. Amongst all of this beautiful white lights hung throughout the trees illuminating everything. 

Sebastian smiled at Kathryn's stunned reaction. Wrapping his arms around her waist he whispered "well do you like it?" 

"When did you do this?" 

"Yesterday come on" he took her hand and led her to the table. Sebastian pulled out her chair then took a seat across from her. As one of the servants poured them some vintage wine that Sebastian had picked out himself, he couldn't help but notice how quite Kathryn was being. "Everything ok? You haven't said anything." 

"It's just...no one's ever done anything like this for me before." 

For some reason her admission surprised him. Kathryn had her fair share of boyfriends and while some of them might have been pricks he would think most of them worshipped her enough to do something special for her at least once. "Come on I'm sure that's not true." 

She shook her head "yes, yes it is. And even if a guy did they expected something in return. Usually something pertaining to me on all fours." 

Sebastian smirked "well the nights not over yet." 

Kathryn returned the smile as she sipped her wine and seemed to relax. As they started in on their meal she asked "so why this place? Not that I'm complaining..." 

"Well it's where we first met" 

"No it's not" she told him. "We first met at that party in the park." 

"That was our first official meeting. The first time I saw you was here during one of my fathers parties. I was fifteen and you were fourteen." 

Kathryn set her fork down and laid back in her chair. "Ok I don't remember that. I think I recall the party I just don't remember you being there." 

He shrugged "well because I wasn't...technically. You see I had just arrived from my mom's in Paris. I didn't want to stay with my father and he insisted on me attending his party so he could introduce me to everyone. Well that wasn't very appealing to me so I went and hid upstairs" he told her as he turned around and pointed to the top floor of the house. "Anyway I was up there watching everyone arrive when suddenly this absolutely stunning girl arrived wearing a white dress." 

"I always did have exquisite taste." 

"I didn't say the girl was you" 

Kathryn smiled "continue." 

"So this girl, beautiful with dark silky hair and green eyes walked in. She was poised, and graceful and probably had more confidence than anyone in the room. I was convinced she was the most amazing thing I ever saw." 

"Well why didn't you talk to this girl?" 

"I wanted to, badly but I had no idea what to say to her." 

"The infamous Sebastian Valmont was afraid to talk to a girl?" she asked amused. 

"Well she wasn't just any girl and lets just say my way with women hadn't yet kicked in. So instead of introducing myself I stayed upstairs and watched her the whole time. I don't think I ever took my eyes off her once." 

Kathryn smiled "well what every happened to this girl?" 

Sebastian shrugged "I don't know I heard she got fat and married a stock broker." 

At that she chucked her napkin at him and he caught it. "Very funny. Is the story actually true?" 

He leaned across the table and completely serious he asked "what do you think?" Kathryn only smiled in response. "Do you want to dance?" 

"Yes" 

Sebastian got up from his seat and cued the orchestra who immediately began playing a different tune. Taking her hand he led her to the dance floor he had set up. They held each other tight as they glided around gracefully. "This really is perfect Sebastian" she whispered. 

"You deserve it" he whispered back as he kissed the spot under her ear. 

"I'm sorry" 

He looked at her curiously "for what?" 

"For everything. All the things I've done to you, said to you" she gave a him a small smile "will probably do to you." 

Sebastian shook his head "it doesn't matter anymore. It's in the past. All I care about is now." 

For the first time since he'd known her Kathryn's eyes seemed to sparkle as she leaned in and kissed him. Wrapping his arms even tighter around her Sebastian returned it. The band continued playing even as Kathryn and Sebastian stopped dancing. It seemed nothing would interrupt their kiss until the rain began to fall and the thunder started to roll. 

Neither seemed to notice at first since they were both so wrapped up in one another. Finally though they broke apart and Sebastian groaned "dammit." 

They both started for the house but after realizing Kathryn's dress was about to get ruined Sebastian picked her up into his arms and carried her the rest of the way in. Once inside they retreated into the large living room where all the lights were turned on. "God I'm sorry about this. Figures the one thing I didn't plan for." 

To his astonishment Kathryn didn't seem that bothered or upset by the interruption. "It's fine Sebastian." 

Looking her over he couldn't help but smile as she stood there dripping wet, shaking trying to be pleasant. "You're allowed to be pissed." 

"Ok fine it's annoying and I'm still hungry, happy now?" 

He nodded as he began rubbing her arms "you're cold. I'll start a fire." 

Kathryn snickered "when did you turn into a boy scout?" 

"Oh probably around the same time you started being polite" he told her as he opened the fire place. "I'll have someone bring us in something to eat." Once he got the fire started he asked "is there anything else you want?" As Sebastian turned around his mouth fell open at the sight of Kathryn standing in front of him completely naked wearing a coy smile. 

"Only you" she whispered as she walked over to him and knelt down beside him on the floor. Sebastian pulled her onto his lap and kissed her passionately. Without a word she began to undress him until he was completely nude. Gently without breaking from his mouth, she pushed him onto his back and positioned his erection at her entrance. 

Before he could enter her however Sebastian slid his hands up her thighs and flipped her onto her back. Kathryn let out a laugh that quickly changed into a moan as he started kissing down her body. Sebastian licked, sucked, and nibbled on every inch of her until Kathryn was begging him to fuck her. He gave in to her request as soon as he thought she had been adequately teased. 

Sebastian thrusted into her with deep hard thrusts while Kathryn's legs wrapped tightly around him. They fucked until both reached their peak and before either could catch their breath they started all over again only this time it was more gentle and sensual. 

When they were both too worn out to continue Kathryn laid exhausted on Sebastian's chest both naked except for his jacket which Kathryn had thrown on afterwards. The couple rested silently listening to each other breath. Finally Sebastian asked her "what are you thinking?" 

She sighed "just that...I think this is the first time in my life that I've ever been completely satisfied." 

Sebastian grinned "it was good for me too baby." 

"I didn't mean just the sex." Sitting up on her elbow she grinned "but that was very nice. I meant this is the first time I've ever felt truly happy. Here with you." 

Not for the first time that night a feeling of guilt fell upon Sebastian. Not only did he have a girlfriend who he supposedly loved but he was secretly plotting to ruin Kathryn. This was all just suppose to be an elaborate rouse but some where along the way it became very real. Sebastian couldn't be sure what he felt for Kathryn, if it was truly love or just a long standing infatuation but either way he was terrified that he would inevitably end up hurting her. 

Staring into his serious face she asked "is something wrong?" 

"No nothing it's just...you're amazing. Sometimes it seems as nothing has changed, you're still that girl I watched threw my window." 

Kathryn laughed "oh so you admit that was me?" 

"I admit nothing" 

She kissed him softly and as she pulled away she let out a groan. "Oh god I don't want to go back home." 

Sebastian laughed "you'd get bored here eventually." 

"Probably" she admitted "but I don't want to go back to that life. The one where I'm your step sister and you have a girlfriend." 

"It is reality" he told her solemnly. "We could stay overnight if you want." 

Kathryn sighed "no we probably shouldn't. Someone might suspect something" she said meaning Annette. 

That reminded Sebastian that he was suppose to call Annette. Suddenly he didn't care so much. Caressing Kathryn's hair he told her "ok if that's what you want. We should probably go soon then." 

Sliding up his body with a wicked grin she said "well I think we have time for one more round." 

****** 

"So did you enjoy your surprise?" Sebastian asked her as they stepped onto the elevator that led to the ground floor of the townhouse. 

Sliding her arm around his waist she nuzzled his neck and purred "very much, thank you." 

"Oh I think you thanked me plenty" he laughed referring to the blow job she gave him on the way home. 

Turning to him suddenly very serious Kathryn said "Sebastian's there's something I have to tell you." 

He caressed her face and asked "what's that?" 

She hesitated a second before saying "I think...I mean I know that I...um...that I-" 

Immediately Sebastian knew what she was going to say and he was terrified about how he would answer her. Luckily before she could finish the elevator doors opened. Grabbing her hand he said "oh we're here." 

Kathryn stared at him curiously as he led her to the living room "is something wrong?" 

"Oh course not I just can't wait to get to my room so I can finish ravishing you" he told her with a grin that betrayed his sudden anxiety. 

However is anxiety jumped about ten notches as they entered the living room to find their parents. Immediately Kathryn and Sebastian pulled away. "Mother what are you doing home?" Kathryn asked nervously. 

"I live here dear" Tiffani said icily 

"You guys are home early" Sebastian noted. 

"Yes well your step mother wanted to come home early to plan her party." Eyeing his son and step daughter he asked "so where have you two been all night?" 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	9. Confession of an Ice Princess

The Ultimate Deception 

Summary: Kathryn makes a confession to Sebastian that leaves him uneasy. 

Chapter 9: Confession of an Ice Princess 

"So Sebastian tell us about this girlfriend of yours" Edward Valmont said at breakfast the following morning. 

Looking up from his eggs benadict Sebastian glanced down the table at his father and shrugged "well what do you want to know?" 

"Well lets start with her name for starters." 

"It's Annette Hardgrove. She moved here this summer from Kansas. Her father is the new headmaster at Manchester." 

"Oh christ" his father muttered as he set his Wall Street Journal down on the table. "Sebastian tell me this isn't another one of your little games. Because if it is I suggest you cease and assist right now. You can't afford to get thrown out of Manchester and I'm certainly not purchasing another wing of that school just so you can play-" 

"It's not like that dad" Sebastian interrupted him annoyed. "Annette isn't like that. She's an incredible, sweet, amazing girl who I...care about very much." 

"Oh well then, what does she see in you?" His father then chuckled at his joke while Sebastian only answered him with a sarcastic smile. 

"Have you met this girl Kathryn?" Tiffani asked her daughter who was unusually quiet that morning. 

Careful not to look across the table at her stepbrother Kathryn replied "briefly." 

"And what did you think of her?" 

"She seemed very..." Kathryn glanced over at Sebastian who was holding his breath waiting for an answer. With a smile she finished "nice. I'm sure she'll fit in at Manchester just fine." 

Sebastian smiled at her as he finished off his juice. Things that morning were already strenuous between them. Before their parents had arrived home they had gotten into a habit of screwing around with each other in the morning. Sebastian had snuck over to Kathryn's room early that morning but found she was already awake and off talking with her mother about party arrangements. Sebastian tried to pull her away but Tiffani made it nearly impossible so he left the room felling quite annoyed. Then his father had to go and bring up Annette in front of Kathryn. He could tell just by looking at her that the topic made her very tense. 

"So Kathryn what were you up to this summer? Sebastian never did fill me in" his father asked glancing curiously at his son. 

Sebastian gave him a tight smile knowing his father was up to something. The following night when he returned with Kathryn they had both been annoyed to find their parents home early. Edward had then started questioning about their whereabouts and Sebastian responded with some bullshit answer about a party. Tiffani had paid little attention obviously not giving a damn what her daughter was up to but Edward was another story. Although he didn't say it Sebastian got the feeling his father knew something was going on between him and his stepsister. 

Kathryn smiling sweetly at her stepfather and replied "oh shopping, tennis, visiting with friends in the Hamptons. You know just the usual." 

"Any young men I should know about?" 

She shrugged "no one important." 

Even though he knew she couldn't very well tell thier parents the truth Sebastian still couldn't help but feel a little wounded by the comment. It seemed like she had purposely said it just to be nasty. Suddenly Sebastian was filled with the childish need to get her back. "You know if it's ok with you guys I would like to invite Annette over to dinner sometime soon. I know she would like to meet you." 

"That would be lovely Sebastian" Tiffani said sounding surprised. 

"Yes it would be" he agreed as he tempted a glance over in Kathryn's direction. She did not look pleased. 

"Well Kathryn maybe you should consider taking this girl under your wing. Being good friends with the headmasters daughter could be beneficial to you not to mention the family." 

In a voice of pure ice Kathryn answered "I'll think about it. Can I be excused? I have to finish getting ready." 

"Yes" 

After giving Sebastian one last glare she got up from her seat and charged out of the room. Sebastian sighed as he put his napkin down and went after her not bothering to ask if he could be excused. By the time he got to Kathryn's room he found the door closed. He knocked but got no reply so he went in after her. Sebastian found her in her closet muttering swear words as she shuffled through her racks of clothes. "Are you all right?" 

"I can't find my new black dress" she huffed not bothering to look up at him. "God damnit I know it's here! Fucking maid can't do anything right. We should just fire her and get-" 

Noticing a small black dress hanging on the door he asked "is this it?" 

"Yes" she told him before yanking it out of his hands and walking back into her room. 

Sighing Sebastian followed after her "I get the distinct impression you're mad at me." 

Dropping her nightgown she slid on a black thong as she asked in a bored tone "mad about what?" 

"Annette. Look you have no reason to be jealous-" 

"Jealous! Are you insane? You think I'm jealous of that boring twit?" 

Smirking Sebastian walked up to her and slid a hand around the back of her neck. "Ok then you won't mind if I invite her to dinner next Friday?" 

"Not at all. Just as long as Lucas can come as well" 

Sebastian's smile dropped as he hissed "over my dead body." 

Kathryn only smiled as she turned around and finished getting dressed. "Actually I've been thinking it over and perhaps I've been too hard on Lucas. Maybe a second chance is in order." 

"Oh I don't think so" he told her right before spinning her around and giving her a brutal kiss. Kathryn kissed him back sliding her tongue into his mouth and wrapping her arms around him. When they pulled apart he told her somewhat breathlessly "I wasn't actually going to invite her over I was just trying to get a rise out of you." 

"No shit" she snorted as she turned away. 

Sebastian pulled her back to him and demanded "you knew?" 

Nuzzling her nose against his she whispered "of course. I know you better than you think Sebastian." 

He couldn't help but grin as he told her "yes you do." Kathryn kissed him as he led her back to her bed. Reaching behind her he quickly unzipped her dress before pulling her onto his lap. Slipping his hands up her body he cupped her bare breasts and gave them a squeeze causing her to let out a moan. "I missed you last night" he confessed. 

"Really? Before or after you called Annette?" 

Sebastian laughed "you are jealous." 

"Am not" she murmured before leaning in to kiss him. Pulling away she asked "should I be jealous of her?" 

The question caught him off guard. He knew what she wanted to hear. She wanted him to tell her of course she shouldn't feel jealous, that he loved only her but he couldn't say that. Sebastian had all these intense feelings for Kathryn but he still cared deeply for Annette and he couldn't just ignore that. There was also the matter of his plan and the fact that he was suppose to set Kathryn up for a supreme fall in a couple of days. Sebastian still had yet to figure a way out of that. He kept putting it off hoping Annette would give up on the idea so then maybe if he couldn't be with Kathryn he could at least spare her the pain that was almost certain to occur. 

Twirling a piece of her dark hair around his finger he told her "you know how I feel about you. Nothing's going to change that." 

Kathryn smiled in response as she resumed kissing him again. She pushed him onto his back and began grinding her body against his while kissing his neck. When Sebastian instinctually let out a moan she giggled "shh...don't want anyone to hear do you?" 

Sebastian moved his hands down her thighs then flipped her on her back. He suckled her breasts before moving back up her body. While he was kissing her neck, enjoying the taste of her skin Kathryn suddenly pulled his face away and forced him to look at her. Her beautiful face was completely serious as she looked him in the eye and told him "I love you Sebastian." 

And there it was, the statement he had been avoiding since last night. In the elevator he knew that's what she wanted to tell him but he had luckily avoided it. However now there was no getting away from it. Kathryn loved him, in a sick way he should be thrilled that he achieved his goal. He got the ice queen to fall for him and he hated himself for it. In that moment he would have given anything for her to laugh in his face and call him a toy. Anything would be better than having her look up at him with those hopeful, expectant eyes. 

Sebastian had no idea how to answer her. If he told her he loved her he would be betraying Annette but if he didn't tell her he would devastate Kathryn. Unsure of which way to go he did the only thing he could think of at that moment, he kissed her. Kathryn kissed him back as if the admission never happened. 

However Sebastian couldn't get the words out of his head. She loved him. After all these years of secretly pinning for her she finally told him what he wanted to hear but he couldn't tell her it back even if he wanted to. Suddenly Sebastian realized what he was doing and he knew he had to get out of there. 

Pulling away from her he said "um...I gotta go. I forgot I have to meet Annette." 

Kathryn looked at him confused "now?" 

"Yeah" leaning down he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead "I'll call you later." 

Before she could reply he quickly left the room. Once the door was shut behind him Sebastian was tempted for a moment to go back in but he stopped himself. He had to get out of there. 

* * * * * * 

After he left Kathryn's room Sebastian drove around for hours. He went nowhere in particular he just drove hoping to clear his mind and find a solution to his problems. After the sun went down and he hadn't a clue about what to do he went to the only place he could think of that might provide him with some answers. 

Sebastian hadn't talked with Blaine Tuttle in what seemed like ages. Soon after getting involved with Annette he found he had little use for their friendship. He had after all decided to turn over a new leaf and that meant leaving his old life and old friends behind. Still when he showed on Blaine's doorstep in the middle of the night he didn't seem surprised in the least to see him. 

Blaine welcomed him in and after a few minutes of bullshit conversation Sebastian relayed the real reason he was there. He told his old friend the whole story about his plan with Annette to get rid of Kathryn and how he was now starting to have serious doubts about his actions. Truth be told he had no idea how Blaine would react but he was still surprised by his reaction. 

In all the years he had known Blaine Tuttle he couldn't remember a single time he had seen the guy genuinely angry. Sure he had seen him annoyed or put out but he had never seen his friend glare at him with the animosity he did as Sebastian told him about what he planned to do to Kathryn. 

After a moment of silence Sebastian sighed "look Blaine I know you're friends with Kathryn and everything-" 

"No shit Valmont so why the fuck are you here telling me this crap, huh? If you're looking for a pat on the back you came to the wrong guy. I mean Jesus Christ what were you thinking?" 

Sebastian got up from his seat suddenly feeling angry himself. "Do you have any idea what she did to me? She was out of control Blaine!" 

"So what else is new? You use to love that about her until you became pussy whipped by that little blond bitch." 

"Watch it" he warned him. 

"Oh fuck off Valmont save the mocho crap for someone who cares." Shaking his head he asked "what do you want from me?" 

Sebastian let out a roar of frustration "I came here for help! Look I'll admit I went too far with this plan. I didn't think it through all I thought about was paying her back but it blew up in my face." Collapsing back onto the bed he buried his head in his hands as he muttered "she told me she's in love with me." 

"And?" 

Looking up at Blaine he admitted "I think I'm in love with her. What the hell am I going to do?" 

Blaine seemed to think a moment as he lit up a joint and inhaled before answering him. "Do you love the other one?" 

"Yes or at least I thought so." 

"Well you either do or you don't this isn't complicated Sebastian." 

With a helpless shrug he said "it's different with Kathryn. I mean she's infuriating on a good day and down right evil on a bad one but...I love her." 

"Then tell her that but you're eventually going to have to make a decision between the two. I just hope you make the right one." 

Nodding Sebastian stood up and headed for the door. Before leaving he turned around and asked him "are you going to tell Kathryn about the plan?"  


Blaine let out a sigh as he told him "no but if you don't put an end to it I will." 

He leaned against the wall "should I tell her the truth?" 

For the first time that night a small smile appeared on Blaine's face "not if you like your balls where they are. Just call it off and if you don't want her to know about it make sure there's no way for her to find out. That's my advice." 

"Thanks Blaine. I'll see you around." 

After leaving Blaine's Sebastian drove straight home and then went to Kathryn's bedroom. Although he knew she would be asleep he still needed to talk to her and he knew it wouldn't be able to wait until morning. Stepping inside her dark room he found her asleep on her bed dressed in only her bra and underwear with a sheet thrown over her. Sebastian admired her a moment before softly running a hand over her bare skin. As he touched her face Kathryn's eyes began to flutter open. When they started to focus on his she murmured "Sebastian?" 

"Yeah baby" he whispered as he took a seat next to her. 

She sat up a little still barely awake "what time is it?" 

"Late but I needed to talk to you it's important." 

As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes Kathryn asked "how was your date with Annette?" 

"I wasn't with Annette" he admitted with a smile. "I just needed to be alone for a little while to think." 

"Think about what?" 

"What you told me" 

With a sigh she said "I figured that's why you freaked out and left."  


"I didn't freak out" 

"Yeah right" 

Getting frustrated he barked "will you shut up for a minute I'm trying to tell you something." 

"How very romantic" she quipped sarcastically. 

Taking her face in his hands he forced Kathryn to look at him. "I'm trying to tell you that I am in love with you. I know I've said it to you before but-" 

"You didn't mean it?" she finished for him. 

Sebastian could hear the hurt in her voice and he hated the idea that he put it there. "No it's just...I've always loved you Kathryn that's never changed." 

She pulled away from him "yes it has." 

"No it hasn't. I just realized today how much I really do love you." He sighed "I don't know what's going to happen with me and Annette or us but I just want you to know that whatever happens remember that I love you. That will never change." 

Gently Kathryn reached out and caressed his face. "Aren't we serious all of a sudden" she mused. 

"Go ahead mock me I don't care." 

She smiled as she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. "I love you too. Now what do you say we finish what we started this morning." 

Sebastian only grinned as she pulled him back into bed with her. He knew he had decisions to make but for now he just wanted to make love to the one girl he had always loved. Everything else could wait. 

****** 

The following morning Annette arrived at the Valmont's determined to talk with Sebastian. The last time they spoke it had been a very odd telephone conversation. He had given her some sketchy details of his date with Kathryn and told her his parents were home so he couldn't talk long. Since then she had tried to get in contact with him but all she got yesterday was his answering machine. 

That morning Annette was going to call again but decided on a whim to surprise him instead. It was still early so she figured he was asleep. Smiling she quietly opened his door but to her surprise the bed was empty and still made. After realizing the room was empty she walked back into the hallway and tried to figure out where he could be. She knew he was home since she had seen his car parked in the street. 

Annette was about to go ask one of the maids for assistance when a sudden dreadful urge fell upon her. Looking at Kathryn's closed door she wondered if perhaps he was in there...with her. As much as Annette wanted to ignore the idea she couldn't ignore her gut telling her to open up the door and see. 

As quietly as humanly possible she opened the door. The room was dark since the shades were closed but even in the dark she could still very much make out the shape of her slumbering naked boyfriend draped acrossed Kathryn's body. Immediately Annette's hand flew to her mouth as she watched them. Then without a word she backed out of the room and slumped against the wall in the hallway as a single tear rolled down her face. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	10. Little White Lies

The Ultimate Deception 

Summary: Sebastian has to decide whether to go through with the rest of the plan after Annette gives him some unsettling information concerning Kathryn. 

Chapter 10: Little White Lies 

Sebastian was happy. Waking up naked from the previous nights adventures, wrapped snugly around Kathryn he was quite content. Kathryn was sleeping soundly with a small smile on her pretty face. Sebastian wondered if she was dreaming, maybe about him. At the thought he leaned down and kissed her neck. 

He realized last night he was taking a chance falling asleep in Kathryn's bed. Anyone including their parents could walk in on them and there would be no way of explaining themselves. However Sebastian thought it was worth it. He loved watching Kathryn fall asleep and then waking up with her warm body covering him but as he awoke he knew he should leave. 

Getting up ever so slowly Sebastian disentangled himself from Kathryn as he got off the bed. As quietly as possible he dressed in his clothes from last night. While slipping his shoes on he noticed a vase of red roses sitting on her windowsill so he plucked one from the bunch and rested it beside her. Leaning down he brushed her dark hair away before giving her one last light kiss and whispering in her ear "I love you." 

Sebastian was still grinning as he exited her room and headed across the hall to his own. As he opened the door his face fell when he saw Annette standing with her back to him looking out the window. "Annette what are you doing here?" 

Slowly she turned around and with a small smile replied "I wanted to surprise you. Where have you been?" 

"I..." quickly he scanned his brain for a believable alibi and came up with "I went out to an early breakfast." 

"Oh, your bed is still made" 

He nodded "yeah the maid must have made it up while I was gone." Walking over to his girlfriend Sebastian gave her a kiss on the forehead before saying "so not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here?" 

"I needed to talk to you. It's sort of important." 

Judging by the serious look on her face he could tell it wasn't good. However Sebastian had something important to tell her as well that couldn't wait any longer. Sitting back on his bed he said "yeah I have something to say as well. It's about our plan against Kathryn." 

A flicker of concern crossed her face as she asked him "what about it?" 

"I want to put an end to it." 

"What?" 

Pulling his eyes away from hers he continued "I know how badly you want her out of our lives and...I want that too. However this plan...it's just taking things too far. I can't do that to her. I'm sorry Annette." 

Annette had sat down beside him on the bed and was staring out into space as he told her. As soon as he said her name she broke out of her trance and said "you can't be serious. I can't believe you want to back out now." 

"This is the best time, before things go too far." 

"Things have already gone too far!" Annette exploded suddenly. "Kathryn has taken things too far and you want to back out now, just like that? After everything she's done and continues to do to us?" 

Sebastian gave her a curious glance as he asked "what do you mean continues to do to us? What has Kathryn done?" 

Annette was quite for a moment as she turned back around and stared out the window. Finally she said "I'm guessing she didn't tell you. Then again why would she?" 

"What are you talking about?" 

"There's a possibility that I might have to go back to Kansas" she said suddenly facing him. "Thanks to Kathryn." 

"What?" 

"There was a school board meeting at Manchester yesterday. Kathryn attended along with my father. When he was out of the room Kathryn supposedly had a talk with the school board and convinced them that they should look into hiring a new headmaster. She threatened to pull some of the Merteuil money if they didn't." 

The news stunned Sebastian to say the least. It seemed unbelievable which made Sebastian wonder if Annette was possibly mistaken. "How do you know this?" 

"My father's close with one of the board members and he told him what was going on after he got a call from the chancellor saying he was under review. Don't you see Sebastian this is classic Kathryn. She's trying to control you by getting me out of your life for good." Shaking her head she muttered bitterly "she threatened to go after my father but I didn't think she would ever be so ruthless as to go after an innocent man but apparently I was wrong. So do you still think we should drop the plan? Do you still think Kathryn is worthy of your mercy?" 

Collapsing into the leather chair behind him Sebastian's head fell into his hands as he tried to process what Annette told him. He didn't know why it was so inconceivable to him that Kathryn would do something like this. She was right it was classic Kathryn. Thinking back to the previous day Sebastian remembered the conversation he had with her: 

_"You're jealous"_

__

_"Should I be jealous of her?"_

He told her there was no reason to be but he doubted Kathryn was convinced. After all she knew the obstacle Annette posed in their relationship so of course she would be threatened. Sebastian knew better than anyone that when Kathryn felt threatened she pushed back. Getting rid of Annette would definitely qualify as that. 

Still even if Kathryn did as Annette said Sebastian still wasn't sure he could go through with their revenge scheme. As ruthless and manipulative as Kathryn might be he still loved her. The question then was could he trust her? If he couldn't was it worth throwing away what he had with Annette? He couldn't be sure. 

"Are you honestly conflicted about what to do?" Annette asked astonished. 

Sebastian looked up at her and admitted "yes. Look if Kathryn did do this-" 

"You think I'm lying?" 

"I didn't say that. I'm just saying in these past few weeks I've seen a different side of Kathryn and I don't know if ruining her is the answer to our problems." 

Shaking her head she hissed "wake up Sebastian. It's all an act. She'll never change." 

"You're wrong" 

Annette stared at him a moment before saying in a voice barely a whisper "please, Sebastian please don't tell me I'm loosing you to her." 

He got up from his seat and sighed "don't be ridiculous." 

"I'm not, you've been wanting to end this plan for weeks now. Is it because of her? You have feelings for her again don't you?" 

"Annette" he said as he walked up to embrace her. 

"No" she told him holding up her hand to stop him "not now. I can't be here now." 

Walking past him she headed for the door as he called out "where are you going?" 

"Home I need to be by myself for a little while." 

Before Sebastian could protest she was gone. He knew he should have told her it was insane for her to think he had feelings for Kathryn but something had stopped him from telling that lie. Slowly he walked out to his balcony and watched as Annette disappeared into a cab. 

Sebastian stood out of the balcony for a little while thinking about what to do when he felt something soft caressing the back of his neck. Spinning around he came face to face with a grinning Kathryn holding the rose he left for her. "Where did you run off to?" she inquired. 

"I thought I should get out of there before anyone noticed I didn't sleep in my own bed last night. And I needed to change and shower." 

Giving him a once over she noted "you're wearing the same clothes from yesterday." 

He looked down and gave her a small smile "yeah I was just getting to that." 

As Sebastian walked back inside Kathryn followed after him and asked "is something wrong?" 

"No what could be wrong" he said with a shrug as he sat back in his desk chair. 

Kathryn gave him a sly smile as she straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I enjoyed last night" she told him leaning in for a kiss. It was a great kiss, one of those kisses that could make him forget at least momentarily everything Annette just told him. However as they broke apart he remembered and realized he couldn't let himself get tempted. 

In the most casual manor possible Sebastian asked her "so you never told me, what did you do yesterday?" 

"Oh" she sighed "I had a meeting at Manchester with the school board." 

Sebastian's heart sank slightly at the news. "How was it?" 

She shrugged "pretty boring. Although it is fun to throw my power around a bit with those old men." She smirked mischievously "make they realize that with only a few phone calls I can end their so called careers." 

"Why, what did you do?" 

"Nothing really" she said "and since when are you interested in school politics?" 

"I'm not" he told her as he got up from his seat and placed her down on the chair. 

"Ok what is going on with you this morning?" 

Turning away from her Sebastian sighed because he desperately didn't want to do what he was about to. However he realized he had no choice. He loved Kathryn, he always had and it was completely possible that she truly loved him but it wasn't enough. Sebastian didn't trust her even though he very much wanted to. 

For as much as he loved her he knew she could never truly change. Kathryn was a manipulator through and through that would never change and she proved it by going after Annette. Even though he told her Annette wasn't a threat Kathryn still went behind his back and did something she knew he would hate. And then of course she lied about it. As much as it pained him to admit it he knew this wouldn't be the last time she did this. Kathryn always put her own interests ahead of everyone else's. 

Upon seeing the look in Annette's eyes when she thought he might have feelings for Kathryn, Sebastian realized he couldn't choose Kathryn. He couldn't take the chance and be with her because he knew it would only destroy everything. So even though Sebastian loved Kathryn, possibly more than Annette he would stay with his girlfriend. He would go through with their plan because it was the only way to keep Annette. 

After a second of assuring himself that he was doing the right thing Sebastian turned back to Kathryn and asked "do you love me?" 

"Yes I thought we established that last night" 

"Then would you leave with me if I asked you to?" 

As he expected Kathryn seemed a little taken aback by the request. "Leave with you where?" 

"Paris, Nepal, Maui, it doesn't matter. I want to start over with you and in order to do that we have to leave New York." 

"Sebastian" she said as she got out of her chair and approached him "we can't just up and leave." 

"Why not? What's keeping you hear? Our family and so called friends? I love you Kathryn and you know we could never be together if we stayed here." As he told her this he realized for the first time how true it was. 

"But...what about school? And money? I seriously don't see mother handing me over my trust and telling me to go have fun, do you?" 

"I have plenty of money for us to live in whatever lifestyle you want and you can always finish school through correspondence if it's that important to you." 

"This is insane" she sighed as she sat back on his bed. 

Sebastian knelt down beside her and cupped her face in his hands. "I could make you happy Kathryn. We could be happy. I know you want this, I know you want to get away from this life as badly as I do." 

Judging by the look in her eyes he knew she did. "Sebastian they would never let us go. If we left my mother would have us tracked down and brought back. Then everything would be ten times worse. She would make sure I never saw you again." 

"That's why we'd tell them before we left." 

"What?" she asked confused. 

"At their anniversary party" he explained. "We'd tell them in front of everyone that we're leaving together." 

Kathryn looked over at him as if he was insane. "You want me to go up to my mother and say what I'm in love with you and we're leaving town and there's not a damn thing she can do about it? Oh right because she wouldn't go too insane. She would fucking lose it Sebastian!" 

Sebastian grinned "that's sort of the point." When Kathryn still looked at him completely puzzled he explained his reasoning. "You told me awhile ago you would give anything to tell the society cows and your bitch mother to go to hell. Well here's your chance. You can stand up in front of all of New York and tell them to go fuck themselves. I'm offering you a way out Kathryn. We can finally be happy, together if that's what you want." 

As he told her his plan he could see Kathryn's eyes light up at the possibility. He knew it was her secret dream to rid herself of the life she had partially created for herself. Right then he knew she would agree to his suggestion but deep down he wished she wouldn't. "We would be risking everything" she said more to herself than to him. 

"Yes" 

Turing to him she asked "but I would have you right?" Sebastian didn't say anything he only nodded. As he did as slow smile formed on her lips "then it would be worth it. Plus telling everyone, especially my mother to go to hell is more than a little appealing." 

"You'll do it?" 

"Yes" she told him as she leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss. 

"Thank you" 

Kathryn buried her face in his neck and practically purred as she said "at this point I think I would do anything to be with you. I love you Sebastian." 

Swallowing his disgust with himself he whispered "I know." 

****** 

"Sebastian what are you doing here?" 

Stepping inside the Hardgroves modest apartment Sebastian explained himself by simply saying "the plan's on." 

"What?" 

"I love you Annette and I don't want to loose you. If getting rid of Kathryn will prove to you that you're the only one I want to be with then that's what I'll do." 

Annette studied him a moment before saying in her typically sweet manor "I'm sorry Sebastian for doubting you. I know you love me. It's just your past with Kathryn...it's more than a little threatening. The idea that you might not be over her is hard to take but I know you. I know you would never let yourself get pulled back in by her. I'm sorry for thinking other wise." 

"It's understandable" he said avoiding her eyes. 

Her hand came out and gently caressed his face. "Your heart isn't really in this anymore, I realize that. But if we don't get rid of Kathryn for good we could never be happy. She wouldn't let us." 

"I know" 

Wrapping her arms around him she told him "everything will work out. You'll see." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	11. Impending Doom

The Ultimate Deception 

Summary: On the night of the Valmont party disaster is in the air. 

Chapter 11: Impending Doom 

"Come in" Kathryn called to him from the other side of the door. 

"Are you almost rea...my god look at you." Sebastian smiled as he looked over at Kathryn dressed in a simple but elegant beige strapless gown. She looked like absolute perfection to him which only turned his stomach more as he thought about the night ahead. 

Turning to him with a smile she replied "thanks. You don't look half bad yourself." 

"I mean it" he told her wrapping an arm around her waist. "You look incredible." 

Nuzzling her nose seductively against his she whispered "I know. Have the parents left?" 

"Yeah a little while ago." Tonight was their parents anniversary party that was being held at the Plaza Hotel. Since Tiffani was such a control freak she insisted on overseeing everything herself and thus insisted on getting there hours in advance. His father had gone along most likely to get ahead start on the hours of drinking that was sure to follow. Kathryn and Sebastian would arrive together at the party but Sebastian had a sneaking suspicion that they wouldn't be leaving together. 

If was safe to say that he was beyond having second doubts about this evening. He would give anything not to go through with it but he promised Annette and if he wanted to keep her he would have to destroy Kathryn. So Sebastian continually tried to remind himself that what he was doing was for the best. After all it wasn't like Kathryn and him could ever have a real relationship anyway. Still as he held her in his arms and looked at her in that dress he forgot all the reasons they shouldn't and couldn't be together. 

Sliding a hand down her bare arm Sebastian realized Kathryn was shaking just slightly. "What's wrong?" 

She shrugged taking a seat on the bed "nothing. What could be wrong?" 

"Oh come on Kathryn you're a better liar than that" he replied with a smirk. When Kathryn only shot him a dirty in response Sebastian took a seat next to her and asked "you're worried about tonight, aren't you?" 

Sighing she told him "I just can't shake the feeling that something's going to go wrong." 

"Like what?" he asked purposely avoiding her eyes. 

"I'm not sure. It's just...everything's going so well lately I guess I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop." 

"We don't have to do this if you're not sure" Sebastian told her suddenly. He knew what he was doing telling her this, he knew it would fuck up the plan but he didn't care at that moment. 

"No I want to go away with you Sebastian." Gently caressing his face she explained "I think I'm just anxious to get it over with. Do you have everything set?" 

"Set?" 

"Yeah for when we leave" 

"Oh yeah, it's taken care of" he lied. 

"Good then there's nothing to worry about" she told him before pulling him into a kiss. As Sebastian returned it he desperately tried to tune out that voice in his head that was screaming at him to come clean with her. However as much as he might want to tell her the truth he knew no good would come of it. It might clear his conscience but Kathryn would still hate him. 

As their kiss grew more passionate it occurred to Sebastian that this might be the last chance he had to make love to her. The thought made him kiss her even harder as he pulled her down to the bed. At first Kathryn didn't protest when he climbed on top of her and gently squeezed her breast. Letting out a moan she murmured "we can't, we have to go...christ that feels good." 

"Please" he whispered letting his hand slide under her dress. 

Kathryn answered him by pulling him back into a kiss and then pushing him onto his back. Sebastian watched amazed as she quickly unzipped his pants and then straddled him. "All right but clothes on. It took me fifteen minutes to get into this dress and I'm not going through that again." 

"Yes ma'am" he answered before pushing himself inside of her. 

****** 

Almost an hour later Kathryn and Sebastian were sitting comfortably side by side on the way to the Plaza. "Well so much for arriving early" Kathryn smirked "or on time." 

"Your mother will have a fit" Sebastian muttered as he stared out the limo window lost in thought. 

"Let her. So have you thought about where you want to go?" 

He looked over at her "when?" 

"Tonight, after the party" she reminded him. "I was thinking maybe the Greek islands. What about you?" 

Sebastian shrugged "whatever you want." 

Kathryn studied him a moment before asking "is something wrong?" 

"No everything's fine." 

"Are you thinking about Annette?" 

The question surprised Sebastian to say the least because Kathryn rarely if ever mentioned Annette. "What makes you think that?" 

Kathryn shrugged "she'll be there tonight. Have you thought about what you are going to say to her? About us I mean." 

"Not really" 

"You still care about her" she told him. "Are you having second thoughts about leaving with me?" 

"No Kathryn" he gently touched her cheek "I love you. I want my life to be with you." 

"Good" she whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder. 

They rode to the party in silence both lost in there thoughts. When the limo stopped in front of the hotel Kathryn sat up "we better get in there." 

However as the driver opened the door Sebastian quickly shut it. On a sudden urge he whipped around and kissed Kathryn. When they pulled away he told her "I have to tell you something." 

"What?" 

For a split second Sebastian was tempted to tell her everything. However something stopped him, namely his fear at how she would react. Instead he told her "what every happens in there tonight I want you to know I love you." 

"I know you do" Kathryn said giving him a small smile. "Now can we go?" 

Sebastian got out and helped his step sister out of the car. When they arrived at the large ball room it was clear the party was already in full swing. Looking around Kathryn commented "well I guess mother went all out. Half of Manhattan must be here." 

"Typical Tiffani" Sebastian muttered. As he glanced across the room his eyes fell upon Annette who was standing on the opposite side of the room chatting with her father. When her eyes locked on his she gave him a small smile that he uneasily returned. 

"We should probably mingle" Kathryn said interrupting his thoughts. "I'm not suppose to make my little speech to the happy couple for another half hour." 

"Ok" he agreed "I have to go greet Annette anyway." 

Kathryn eyed the pretty blond and smiled sarcastically "have fun." 

Sebastian smiled sadly as he watched her walk away. Turning around he noticed Annette heading his way wearing a pale pink dress. "You look lovely" he told her as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. 

"Thank you. So how is everything going?" 

"Fine, just like we planned" he told her stiffly. 

"That's good" Annette eyed him slightly concerned. "Are you ok?" 

"I just want to get this over with" he sighed. 

"I know what you mean" Annette replied. 

_Actually you haven't a fucking clue what I mean_, Sebastian wanted to yell back at her. However he stayed silent and only nodded in agreement. "Oh there's you aunt" she smiled pointing past him to his aunt Helen. "We should go say hello." 

"You go I'm going to get a drink." 

"Ok" turning back to him she reminded him "don't worry Sebastian everything will be ok." 

Sebastian nodded dully as he walked over to the bar and ordered a scotch. "Hello Sebastian" 

At the sound of his name Sebastian turned to see Annette's father standing behind him with a friendly grin. Forcing a smile Sebastian greeted him "hello sir, are you enjoying yourself this evening?" 

"Yes I am. Your step mother sure knows how to throw a party." 

"That she does" he said with a hint of nastiness in his voice. 

"Is something the matter Sebastian?" 

"No, I'm just fine" he told him finishing off his drink. "So have you heard back from the school board yet?" 

Mr. Hardgrove looked at him confused "about what?" 

"Your job. Actually I wanted to apologize for that, it's namely my fault-" 

"Sebastian what are you talking about? What's this about my job?" 

"You know the school board placing you under review, possibly moving back to Kansas." As Sebastian studied the confused mans expression a realization hit him. "And you have no idea what I'm taking about do you?" 

"Can't say I do" 

Closing his eyes he muttered "it figures. You're job was never in danger?" 

Mr. Hardgrove laughed "well I certainly hope not. Where would you ever get the idea that it was Sebastian?" 

Sebastian was tempted only for a moment to tell him his darling daughter was behind the lie. However as he scanned the room for Annette he told said "just someone with some wrong information." When he spotted Annette talking with one of Tiffani's friends he told the headmaster "will you excuse me for a moment." 

He didn't wait for a reply and instead charged over to Annette. Sebastian's head was spinning with all this new information. How could Annette, the most honest person he knew, tell him such a colossal lie? She had purposely made him doubt Kathryn the question was why? Without a word he took Annette's arm and told her "we need to talk, now." 

Before Annette could protest Sebastian dragged her out of the room determined to get some answers. When they were alone she pulled away from him and looked up at him like he was crazy. "What is wrong with you? I was talking with someone." 

"I don't care" he told her coldly. 

"Sebastian what's going on?" 

Trying to control his temper the best he could he said "I just had the most interesting chat with your father. Guess what he told me?" 

She shrugged "I have no idea." 

Stepping closer to her he hissed "his job was never in danger. Kathryn never talked with the school board and she certainly didn't order them to fire him. You lied to me and I would like to know why, now!" 

For a second Annette looked like she was about to protest or deny it but then she told him in a cold tone that matched his own "why do you think?" 

"I have no fucking clue!" 

"I know what's going on between you two" 

The news shocked Sebastian but he wasn't about to admit anything yet. "What are you talking about?" 

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" She nearly screamed "I know you're fucking her! So go ahead deny it, tell me I'm wrong." 

He shook his head "no you're right I am sleeping with her. How long have you known?" 

"Does it matter?" Annette's eyes welled up with tears as she whispered "I knew you would sleep with her. So tell me Sebastian was that the real plan all along? Was this whole thing just an elaborate way to get her into bed?" 

"What are you talking about?" 

"It's all about her. It always has been. You loved her and then you hated her. So what do you love her again?" 

Avoiding the question he said "this isn't what this is about. It's about you lying to me-" 

"Oh right because you haven't been lying to me for weeks right?" She laughed coldly through her tears. "You're right I did lie because I wanted her out of our lives. Isn't that what you wanted too?" 

"It was" 

Annette flinched "but it's not anymore, right?" 

"I don't want to see her hurt. The plan ends now, I should have ended it awhile ago" with that Sebastian turned away from her and headed back to the party. 

However Annette grabbed his arm and pulled him back "what are you going to do? Tell her not to go threw with it?" 

It was then Sebastian made a split second decision. "No I'm going to let her tell everyone about us." 

Annette looked at him confused "but-" 

"After Kathryn makes her speech I'm leaving with her" 

"No Sebastian, don't do this please" she begged. 

Sebastian felt only a slight pang of guilt for what he was doing to her. If she hadn't lied things might not have gone this far but they had. Pulling away from her he told her "let it go Annette, it's finished." Then without a second look back he left her. 

****** 

A few minutes after Sebastian headed back to the party Annette did as well. First however she had gone to the ladies room where she cried and then tried her best to compose herself. As she walked back to the ballroom she vowed she wasn't about to let Sebastian leave town with that tramp. If he did he would be making the biggest mistake of his life. Sebastian was just far too infatuated with Kathryn to see that. 

Annette had planned for all of this in advance. It wasn't like she thought Sebastian would figure out she was lying or actual threaten to leave town with Kathryn. She just knew things had a way of not always working out so she brought with her a little insurance in the form of a certain signed document. 

Clutching the contract she walked into the now crowded ballroom and looked around for Kathryn. She quickly spotted the beautiful brunette surrounded by her adoring public. Standing at a distance Annette watched her for a moment trying to see what it was about her that Sebastian found so appealing. Was it that she was beautiful? No it wasn't just that there were thousands of other girls who were prettier. It was that she was bad and she was a challenge to him. Annette quit being a challenge to Sebastian as soon as she spread her legs. 

The thought made her even angrier. Annette headed right for Kathryn and waited for the crowd to depart. When they did she approached her from behind. "We need to talk." 

Turning around Kathryn gave her a cold smirk and said "no I don't think so." 

Annette grabbed her wrist "oh I do. Now Kathryn." 

She looked like she was about to protest but then decided against it. "Ok fine but make it quick." 

Kathryn followed her out of the ballroom and into one of the empty rooms where the Valmont's were keeping all their gifts. Once alone she turned to her and asked in a typical bored tone "what the fuck's so urgent?" 

Remaining as calm as she could under the circumstances Annette told her simply "I hear you and my boyfriend are going away together." 

A flicker of surprise crossed Kathryn's face that was soon replaced with a wicked grin. "Did Sebastian tell you that?" 

"Yes he did...about three weeks ago" 

"What are you talking about?" With a snicker she said "well I suppose it doesn't matter anymore. You're right Annette Sebastian and I are going away together. You see he's finally gotten over his boring little virgin fetish. He loves me, he has all along and nothing you say or do can change that." 

"Care to make a wager on that?" Annette replied with a smile. "You know it's funny, I would have figured you were smarter than that Kathryn." 

Kathryn sighed "what are you babbling about?" 

"Didn't you think it was strange how he was suddenly being so nice to you? I mean after everything you did to him he forgave you, just like that." 

Like Annette expected Kathryn seemed taken aback by the question. Still she held her ground and demanded "what are you talking about?" 

"I know everything that went on between you two and you know how I know?" Annette waited a beat before revealing her secret "he told me. You see this whole supposed relationship between the two of you is a lie." 

"Oh please" Kathryn exclaimed. 

"Sebastian was so sick of you he came to me one night with this elaborate scheme. He devised this plan to get you to fall in love with him by slowly seducing you and low and behold it worked. It actual turned out to be surprisingly simple. We faked a few fights, he showed up at the same clubs and charity events as you, and he even got Pamela Bateman to seduce Lucas away and for you to walk in on it. Then when you were vulnerable enough he confessed his undying love and you of course bought every word." 

Kathryn was staring at Annette in complete shock but still she refused to buy any of it. "You're unbelievable, you'd say anything to keep him with you wouldn't you?" 

Annette stepped closer to her as she asked "you're suppose to give a speech in a few minutes right?" 

"Yes" 

"And in it you're going to toast your parents and then tell everyone about you and Sebastian. You see that was part of the plan as well. Sebastian would manipulate you into telling everyone you're in love with your stepbrother. After your big speech you're suppose to go away together only he's really going to deny the whole thing afterwards. He's planning on leaving you completely humiliated and disgraced Kathryn. So you still think he loves only you?" 

Shaking her head Kathryn whispered "you're lying. He loves me" 

"It's all an act Kathryn" 

"Do you actually expect me to believe one thing you say you stupid little bitch? I don't think so. Now if you'll excuse me I have a speech to make." 

"I do have proof" 

Kathryn stopped at the door and turned around. "What proof?" 

Annette held up the contract "this. It details the whole plan to the letter. We both signed it, see for yourself." 

Hesitantly Kathryn approached her and looked at the paper in her hand a moment before grabbing it. Annette watched as Kathryn began to read it. Her face was blank as usual but as she got farther down the page her expression began to fall and her hands began to shake. In fact her expression was so sad Annette thought she might actually start to cry. For a second she felt bad about what she was doing until she remembered who Kathryn was. She cared for nothing and no one, least of all Sebastian. Kathryn deserved what was coming to her. 

Watching Kathryn fall quietly from grace Annette suddenly recalled something Kathryn said to her on their first meeting and she couldn't help but throw it back in her face. "So Kathryn how does it feel to love someone knowing it was all based on a lie?" 

Slowly Kathryn looked up at her but said nothing. Smiling just slightly Annette quipped "what no quick comeback or insult, how unlike you." 

Just then the door behind them opened and Sebastian appeared. "Hey Kathryn there you are." Noticing Annette his smile fell and he asked "what's going on?" 

Annette looked over at Kathryn who's back was turned away from Sebastian "should you tell him or should I?" 

Kathryn said nothing she only turned around and dropped the contract on the floor as she brushed past Sebastian and ran out of the room. 

"Kathryn!" Sebastian yelled after her. Turning to Annette suddenly he hissed "what did you say to her?" 

"The truth" 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	12. Numbing the Pain

The Ultimate Deception 

Summary: Kathryn deals with Sebastian's betrayal while he confronts Annette 

Chapter 12: Numbing the Pain 

_He didn't love her._

__

That thought ran endlessly through Kathryn's mind as she pushed her way out of the party. He never loved her; it was all a set up so he could be with her. _Her_. That pure, blond, little goody-goody. God she was going to be sick. 

After reading that god damn contract until the words began to blur Kathryn could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes. However there was no way she would allow herself to cry in front of Annette. Then she heard Sebastians voice and for a split second that shiver of delight she always got when she heard him occurred. Just for a moment she forgot about Annette and the fact that their relationship was all a tremendous lie. But like a quickly approaching avalanche it all came back to her and she knew she had to get out of there. She wouldn't let them see her cry. 

Ignoring the greetings of the drunken party goers and the obnoxious pleas from her mother, Kathryn all but ran out of the ballroom. She had no idea where she was going she just knew she had to get the hell out of there. The cold New York air hit her as she pushed past the glass doors. It was then she realized he was calling out her name. "Kathryn! Kathryn wait, please!" 

Had he been following her the whole time? She couldn't be sure and she didn't care. Kathryn ignored Sebastian as she rushed down to the line of awaiting limos. However in her rush to escape him she tripped and fell to the hard pavement. For a second she just laid there not quite ready to get up. Then she felt his warm hand on her bare arm and could feel him knelt down beside her. 

Touching her face ever so gently Sebastian asked her "are you ok?" 

Kathryn looked up at him for the first time that night. His eyes were filled with a mixture of worry, panic andguilt. For a second she wanted to hear him out. Listen to his explanation as to why he did this to her but then that nauseous feeling reemerged and she hated him for making her feel like this. 

Immediately she pushed him away sending him toppling back on his ass. "Stay away from me" she ordered him as she got to her feet ignoring the pain in her ankle. 

"Kathryn you have to listen to me" he said carefully. 

"Why?" she yelled "so you can tell me it's not true? Tell me that wasn't your signature on that document? Tell me you didn't want to see me destroyed and humiliated? Go ahead Sebastian, lie to me some more!" 

He stared at her too thunderstruck for words "II" 

"Go ahead" she hissed as she started to advance on him "tell me you love me." Giving him a hard push she demanded "did you have fun, huh? Did you enjoy making me trust you?" 

"You know it wasn't like that" 

Kathryn laughed harshly "of course it was. I'm an expert at this game remember? I thought I was better at this game than you were but I guess I was wrong. I'm just another dumb conquest to you, just like all the rest. Right?" she yelled pushing him once again. 

"No of course not" reaching out to touch her he said "I love you Kathryn." 

"Stop lying!" She hit him hard again but he didn't back down. "God I hate you! I hate you!" she screamed over and over again as she hit him. Finally though her sadness overwhelmed her anger and she finally broke. After hitting him twice more in the chest the tears started to fall and soon she didn't have the energy to fight him anymore. 

When Kathryn began to cry Sebastian wrapped his arms around her and whispered "its ok." 

She let him hold her only for a moment before pulling away and muttering "no it's not, it never will be." 

Then slowly and sadly she turned around and walked away. Sebastian caught up with her and pulled her back "I'm not letting it end like this." 

Feeling more than defeated Kathryn turned back around and asked "what do you want from me? You got what you wanted, why can't you just leave me alone?"  


He shook his head "I did not want this. I never wanted to hurt you Kathryn." 

"Of course you did. Wasn't that the whole point? To get me back for hurting you? Well congratulations it worked." Wiping at the tears that were falling down her face she whispered "you have no idea how well it worked. I loved you so much. God I would have done anything for you Sebastian. I almost did. I was going to give up everything and that was exactly what you wanted." 

Watching her cry Sebastians own eyes started to water up as he explained "Kathryn I do love you, you have to believe that. But you want the truth so here it is; yes I did try to get you to fall for me so I could hurt you. After what happened with Annette I wanted to hurt you back as much as you hurt me." 

"Mission accomplished" 

"But then I realized that I wasn't acting anymore. I fell in love with you Kathryn." 

"Was that before or after you took me to bed?" When Sebastian didn't answer right away she shook her head and said "that's what I figured. You don't love me Sebastian, you don't even know what it is." 

Kathryn turned away from him again and he once again caught up with her. "You know that isn't true" 

"It doesn't matter, it doesn't change the fact that you were setting me up to be destroyed. If you love me so much how could you do that to me?" 

"I was going to call the plan off Kathryn I was, but then Annette came to me with this story about you getting her father fired so-" 

"Of course you believed her because Annette never lies unlike me, right?" Turning around suddenly she let her hands rest of the hood of the limo for balance. She felt dizzy all of a sudden. This must be what it feels like to have everything come crashing down around you she thought to herself. "God I think I'm going to be sick." 

Sebastian touched her back as he suggested "let's just get out of here." 

Kathryn pulled away as she faced him "no I'm not going anywhere with you ever again. It's done with." 

"No" he said wiping tear from his eye "I'm not letting you go." 

Ignoring his plea she told him "I never want to see you again." 

"No" he said as he tried to pull her back to him. 

"It's over with!" She yelled as pushed him away roughly "don't talk to me, don't look at me and certainly don't touch me. You can't apologize your way out of this one Sebastian. I will hate you for the rest of my life for doing this to me. 

Then before he could say anything more she got into the car slamming the door behind her. Once hidden behind the tinted windows Kathryn began to sob uncontrollably. Through her tears she glanced once more out at Sebastian who was standing on the sidewalk in shock. She realized he was crying, he had been but it didn't change anything. Maybe he did love her or maybe it was all an act. Kathryn didn't care anymore. 

* * * * * * 

Sebastian could do nothing but watch helplessly as the limo drove away. As much as he wanted to chase after her he knew he couldn't. Over the past few weeks Sebastian had often wondered how Kathryn would react if she found out the truth. He imagined many different reactions but namely he just thought she would be pissed. He never imagined she would break down the way she did. Kathryn did truly love him. 

However as he swallowed back his tears and wiped his face Sebastian realized that was over with. He had gone too far this time and she was right he couldn't just apologize over this. No amount of I'm sorry's was going to make up for all the pain he caused her. Still Sebastian was no quitter. He loved her and he would get her back he didn't care what it took. 

Slowly and mechanically Sebastian walked back into the Plaza. When he got to the ball room his uncle John was making a toast to his father and stepmother. However he paid little mind, there was only one reason he had come back to the party and it wasn't to party with all his parents lame ass friends. 

As Sebastian quietly walked among the crowd he scanned the room for Annette. He spotted her standing towards the back where he left her before chasing after Kathryn. She too was paying little attention to the toast as she looked around the crowd nervously. Soon her eyes locked on Sebastian's as he approached her. Before she could say a word he grabbed her arm and led her to the back room they had occupied only a few minutes before. 

Once they were safely inside with the door closed she asked "what happened?" 

In a voice of pure ice he told her "exactly what you planned I expect. Now I want to know just what the hell possessed you to go after her?" 

* * * * * * 

Somehow Kathryn made it out of her limo and into the townhouse. With her ankle still throbbing from her fall and the tears that were still running down her face she could imagine what she looked like. The servants would no doubt be gossiping for weeks over poor, pitiful Ms. Kathryn. They would probably say she got what she deserved and they would be right. 

That's what she was, pitiful. Her mother was right all along she just had too much pride to admit it. How else could you describe a girl who spent her whole life getting her kicks by watching others suffer. Sebastian had told her before what a miserable waste of space she was and now she was finally realizing how right he was. 

All this self pity was starting to make her sick, literately. As soon as Kathryn got to her room she hobbled to the bathroom and started throwing up. She was shaking so badly and in so much pain both physically and mentally that it was making her sick. Resting her head against the porcelain toilet she almost laughed at the irony. How many times had she been in this very position in the past? Only then she wanted to make herself sick. Poor pathetic little rich girl. 

Slowly she got up from her position on the floor and walked back to the bedroom. As she sat down on the bed suddenly a rush of memories came back to her at warp speed: 

_"I'll give you something you've been obsessing about ever since our parents got married"_

__

_"I wanna fuck!" "And I don't"_

__

_"You're just a toy Sebastian"_

__

_"What you did...it doesn't matter anymore."_

__

_"Whatever happens remember that I love you. That will never change__.__"_

__

_"I need you"_

__

_"I want you"_

__

_"I love you Kathryn"_

__

It was all a lie every word of it. As Kathryn recalled everything he said to her, all the times he had taken her to bed and knowing not a damn bit of it was true made her shake in not only sadness but anger. He had made love to her right there only a few hours ago, but she was just another fuck to him. Looking up from her position on the bed she noticed her suitcases sitting out ready to go. 

Suddenly Kathryn got up from the bed and lunged at them. She opened them and began throwing everything out. Her clothes, her accessories other stupid momentos she had kept over the years for no apparent reason. Kathryn threw them all out not caring when her three hundred dollar of perfume got smashed or her silk dress got makeup spilled on. It didn't matter anymore. 

In her fit of anger she knocked over a box resting on her vanity table. Out tumbled a couple pieces of jewelry, some cigarettes, a couple vials of coke, one of heroin, two bottles of prescription pills and a picture of Sebastian. Kathryn abandoned her suitcases and slowly crawled over to the scattered items. In her right hand she scooped up the picture and in her left the drugs. 

* * * * * * 

"Why did I do it? Why do you think?" Annette asked beyond exasperated at this point "you were about to throw your life away on her Sebastian. I was trying to help you." 

Sebastian didn't care anymore about hurting Annette's feelings. "Oh please you mean you were trying to help yourself. You couldn't stand the idea that I would choose her over you. You're jealous." 

"Don't do this, don't make me out to be the bad guy Sebastian. You know what I feel for you and if I thought that Kathryn could truly make you happy then I would gladly let you go. But I know her Sebastian and she doesn't have it in her to love you the way you deserve." 

"How would you know?" He sneered at her "you don't know the first thing about her." 

Annette shook her head "yeah I do. I read your journal remember, I know what you said about her. Everything I know about Kathryn I learned from you Sebastian." 

"That was in the past. She's changed" he waited a beat before telling her "she loves me and I'm in love with her." 

She flinched in response "you don't honestly believe that do you?" 

"It's the truth Annette. I've always loved her it's just over these last few weeks I've come to realize how much I need her." 

"Sebastian" she told him firmly "Kathryn's a liar and manipulator and you know that." 

Stepping closer to her he hissed "well I'm starting to realize you're hardly captain of the morality police either. Kathryn may lie but at least she doesn't dress it up to be something it isn't." 

"What's that suppose to mean?" 

"You preach honesty and trust more than anyone I've ever met but as soon as things don't go your way you manipulate and lie just like her. Only at least Kathryn doesn't pretend to be someone she isn't." 

Annette laughed harshly "of course she does." 

"Not to me, never to me." With that Sebastian turned back to the door to leave. 

"Where are you going?" Annette called out to him 

"To find her" 

"She won't take you back" she told him softly. "In fact she's probably plotting how to get back at us this very moment." 

Sebastian of course realized this but it didn't matter. Let Kathryn do what she wanted to him or Annette even. He wasn't going to give up on her anytime soon. "I don't care" he told Annette. "I'm going to get her back no matter what it takes" 

* * * * * * 

Kathryn could feel the warm blood start to trickle down from her nose. Perhaps she had enough coke or maybe it was from mixing the heroin in with it. However it wasn't enough, not nearly. The pain was still there and as she stared at the old photograph of Sebastian it was worse than ever. 

Wiping her nose carelessly she bent her head back down to the silver mirror in front of her where the coke was lined in semi-neat rows. She snorted some more and this time the high hit her so fast it made her leg come out and knock the mirror from her lap. It crashed loudly but Kathryn barely noticed. Her vision was becoming blurry now which was good. She didn't have to look at his face. 

Still as she collapsed back against her pillows she clutched the photo and smiled at it. _Her Sebastian_. God she loved him, she always had and always would. Too bad it was all a lie. The thought made her reach absent mindedly for the pills that were resting beside her. Kathryn wasn't sure what they were exactly her vision was too blurry to see. It didn't matter though, if they could make her forget then they were fine by her. 

Somehow in her half delirious state she managed to get the cap open. She poured the bottle out into her hand and stared at them a moment before shoving them down her throat. Kathryn's hands were shaking badly now as she held the picture of Sebastian. She tried to remember when it was taken but she couldn't remember. The thought made her happy, maybe she was starting to forget. With a lazy smile she ripped the photo and laid back on the bed. 

Slowly her eyes began to flutter shut as her head hit the pillow. Vaguely Kathryn noticed that the pure white pillow was turning red. Was it from her nose or had she cut herself? She didn't really know but her mother would have a fit in the morning. It didn't matter, nothing really ever did. 

As she began to drift in and out of consciousness Kathryn's mind wandered back to that perfect night with Sebastian. Everything had been just right then. That was the night she realized she truly loved him. It was funny even now she thought she could hear his voice. Almost smiling she muttered "Sebastian" before blacking out. 

* * * * * * 

"Is Kathryn home yet?" Sebastian asked one of the maids as he walked into the townhouse. After his fight with Annette he had left the party without even a good-bye to his parents. Taking one of the limos home he prayed Kathryn had gone straight home rather than out wandering the city. 

The maid gave him a concerned look as she told him hesitantly "yes she arrived a little while ago." 

"Was she...ok?" 

"Not really sir. Teresa heard some yelling and banging coming from her room but we thought it best not to disturb her." 

Sebastian nodded at her before walking to Kathryn's room. He was about to walk right in but he thought he should knock first. However when the third knock got no response and she didn't respond when he called her name he knew something was wrong. Sure enough when he opened the door his mouth fell open at the scene in front of him. The room was completely torn apart with Kathryn's things scattered all over the place. In the midst of all the chaos was Kathryn who was laying down on her bed with her head turned away from him. 

At first Sebastian just assumed she was sleeping. Then as he walked over to her he noticed the blood stain on he white pillow and realized Kathryn wasn't sleeping she was unconscious. Immediately he turned her over and saw the blood coming from her nose and the powder still on her face. 

"Kathryn! Kathryn!" He screamed as he tried to wake her up but got not response. Feeling around her neck he couldn't find her pulse so he bent down but realized she was barely breathing. With his hands shaking like crazy Sebastian pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911. "I need an ambulance at 84 and Madison, now" he told the operator. When she tried to get more information from him he screamed "she's collapsed and not breathing. Just get here!" 

Throwing the phone away Sebastian tried CPR which he dimly recalled from gym class his junior year. When it didn't seem to make a difference he began to plead with her. "Kathryn you have to wake up for me baby. You can't do this to yourself, not over me. Please god, I love you so much" 

Sebastian was still pleading with her when the paramedics arrived several minutes later. They quickly got her onto a stretcher and led her out of the house. Sebastian tried to find out if she would be ok but they wouldn't tell him anything. They did however let him come along with her to the hospital. 

When they arrived Kathryn was rushed to the ER and when he tried to go in with her a pretty red haired nurse ushered him out. "I'm sorry but you can't go in. Now how do you know the young women?" 

"She's my..." Sebastian wanted to say girlfriend but he knew when Kathryn woke up and found out he said that she would be pissed so he told her "step sister." 

"Ok have you notified your parents?" When he shook his head no she said "well I can do it for you if you like. It's your call." 

"I'll do it" he told her. So he went and called his father and told him Kathryn was in the hospital. When Tiffani got on the phone he reluctantly admitted he thought it was drugs. Sebastian wasn't shocked in the slightest when Tiffani told him to keep his mouth shut about that. 

The doctors still hadn't come out when Edward arrived wearing his tux looking quite tired. "How are you doing son?" 

"I'm not the one in the hospital dad" he muttered numbly. "Where's Tiffani?" 

"Talking with the doctors" 

Sebastian was pissed that Tiffani got to find out about Kathryn when she couldn't care less about her daughter. He was the one who loved Kathryn, he should be there not the ice queen. Immediately Sebastian got to his feet but his father pulled him back "where are you going?" 

"To find out about Kathryn. That viper shouldn't be the first person she sees when she wakes up." 

Sebastian pulled out of his fathers grasp and ignored him when he called out for him to stop. Instead he charged down the corridor determined to see Kathryn. However he stopped in his tracks when the doctor came through the emergency room doors with Tiffani following behind him. "How is she?" Sebastian asked as he approched the older man "is she awake?" 

The doctor wore a serious expression as he looked back at Tiffani then back at Sebastian. "We did everything we could but, I'm sorry...she's dead." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	13. Haunted

The Ultimate Deception  
  
Summary: Sebastian refuses to let go of Kathryn.  
  
Chapter 13: Haunted  
  
  
  
  
_15 Months Later_  
  
  
  
  
It never went away.  
  
As Sebastian looked out at the snow that was slowly blanketing the city, it was the one conscience thought that kept drifting in and out of his head. It never went away. He wasn't referring to the weather   
or the calculus homework that was lying idly on his desk. Rather he was referring to the cold, empty, hollow feeling that seemed to remain within him where ever he went. It started after her death and   
it was still with him well after a year later. Sebastian was starting to think that it never would go away.  
  
He still couldn't say her name and refused to be around anyone who did. This of course made it at first quite difficult to be around certain people namely his parents. No one understood his attitude and grief but then again how could they? Annette had tried in her own way, even insisting she shared the burden of his guilt. Only she didn't get that it wasn't about guilt. Although Sebastian felt that as well it wasn't the cause of his turmoil. It was the ache of not having her with him anymore, the mind numbing pain of having his soul ripped out.  
  
He was aware of how melodramatic it all was. If Kathryn was there with him she would likely be laughing her ass off at him. "Jesus I'm dead, get over it already" she would snicker in her typical bitchy   
tone. Then she would smile at him like she had a thousand times before and whisper "but I do miss you." Sebastian had been awaken on more than one occasion by that same fantasy. In his dream it wasn't   
that she was necessarily alive it was that she was here with him, like nothing had changed.  
  
However it had. Following that night in the hospital Sebastian went straight home and locked himself in Kathryn's bedroom. He hadn't cried or screamed he just walked amongst her things in a mechanical   
fashion trying to figure out what had happened. She had gotten sick he noticed and he saw all her belongings from her suitcases had been thrown all over the room carelessly. Finally as he sat on her bed he had spotted the drugs. Pills, coke, and heroin scattered about the bed and floor. Even then he didn't cry perhaps because it didn't seem real to him.  
  
Then something on the floor had caught his eye. On closer examination Sebastian realized it was a photo of him taken awhile back before the whole mess began. He studied the picture for a moment before absent mindedly flipping it over. On the back in Kathryn's delicate writing it read `My Love'. It was those two words that finally did him in. Sebastian stared at them until his vision began to blur from the   
tears that were falling down his face. She loved him, she always had he just never wanted to realize it.   
  
Wiping his face he sprang up from the bed, still clutching the picture and stormed out of the room. He had nowhere to go he was just bent of destruction. Walking into his room he was suddenly hit by a   
wave of memories of her. Without a second thought he marched over to his closet and pulled out a nine iron from his golf bag. Clutching the handle he proceeded to charge around the room breaking everything is sight. Lamps, mirrors, tables and anything else he could smash and ruin he did.   
  
It was as he was swinging the club through his glass coffee table that he slipped on the mess that he had made and fell to the floor. Sebastian was crying now, sobbing even and it made him too weak to get back up. Realizing he was still holding the picture he stared at it once more before tarring it up burying his head in his hands. It was then he noticed a particularly sharp piece of glass right near his foot. On instinct he reached for it and only glanced at it a moment before letting it tare into his skin. He slashed one wrist then the second before passing out.  
  
The following morning he awoke with both of his wrists bandaged. Sebastian had no idea how they got that way. He assumed either he had done it and had been too out of it to remember or one of the maids. His father, step mother or Annette never asked him about it. To this day he was the only one who knew about his little suicide attempt.  
  
It wasn't the last time he would consider ending it. In the weeks following Kathryn's death Sebastian walked around like a ghost refusing to acknowledge anyone. At her wake he had gone into his room and proceeded to get drunk until he passed out. He then began blowing off school and Annette and even Blaine who tried to reason with him. Sebastian ignored them all and instead spent his time trying to   
slowly kill himself. When his parents demanded an explanation for his actions he ignored them. Then finally they had enough and threatened to throw him out (penniless Tiffani added) if he didn't straighten up.  
  
So he did, not because he was afraid of not having money. Sebastian could care less about his fortune it was the idea that he would no longer be in the house. Every where he looked there were memories of   
her and he hated the idea of being separated from them. It was painful but he figured it would be even worse away from them.   
  
Having very little choice Sebastian went back to his old life. He began dating Annette again for no reason other than she was there and willing. It was a strange relationship to say the least. They attended formal events together, studied, went out occasionally and even on a few occasions slept together. To the outside world they were your average couple but only they knew the truth. Their so called relationship was nothing but a shell of what it once was. When Sebastian looked at her it was like he was looking at a stranger. Annette pretended not to notice but she knew what they had was long gone.  
  
So why did she stay with him? Sebastian in truth had no idea. He supposed it was out of love or maybe some misplaced guilt over her part in Kathryn `accident'. Either way it didn't matter much to him. The few times Annette had tried to snap him out of his depression with an argument which he had only participated in half heartedly. Sebastian wasn't completely clueless he knew what he was doing to her   
and it wasn't like he didn't care. A good part of him still cared deeply for Annette it was just...she wasn't Kathryn.  
  
With a deep sigh Sebastian snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at the leather bound book in front of him. The new journal he bought shortly after Kathryn's death looked much like the other one he had given to Annette. However unlike the other this journal was more of a tribute to the girl he loved, some might even say a shrine. The pages were full of pictures and every memory Sebastian ever had of her.  
  
Staring back at him was a picture of Kathryn dressed in that white dress that she wore the night they had dinner at his country house. She was laughing at something he said. Bringing his pen to the paper he tried to remember what they were talking about. It came to him in a flash:  
  
_"What happened to this girl?"  
  
"I hear she got fat and married a stockbroker"  
  
"Very funny. Is it true?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
_  
At the memory Sebastian smiled but it quickly crumbled. He let his head fall into his hands as he reminded himself to get a grip. No amount of blubbering would bring her back. Still it hurt like hell.   
  
"Sebastian are you almost ready?"  
  
He turned at the sound of Annette's soft voice and tried to hide the despair that was evident on his face. "Ready for what?"  
  
Annette was dressed in a simple navy blue dress with her blond hair swept up. "We're having dinner tonight remember? Your parents, my father. We have to meet them at the restaurant in twenty minutes."  
  
"Oh yeah" he muttered trying to remember when he agreed to go.  
  
She sighed, a familiar look of disappointment colored her face. "You forgot."  
  
"Is it absolutely necessary that we go? Can't we do it another night?"  
  
"Sebastian" she said exasperated "it's Christmas eve. This is the only night we have together before I go back to Kansas. We won't see each other again till spring semester starts. I would think you'd want to spend our last night together."  
  
He sighed annoyed that he had to make an effort to be nice. "Yes of course but we still have tomorrow. Why do we have to go out?"  
  
"We promised our parents we would. It's just one night Sebastian." Walking over to his desk she asked "what do you have to do here that's so important anyway?" Just then she noticed his open journal and she frowned at the photo of Kathryn. "Oh, I see"  
  
Sebastian took the journal from her hands and closed it "it's not that..."  
  
"Of course it is don't lie to me." Suddenly she looked up at him with a flash of anger "how long are you going to keep doing this?"  
  
He shrugged "doing what?"  
  
Stepping closer to him Annette said "you have to get on with your life Sebastian. Do you think this is what she would have wanted for you?"  
  
"Oh you suddenly know what she wanted?" He snapped at her. "You don't know shit about any of this Annette so just back off."  
  
Even as he turned her back on her Sebastian knew he had left her stunned and hurt. For a long while she said nothing then finally she spoke in a voice barely a whisper "you might have gotten over me a   
long time ago but god help me Sebastian I'm still in love with you. I've stayed with you this past year because I knew you were hurting and I thought in time it was start to lessen. Apparently I was wrong...it's just...I don't want to give up on you yet. But if you keep acting like this...treating me like this...I'll walk away from you. This time for good." There was silence for a moment and he knew it was because she was wiping away her tears. In a stronger voice she pressed on "I'm going to the car. If you don't want to come I'll just tell your parents...I don't know I'll make something up I guess."  
  
As she turned and headed for the door Sebastian knew what he had to do. Turning back around he called out "Annette wait." Gently he touched her arm and pulled her back to him. "I'm sorry; I don't know what's wrong with me. Maybe it's because of the holiday...I don't know. I'll go to dinner."  
  
She gave him a faint smile "good. It won't be so bad I promise."  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
"So Sebastian Annette tells me you might be leaving Columbia" Mr. Hardgrove said with just a hint of uneasiness. "Why's that?"  
  
Sebastian was taken by surprise at the question. His father and stepmother had been chatting with his former headmaster about how well Annette was doing this semester in school. However Sebastian   
hadn't really been paying attention to the conversation.   
  
Still he was surprised at the question. A few weeks ago he had said to Annette, somewhat off handedly that he might take a year off and go to Europe. She hadn't said anything to him so he figured she hadn't heard him or pretended not to. Either way he never thought she would tell her father about it. Sebastian wasn't sure what his plans were yet, it was just an idea. Glancing at Mr. Hardgrove then back at   
Annette who was avoiding his eyes he replied "I was thinking of taking a year off to travel and-  
  
"I don't recall you saying anything about that Sebastian" his father said dabbing his mouth with his cloth napkin.  
  
Sebastian sighed as he glared at Annette "nothing's been decided. I still have months to decide."  
  
"Well personally I think it's a bad idea" Tiffani huffed. "You can vacation during your break. You don't need to take a whole year off." Staring at her step son icily she finished "it's a sign of laziness."  
  
"I don't really care what you thinkpersonally."  
  
In a soft voice Annette piped in "maybe your mother has a point. There's no need to take off the whole year maybe just a semester." Sebastian shook his head at her not sure if he was more upset that she was agreeing with Tiffani or that she was referring to her as his mother.  
  
"Besides Annette can't very well go with you" Mr. Hardgrove noted "she has obligations-  
  
"Which we know is a foreign concept to you Sebastian" Tiffani interrupted.  
  
"Enough" Edward said sternly but calmly. He looked at Tiffani when he said it but it was obviously meant for the whole table. "It's Sebastian's decision that's the end of it. Now who's up for dessert?"  
  
The idle chatter once again resumed with Tiffani leading the discussion about her latest charity event. Sighing Sebastian looked around the elegant restaurant desperately searching for an escape. He never should have agreed to this dinner. He knew it would just lead to another round of lets nit pick Sebastian's life. Maybe he should just  
  
Sebastian lost his train of thought when something or rather someone caught his eye. Looking out the restaurants large glass window he noticed a girl standing on the other side looking in at him. With her   
sleek black hair, green eyes and flawless skin she looked achingly familiar. His heart stopped as his eyes locked with hers. It was Kathryn.  
  
It was her, he knew it. Who else would look at him like that? Desire, mixed with anger, mixed with love. She wrapped her black coat around herself as she gave him a small smile. After a moment Sebastian began to regain the feeling in his legs and immediately sprang up from his seat and ran out of the restaurant ignoring the bewildered looks he received from his dinner companions.   
  
"Kathryn!" he called out but was met with only cold air. She was gone. Still he walked up and down the street looking for her calling out her name. He had scene her, it wasn't just a figment of his imagination. Still if it was her she was gone. Once more he called out "Kathryn"  
  
"She's not hear Sebastian"   
  
He turned around to find Annette standing a few feet away wrapped in her shawl with a defeated look on her face. Sebastian stalked up to her and said "she was here."  
  
"No she wasn't" she told him shaking her head.  
  
"Yes she was. I saw her!" he yelled "I saw her through the window."  
  
Annette's features wrinkled in concern as she approached him and gently touched his arm. "Sebastian you didn't see her. Kathryn is dead. I know you want to believe-  
  
"Oh save it" he yelled as he flung her arm off of him. "I know what I saw and if you don't believe me fine! Just go back into daddy and leave me alone."  
  
"That's it!" she yelled losing the softness in her voice. Sebastian spun around surprised by her tone of voice. He had on occasion scene Annette angry but never like this. "I have had it! She's dead Sebastian, DEAD! No matter how much you loved her won't come back. You can spend the rest of your life mourning her but it won't make a difference. So just-  
  
"Just what, get over it? Who cares its old news? Is that what you mean?"  
  
She glared at him "you know that's not what I meant. You need to let go of her Sebastian because I can't keep doing this."  
  
He shrugged "doing what?"  
  
"Chasing you out into the cold every time you `see her'. I'm sick of canceling things and holding off on my own plans because you're not really to move on yet."  
  
"I never asked you to do that. I never asked you to stay."  
  
"No you didn't" she said sadly "and that's the point. I'm sick of coming in second place to a ghost. It's a year later and you still refuse to let go of her and let me in. Well that ends now."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I want you to make a choice right now. It's either me or her. You can stay out here by yourself chasing something that you can never have or you can come back into the restaurant with me and put her in the past where she belongs. What's it going to be?"  
  
Watching Annette he knew she was trying to be brave and act like it didn't matter what he decided. However he saw the fear and hurt behind her eyes and knew he wouldn't not be able to keep treating her like this for much longer. Deep down Sebastian knew she was right. Kathryn was dead and she wasn't coming back no matter how much he wanted to believe that woman he saw was her. He knew he would never fully let go of Kathryn but he could at least make an effort with Annette.  
  
Looking down the street one more time he turned to her and took her hand. "Let's go in."  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
That night was the first time in well over a year that Sebastian slept through the night. He still dreamed of her but it wasn't the chaotic nightmares he usually had. Still as his eyes began to flutter open he remembered his promise to Annette that he would try his hardest to let Kathryn go.  
  
He was considering calling Annette and asking her to breakfast. It was as he reached for the phone beside his bed that Sebastian realized he wasn't alone. Immediately he sat up in surprise getting ready to tell whoever it was to leave. However his breath caught when he saw her. Sitting on his desk, only a few feet away was Kathryn.  
  
Sebastian was nearly positive he was dreaming but his hands were shaking so badly and his heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest that he knew it wasn't. Finally he found his voice and whispered "Kathryn."  
  
Slowly she got up from the desk and walked towards him. She sat down beside him and let her very much alive hand rest on his as she whispered "it's me."  
  
  
- to be continued (Please Review)  
  
  
  



	14. Together Again

The Ultimate Deception 

Summary: Sebastian wakes up to a surprise that might turn everything around. 

Authors Note: Sorry this took so long (stupid finals) but here it is and I think it came out ok. Anyway two more chapters after this. 

Chapter 14: Together Again 

"Kathryn?" Sebastian asked again in stunned disbelief. Although she was sitting there as real as could be his brain was screaming it was impossible. He honestly thought he might have finally snapped. 

She said nothing at first only stared at him with a mixture of caution and concern. Finally she spoke, her voice soft "Sebastian..." 

"No, no you're dead" his head fell down into his hands as he muttered "god what is wrong with me? I need to stop this."  
  
"Sebastian it's me. I'm alive" she reached out and pulled his hands away forcing him to look up at her. "Nothings wrong with you. I am alive."  


Still not believing he told her "prove it." 

Kathryn looked momentarily perplexed by the request but then ever so slowly she leaned in and kissed him. Sebastian responded like he always had and was met by the familiar feeling of her lips. That taste, that softness it was Kathryn all right. No one tasted like her. It was her, she was alive. 

Sebastian was so startled by this discovery that he pulled away for a moment and was met by Kathryn's confused expression. "It is you" he whispered. 

She nodded but before she could say anything Sebastian pulled her back to him and kissed her. Only this time it was a real kiss, not a fragile, tentative one. It was deep and passionate and filled with months of heartache and longing. The kiss seemed to last for days, neither wanting to pull away from the other. Finally it was Kathryn who broke away and as she did she looked at him quite stunned. 

Breathlessly Sebastian repeated "you're alive. How? What the fuck is going on Kathryn?" 

"It's complicated" she muttered while avoiding his eyes. 

Reaching out to her he caressed her soft hair "it doesn't matter." 

Kathryn stared at him a moment before getting up suddenly from the bed and turning away from him. "Yes it does" she sighed. 

"The doctors told everyone you didn't make it so what happened? Did they make a mistake? Did they-" 

"No" turning back to face him she replied "they said that because I paid them to say it. I paid them to lie to you so you and everyone else would think I died." 

The news hit Sebastian like a punch to the gut. When he saw her he didn't really care how she survived only that she had. But the idea that she had purposely deceived him was painful. "You...you faked your death on purpose? You made me think...why? What the hell were you thinking?" 

"What was I thinking?" She yelled at him eyes blazing. "I was thinking I would do just about anything to get the hell away from you!" 

Sebastian recoiled "oh." 

"No you don't get to be the victim here. After what you did to me," she shook her head "you're the reason I almost died in the first place." 

"So you were trying to kill yourself" he said quietly. 

Kathryn's eyes shot down to the floor "no I wasn't." 

"Bullshit. I'm the one who found you Kathryn. I saw the drugs." 

"I wasn't trying to kill myself. I was just..." 

"Just what?" 

She looked up at him sadly "just trying to avoid the pain. When I found out what you had done, that everything you felt for me was a lie I couldn't handle it. I didn't want to feel anything so I took some stuff and then I took some more but it didn't help." Kathryn sat back down on the bed as she continued "I must have passed out. When I awoke I was in the hospital and nothing had changed. The pain was worse" 

"What happened next?" 

She sighed "my mother came in and started to rip into me because of what I did. Of course she thought I did it on purpose to punish her. After she had calmed down she told me I had two options, I could either stay in New York and get counseling or I could leave and never come back. She would tell everyone I was dead, I could have my inheritance and I would leave my old life behind. So I agreed to leave." 

Sebastian nodded as he realized who was really at fault for all of this. "Then it was Tiffani. She gave you no choice." 

Kathryn scowled and shook her head "no it was my decision Sebastian. If she hadn't suggested leaving then I would have." 

"You hated me that much?" 

"No I loved you that much" she hissed back at him as a tear fell down his face. When Sebastian looked up at her in surprise Kathryn wiped her face and shook her head scornfully. "I left, I did all of this because I couldn't stand the idea of living in the same house with you. The idea of seeing you every day and most likely with _her_. I just couldn't do it Sebastian it would have killed me. Even the idea of paying you back wasn't appealing." 

Sebastian laughed coldly "that's got to be a first. Why did you come back?" 

"Do you wish I hadn't?" 

"Of course not, christ Kathryn I'm in love with you. I always have been. You have no idea what this past year has been like for me. The things I've done...I chased someone last night who I thought was you." 

"I know" she whispered. 

His eyebrows shot up "it was you? What the hell were you doing?" 

"I have no idea. For months I did everything I could think of to let go of you but none of it worked. So I thought that maybe if I could just see you once I would get over it. Last night I followed you to the restaurant and you looked so..." 

"Miserable" 

"Yeah, then you followed me so I hid and watched you come look for me. Then she game out after you" Kathryn told him with hurt filling her voice. "You two are seeing each other. It's good you're moving on." 

"I'm not moving on Kathryn I can't. This past year I've been in hell. Nothing I did could help me let go of you. So yes I started seeing Annette again but she couldn't replace you. She was just a poor substitute." 

"Still it doesn't change what you did." 

"No it doesn't" he agreed. "You're right I am the reason this all happened. I've hurt you so badly and no amount of apologizing can make up for it but it I do love you Kathryn and you know that. You love me too or else you never would have came here this morning." 

"I don't know why I came" she admitted. 

"Yes you do" Sebastian forced her to look at him "you're in love with me." 

"So what?" 

She was trying her best to be cold but he wasn't buying it. "So that's everything." 

Sebastian leaned in to kiss her but before he could Kathryn sprang up quickly from the bed. "I have to get going. I'm sorry but I never should have came here to begin with." 

As she started for the door Sebastian got to his feet in a flash. Kathryn was opening the door when he came up from behind and slammed it shut trapping her between himself and the closed door. "You're insane if you think I'm letting you leave this room" he hissed in her ear. 

"Sebastian I have a plane to catch" she told him with her back still to him. 

"I love you and I'm not letting you go" 

Spinning around she hissed "we are over with. Coming back here was obviously a mistake. Now I'm leaving and nothing you can do will stop me so just let me go." 

"No!" he yelled pressing himself into her. 

"Be quiet someone will here you" 

He snickered "good. There's no way in hell I'm letting you walk out that door." 

Kathryn laughed coldly "and how do you plan on stopping me?" 

"You leave and I will tell anyone who will listen that you're really alive." 

She shrugged "they'll never believe you." 

"Maybe they will and maybe they won't. It doesn't matter but I promise I will spend the rest of my life if I have to looking for you." 

"You think threatening me will make me change my mind?" When she was met with his cold expression she sighed "oh this is ridiculous I'm leaving." 

"Like hell" he snarled as he grabbed her hand from the doorknob and spun her back around to face him. 

"Let go!" Kathryn tried to pull out of his grasp but he held on tight. They struggled against the door until their mouths nearly touched. When she stopped struggling they stared at each other for one long intense moment before Sebastian kissed her with surprising force. Kathryn didn't try to pull away in fact she returned the kiss just as hard while pressing her body into his. 

As their tongues clashed against each other furiously Sebastian slid his hands up her thighs and quickly picked her up. He carried her to the bed and climbed on top of her never breaking from her mouth. Kathryn moaned into his mouth when she felt his hands slid up her bare thighs and pull her black silk dress off leaving her in only a black lace bra and patching panties. 

Pulling away Sebastian took in the sight in front of him. The girl he loved more than anything was right in front of him, barely clothed, hair mussed, looking as beautiful as he had ever scene her. With a lusty breath she asked "well?" 

He smiled as he leaned forward and once again captured her mouth in a kiss then moved down to her neck. Sebastian kissed down her body until he came to her lace covered mounds. Nipping and licking her cleavage he didn't unclip her bra until Kathryn let out a low moan and whimpered "take it off." 

Looking up at her with a smirk he obeyed and the quickly started sucking her tender flesh. Her nipples were hard and her breasts were firm in his hands making it impossible for Sebastian to get enough. Kathryn's hands played in her hair as he moved down her stomach until he got to her panties. In one quick motion he yanked them off and then felt Kathryn legs slid around his shoulders locking him in place. He looked up at her with a sly grin as she returned it. 

Sebastian wasted no time going down of her. If it was possible Kathryn seemed more aroused than he did. She was practically dripping as he ate her out and she begged for him to continue. Just when she was on the verge of coming he felt her hand come down and grip his hair. "Come here" she murmured as she pulled him up to her. 

Slowly Sebastian slid back up her body until they were once again face to face. By now Sebastian was as hard as could be and couldn't wait any longer to be inside of her so he plunged himself inside of her fast and deep. Kathryn's breath caught as her fingers dug into his skin. As he started thrusting ever so slightly into her she raised her knees and lifted her hips so he could go even deeper into her. 

Grabbing her wrists Sebastian held her down as he forcefully kissed and nipped at her neck. "Ahh...yes" Kathryn hissed as she squeezed her muscles around him. At the feel of her wet core tightening around him Sebastian whimpered and continued to pump even harder into her as she met his thrusts easily. 

It always amazed him how flawlessly their bodies seemed to melt into one another. When he was inside of her he sometimes couldn't tell where he began and where she ended it was so intense. Now as Sebastian pulled away from Kathryn's neck and looked into her eyes he honestly didn't think he could love anyone more. Somehow she had gone from the girl he loved to hate to the one person he couldn't live without. 

"Please...Sebastian" she moaned in a voice of pure need that just made him want her even more. Tightening his grip on her Sebastian began to thrust harder and harder into her until the hardwood bed began to smack loudly into the wall and Kathryn moans erupted in his ears as she clenched her muscles around him. Finally after one last deep stroke he came quickly into her body as her shaking legs locked around his body pressing him to her. 

Breathing heavily Sebastian collapsed on top of her. Kathryn caressed his neck and whispered "I missed this." 

"I missed you" he told her pulling away from her neck. 

She gave him a slow tentative smile "I love you." 

Sebastian smirked "and I'm in love you. So will you stay?" 

Kathryn's smile fell as she sighed "Sebastian even if I wanted to...I have to leave." 

She pushed him off of her and got up from the bed. He grabbed her hand "why? You said you love me, you know I love you so why-" 

"Because I have to!" she told him more sad than angry. 

"That's not an answer" 

Kathryn opened her mouth like she was going to give him an argument but then stopped. Instead she explained "it's part of the deal Sebastian. I leave town for _good_. My mother has no idea I came back and she might cut me off if she found out so I have to leave." 

"Fine" he told her "then I'm going with you." 

"No! I'm not letting you throw your life away." 

Sebastian let out a hollow laugh "what life? In case it's escaped you I don't really have one anymore. Another month of pretending to be interested in school or a girl I don't love and I'll loose it. I'm going with you Kathryn." 

A flicker of delight crossed her eyes as she smiled "you don't even know where I'm going." 

He pulled her towards him "it doesn't matter." 

Kathryn leaned into him and gave him a soft kiss. "All right then, but you should probably start packing soon." 

Sebastian smiled as he continued to kiss her "is it necessary that we do it right now?" 

"Well maybe not right now" she giggled before falling back into bed with him. 

****** 

A couple of hours later Sebastian stepped out of the shower and wasn't surprised to find himself alone. Before he went to get ready Kathryn herself was getting ready because she had some things to take care of, namely dealing with their travel plans. She promised to meet him later and that she would leave directions as to where. Like she promised there was a note waiting for him on his night side table. He picked it up and smiled as he read it. She wanted to meet at the country house where they spent that amazing night together. 

After getting dressed Sebastian quickly began to pack. He had a million things to do before they left including pack and say a few quick goodbyes. As he was grabbing a bunch of suits from his closet his bedroom door opened and Annette walked in. Glancing at him curiously she asked "what's going on? Where are you going?" 

With everything that had happened that morning Sebastian had completely forgotten about Annette. It hadn't even occurred to him how he would explain leaving to his parents and her. Sighing he set his clothes in the suitcase and told her "I'm leaving New York." 

"What?" She asked stunned "but I-I thought you decided to hold off on going to Europe for awhile? You can't leave just like that. In case you forgot it's Christmas." 

"Yes I can" Sebastian stopped packing and looked up at her. "I'm sorry Annette, you know I care about you but I think we should end this." 

Annette stepped back for a second as if getting hit "so you're not only leaving town, you're leaving me." 

"Oh come on Annette" he sighed "this hasn't been working for either of us and you know it." 

"Do I?" 

"Can you actually tell me you've been happy this last year?" 

Wiping a tear from her face she said "no but you never gave it a chance Sebastian." 

"I'm sorry" was all Sebastian could think to say. "I don't want to hurt you." 

"Then can you at least tell me why you're doing this?" 

Before he could answer there was a knock at his door. "Come in" he called out. 

The maid opened the door "sir, there's a phone call for you in the main room." 

He nodded then turned back to Annette once again apologizing "I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say." 

As Sebastian walked out to answer his call Annette sat back down on the bed. Her head was spinning from all this information. She was positive after last night that Sebastian was starting to return to his old self but apparently she was wrong. Although she knew Sebastian was right Annette still couldn't help wanting to hold on to what they had even if it was now long gone. 

Getting up she was about to leave when she noticed a piece of paper on the bed. Annette picked it up and read it but couldn't make much sense of it. It simply read: 

Country house, 7:00 - love. 

Annette tried to figure out what it could mean. The handwriting wasn't Sebastian's but it did look oddly familiar. Clutching the piece of paper Annette quickly left the house with one thought running through her mind. Who was Sebastian meeting? 

****** 

Against her better judgment and the voice screaming in her head not to Annette decided to take a drive up to the Valmont country home Borrowing her fathers Sedan she argued with herself the whole way there. It wasn't like she couldn't deal with the idea of Sebastian breaking up with her after all Annette had long ago realized that he didn't love her anymore. Still she cared about him and didn't want to see him do anything that would get him hurt. 

So at about five to seven Annette drove up the long drive to the house. As she got out of the car she realized Sebastian's jag wasn't there but a town car was. She stared at it curiously as she started for the house. However before she went inside something out by the lake caught her attention. From where Annette was standing it looked like a person. 

Thinking it might be Sebastian or at least someone who knew where he was Annette went out to investigate. Whoever it was, was standing on the edge of the dock with there back to her. Annette was about to call out but as soon as she got a few feet from the person she stopped in her tracks. She realized it was a woman by her slender form. Taking a step closer she took in her tiny stature and dark silky hair. Annette's hand flew to her mouth "oh my god!" 

At the sound of her voice the girl turned around and Annette's heart stopped. "Kathryn you're alive." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	15. One Final Tragedy

The Ultimate Deception 

Summary: A confrontation between Annette and Kathryn leads to disaster. 

Authors Note: I know it's been forever since I've updated this but here it is. One more chapter to go which hopefully I'll get up more sooner than later. Please read and tell me what you think 

Chapter 15: One Final Tragedy 

"You're alive" a baffled Annette muttered for a second time that evening. 

"Hello Annette" Kathryn replied in her typically cool manor. "What are you doing here?" 

Shaking her head she answered "funny I was about to ask you the same thing. What...how? You died..." 

Kathryn said nothing at first she only studied her rival as if realizing she had to choose her words carefully. "Yes well I didn't." 

Annette tried to wrap her head around what she was saying "it was an act?" When she was met with only a passive shrug she scoffed "of course it was an act. Jesus I should have known." Shaking her head in disgust she hissed "what kind of monster are you?" 

Wrapping her leather coat tighter around herself Kathryn scowled "I don't have to explain anything to you so why don't you just turn around and pretend you never saw me." 

"What about Sebastian? Are you going to tell him..." Annette trailed off when she remembered the note and realized that Sebastian already knew. It explained why he suddenly was leaving her. "He already knows doesn't he?" 

"Yes I told him this morning" smiling smugly she continued "right before we made love." 

Annette sighed as she looked up at the night sky "you two are going away together?" It was more of a statement than a question but the hurt was still evident in her voice. Staring out at the frozen lake below her Annette couldn't believe what was happening. Just last night she thought her life was finally getting back to normal. Sebastian seemed to be returning to normal or at least forgetting about Kathryn for awhile and she was making plans for her future. _Their _future, but now it was all falling apart. Sebastian was leaving her to be a with a women who up until yesterday was dead. Turning away her hand flew to her head as she muttered more to herself than to Kathryn "this isn't happening."  


"Fine keep your head in the sand and believe what you want but the reality of the situation is Sebastian choose me. He loves ME. We are going away together and we will be happy." 

Kathryn then breezed past her rival but Annette stopped her "no, you don't get to walk away that easily. Do you have any idea the damage you caused with this latest stunt?" 

"Stunt?" She asked outraged "I almost died you stupid bitch! Because of you and your twisted need to hold on to a guy who never belonged to you in the first place I almost died." 

Annette laughed coldly "funny I don't recall stuffing the heroin up your nose." 

"You mine as well have. It wasn't bad enough to hurt me you wanted to see me destroyed, well you almost got your wish." 

"You're such a hypocrite" she hissed. "You and Sebastian did the same thing to me. You took something I held dear and believed in and turned it into a bet. Another way to amuse yourself." 

This time it was Kathryn who laughed a hard, humorless chuckle. "And look how that turned out, you got Sebastian only that wasn't enough and you blew it. So don't you dare blame me for your fucked up life." 

"But I do blame you Kathryn. However the funny thing is that in the end it doesn't matter." Stepping towards the brunette confidently she explained "you see my life will go on. I will be happy again, I'll survive this just as I do everything else but Sebastian is another story." 

"I knew it" Kathryn sighed "this is all about holding on to Sebastian." 

"No it isn't. It's true I still love Sebastian and I care about him but I realized a long time ago that he isn't in love with me anymore and I except that." 

"Right" 

"It's the truth Kathryn. The only thing I want his for him to be happy and I know there's no way in hell you can make him happy." 

Kathryn raised her eyebrows as if challenging her "oh and you're the big expert on what makes Sebastian happy?" 

"I know what makes him miserable and that's you. Do you have any idea what it was like for him when he thought you were dead?" 

Her eyes looked towards the ground she replied "it was hard I know-" 

"No it wasn't just hard. Christ Kathryn he tried to kill himself!" Even as Annette said it she was surprised she was telling Kathryn after all she never told anyone before. 

Immediately Kathryn looked up at her in shock "what?" 

"The night after you OD'd he freaked out, trashed his room and tried to slit his wrists. I found him passed out and if I hadn't gotten there in time he would have died." 

"You're lying" she said shaking her head. 

Annette's eyes locked with hers "no I'm not. Sebastian never talked about it again I'm not even sure if he knows I know but ever since that night he has been slowly trying to kill himself. He was hurting so bad and he loved you so much and...it was all for nothing." 

Kathryn was quiet for a moment before she said in a voice barely a whisper "I love him." Looking up at Annette she said more confidently "everything that happened is in the past and so are you. We are leaving together tonight." 

With that Kathryn turned away from her and started to leave. However Annette still wasn't finished, she needed to talk to her still to make her understand. "I'm not done yet!" She yelled as she grabbed Kathryn's arm and turned her around. 

"Let go of me!" she yelled back. It was then as she tried to pull away that Annette lost her footing thanks to the wet grass. In the next instant she fell backwards while still gripping Kathryn and fell back onto the icy lake. Both of the girls slid onto the icy surface and slid an even six feet away from one another. Looking down Annette's hand's shook in fear. Luckily the lake was frozen enough that they hadn't fallen threw but if either one of them made one wrong move they would both freeze to death. 

Annette who was positioned on her stomach, slowly glanced over at Kathryn who was resting very still like on her side. "Don't move" she told her. 

"Hadn't planned on it" Kathryn replied. 

"Ok this is what we're going to do" Annette explained calmly but her voice was anything but. "You're closer to the dock so you slide over a little first and then I will. If we both go at the same time the ice will break." 

"All right" Kathryn said for once not putting up an argument. Very carefully she tried to slid her body over to the wooden plank which was about five feet away. 

When she made it about a foot in a half Annette stopped her "ok it's my turn." Once Kathryn had stopped she moved out a little farther. She thought she might be able to make it all the way when she heard the ice started to creek. 

"Shit!" Kathryn hissed "stop moving. I think I can make it the rest of the way." Gently as possible she started sliding until she was almost at the dock. However she was just about there when once again the ice began to creek only this time in was louder. Kathryn looked below her expecting to see the ice start to crack only there was nothing. Slowly she glanced over at Annette and realized that it was cracking under her. 

Annette's pretty blue eyes went wide in fright as she looked quickly over at Kathryn. Before either girl could say anything the ice broke and in that instant Annette fell threw. 

"Annette!" Kathryn called out as her rival hit the icy water and shrieked. Annette tried to stay afloat but the cold water made it nearly impossible. As she watched her struggle to stay on the surface Kathryn tried to make her way over to her but as soon as she moved once in her direction the ice began to crack. A second later she too was swallowed up by the icy lake. 

****** 

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sl-" 

Before the happy melody could continue further Sebastian switched the station to one of the few channels that wasn't playing Christmas music that evening. It wasn't that he hated the holidays but he had other things on his mind namely the new life he would soon be beginning with Kathryn. As he thought of her he couldn't help but break into a large grin. Her being alive was the best gift he could ever hope to get. 

Following his quick good-bye to Annette Sebastian had gone out and taken care of some last minute things. He had said good-bye to Blaine but he didn't tell him what he was doing or where he was going. Blaine had cared for Kathryn a great deal but the less people who knew about her actually being alive the better. Next he had made a stop at Tiffany's where he purchased a last minute Christmas gift for Kathryn. And last he had drawn up a good-bye letter to his father telling him he was going to Europe and he would get in touch with him when he could. He had left it with one of the maids to give to him when he returned. 

Now with his car packed with suitcases he drove up the long rode to the main house where he would meet Kathryn. He felt almost giddy at the idea and smiled when he saw the town car already parked. However as he got out he also noticed the blue Sedan which he didn't recognize. It was as he started to approach the car for closer examination that he heard a scream that was unmistakably Kathryn's. 

Whipping around Sebastian looked out to the lake and saw something move. Immediately he took off running towards the lake and as he got closer his heart filled with dread. "Kathryn!" 

Even as he moved closer he got no answer and as Sebastian came upon the lake he realized why. The frozen lake had cracked only a few feet but it was large enough for someone to fall in and someone had. Kathryn had already gone under and was having trouble staying above water, in fact only her arm remained. "Kathryn" Sebastian called out again desperately but she didn't respond. Knowing he would freeze to death if he was in the water only for a minute or two he still went in after her. 

The water hit him like a hundred knives stabbing him all at once but he tried to ignore the pain as best he could. He reached for Kathryn who was still moving but barely. Sliding his arm as far as he could get it he grabbed her from around the waist and pulled him to her. Immediately thanks to her weight and his own he began to get pulled under. Still Sebastian struggled with everything he had and refused to let her die. 

With a large gasp he bobbed to the surface still clinging to Kathryn. Somehow he managed to climb back onto the icy grass and then pull Kathryn up. To Sebastian's amazement she was still conscience but barely. "Kathryn" he said cradling her in his arms "you need to stay awake. Don't go to sleep." 

Shaking terribly she nodded and blinked her eyes. Sebastian hugged her closer while still shaking badly himself and muttered "you're ok, everything's going to be ok." 

As he hugged her cold wet, body to his she suddenly spoke in a voice barely a whisper "Annette." 

"What?" Sebastian asked looking down at her. 

"An-Annette. Sh-she's" Kathryn looked down at the icy water. 

Sebastian looked at the crack in the ice and it was then he realized who the other car belonged to. "Annette fell in?" When she nodded in response he cursed "shit." 

Slowly he set Kathryn back on the grass and she managed to hold herself up. Getting up on shaky legs Sebastian walked the dock and looked back down into the icy water. He saw nothing. Glancing over at Kathryn he saw her usual confident cool eyes fill with fright. He knew he had to go back down and look for Annette. 

Bending down he started to slide back to the water when suddenly something in the water appeared making his jump back in shock. It was a very white hand wearing the same bracelet Sebastian had purchased last year. With dread Sebastian reached out and took the hand and slowly pulled up Annette. When he saw her face, once beautifully flushed with color was now ghostly white he felt him stomach turn. "Oh god no" he whispered. His hands shaking from the cold and from shock he managed to pull her all the way out of the water and onto the dock she was standing on not fifteen minutes ago. 

Sebastian knew she was dead but still he couldn't bring himself to search for a pulse. Sliding a hand over her now cold face he stared at her blue eyes staring back at him and he wanted to weep but he couldn't do that now. He would grief for her but he knew he had to act fast. Taking one last look at her he closed her eyes then looked over at Kathryn who looked truly stunned. Getting up he walked over to her. "Sh-she's dead?" she asked in a voice of a bewildered little girl. 

"Kathryn you're shaking. I have to get you inside or you'll freeze to death." 

"But Annette-" 

"I'll take care of it" he assured her as he picked up her small body. As they started for the house Kathryn's driver suddenly appeared. "Go call for an ambulance" Sebastian instructed him. The man didn't question him and instead ran back to the car. With long strides Sebastian approached the house and went inside. Luckily since no one used the place during the winter most if not all of the staff was gone. Still Sebastian was quiet as he crept up the stairs and took Kathryn to one of the many guest rooms. 

They entered a large room with a huge canopy bed in the middle. Turning on one light Sebastian sat her down on the bed and then went to the closet to find her something warm to put on. He came back with a pair of sweats that Kathryn normally wouldn't be caught dead in and a robe. Without saying a word he quickly undressed her then slid her under the covers. He then changed himself into something dryer all the while keeping his eyes on her. Finally he asked "are you ok?" 

"I will be. What about Annette?" 

Sebastian looked out the window "the police should be hear soon and I should be there to greet them. You have to stay out of sight, no one knows your here." 

"Annette knew" Kathryn replied solemnly. 

"What was she doing here?" 

"I don't know to see you I guess. She was trying to stop me from going. She grabbed me and we fell back..." Kathryn trailed off as her eyes welled up slightly. "What are we going to do?" 

Gently he caressed her face as he explained "I'm going to talk to the police, make them realize it was an accident. I'll probably have to go to the hospital with them but after everything is taken care of I'm going to call you" he moved the shiny, black, old-fashioned phone closer to the bed. "Then we'll figure out where to go from there." 

She nodded slightly then whispered "I'm sorry. Maybe I never should have come back." 

"No" he said "what happened was an accident Kathryn and I am so grateful you are alive." 

He leaned down and kissed her gently. "I love you" she told him. 

"I love you too, everything will work out I promise." 

It was then Sebastian heard the familiar wail of an ambulance siren. "I have to go. Are you sure you're ok?" 

"Yes" 

"I'll call you when everything's finished" he assured her as he got up and headed for the door. 

"I'll be waiting." 

Sebastian took one more glance back at her before leaving the room and heading back outside where there was now several paramedics and cops out by the lake. As he started down to them the driver suddenly appeared. "Sir I took the liberty of parking the car in the garage before the police arrived. Is there anything else you or Ms. Merteuil need?" 

Sebastian knew that if the cops saw the car they might start asking questions. Nodding he replied "thank you. I'm going to need you to stick around for a little while, we'll be needing your services later this evening. If the police ask _she_ was never here understand?" 

"Yes sir" 

Nodding Sebastian headed back to the lake where he saw the paramedics standing over Annette. As he approached them an older man dressed in a dark blue suit approached him "excuse me sir do you live here?" 

Turning his eyes from Annettes pale form he answered "sort of. I live in the city, this is my fathers summer house." 

"And you are..." 

"Sebastian Valmont" 

The detective looked back at Annette "how do you know the girl?" 

"She's my girlfriend. We were suppose to meet here but when I arrived she had already fallen in." 

The man gave him a once over "by the looks of it you went in after her I'm guessing?" 

"Yeah I tried to...is she..." 

As if on cue on of the paramedics turned around and shook his head sadly at the detective. Turning back to Sebastian he told him "I'm sorry son but she's gone." 

Although Sebastian knew it when he pulled her out of the water the news of Annette truly being gone still managed to shock him all over again. One single tear rolled down his face as he thought about how he could have prevented this. Maybe he never should have told her he was leaving to being with he didn't know. Finally swallowing back his pain Sebastian wiped the tear away and asked to no one in particular "what now?" 

Epilogue Coming Soon 


	16. The Deception Comes To an End

_The Deception Comes To an End_

__

__

__Annette was dead and there was nothing left to say. However the police didn't see it that way and insisted on questioning Sebastian for nearly two hours straight. Sitting in the hard metal chair he sighed as he once again explained to the burly detective what had happened. He was suppose to meet Annette for dinner at the summer house. When he got there he found her in the lake so he jumped in after her. He had no idea how she fell in. 

"And that's it?" Det. Robins asked for the third time that night. 

"Yes" Sebastian sighed irritably. "Now can I go? I want to go to the hospital." 

The detective and his partner stared at him a moment before finally giving in "yeah you can leave but Mr. Valmont, we will want to question you again after the holiday." 

Rising from his seat Sebastian slipped on his jacket while giving him a nod "ok I understand." 

He understood just fine that they most likely didn't buy a word of his story. Sebastian couldn't really blame them. Looking at the evidence he would probably suspect him too. All of this told him that he was doing the right thing in getting the hell out of there as soon as possible. 

Sebastian left the police station and flagged down a cab, instructing the driver to take him to the hospital. He had to make a call but he hadn't felt safe doing it at the station, god knows who could be listening in. After dialing the number of the country house he waited patiently for Kathryn to answer. When she didn't pick up on the sixth ring Sebastian began to panic slightly and was about to tell the driver to turn around. However soon a soft tired voice picked up and asked hesitantly "Sebastian?" 

He sighed relieved "yeah it's me. Are you ok? You didn't answer..." 

"I was in the shower. She asked in one quick breath "how did everything go? Where are you?" 

"Everything's ok, I just left the police station." 

"Police station?" 

"Yeah" he hesitated "they were questioning me about Annette. I don't think they're positive her death was accidental." 

"Oh god, they think you did it?" When Sebastian didn't answer right away she told him "we need to get out of here Sebastian, tonight!" 

Sensing the panic in her voice he replied "calm down Kathryn we will. I just have to figure out how to get two airline tickets without anyone getting suspicious-" 

"I have a plane" she said. 

For the first time since arriving at the country house Sebastian almost smiled. "You have your own plane?" 

"How do you think I got here undetected?" She shot back sounding a little bit like her old self. "Look I'm going to have Tony drop me off at the airport now and I'll have him take your bags from the jag. Can you meet me there in twenty minutes?" 

Sebastian paused before answering "it might take a little longer than that. I want to stop at the hospital first." 

"Why? We don't have time-" 

"Kathryn" he interrupted "I just have to see her, one more time." 

There was silence on her end for a long moment before finally in a low voice she told him "ok, fine. I'll leave instructions for you at the front desk under the name Jenkins." 

Sebastian couldn't be sure if she was hurt or not by the fact that he wanted to say one last good-bye to Annette. He knew her trust in him was a fragile thing but he had to do this one last thing first. "I'll see you then. I love you Kathryn." 

"I know" she responded almost sadly "I'll see you soon." 

He listened to the dial tone after she hung up. Sebastian snapped out of his thoughts when he realized they had arrived at the hospital. After paying the driver he went in to the front desk where they told him Annette had been taken to the morgue. She told him where to go and he had no trouble finding Annette. The attendant who was on call in the room when he arrived told him only family was allowed to see her. Sebastian made up some bullshit excuse about being her brother so the guy let him stay even though he could tell he was lying. 

Annette was resting on a long metal table with a sheet covering her. After the attendant left Sebastian pulled back the sheet and nearly gasped at how white she was. Possibly even more white then the sheet covering her. Taking a step back from her Sebastian finally began to let his mind process what was in front of him. Annette was dead, truly dead and he was partly to blame for it. 

No he didn't push her into that lake but in some ways he might as well have. Once upon a time he had loved Annette. It wasn't the powerful, all consuming love he felt for Kathryn but it was love. Annette however had loved him with all her heart but it wasn't enough for him. In the back on his head she could never truly measure up to the other love of his life. In some ways Sebastian had always known that but couldn't bring himself to admit it. Instead he stayed with Annette when he should have let her go. She deserved so much better than him. 

As this realization hit him tears began to form in his soft blue eyes. At first Sebastian tried to wipe them away but soon it began to consume him and he started to weep so hard he fell against the wall. Breathing hard he tried to control himself as he practically banged his head against the wall cursing himself for letting this happen. 

Moments later his grief was interrupted when he heard voices approaching. Looking up Sebastian spotted a doctor and Mr. Hardgrove standing on the other side of the window. Getting up from his spot on the floor Sebastian wiped his face and took one last final look at Annette. "Good bye Annette" he whispered in a hoarse voice before bending down to kiss her one last time. 

Before anyone could spot him Sebastian left through the opposite door. Soon after Mr. Hardgrove walked into the morgue alone and he watched as he grieved his dead daughter. Watching the man break down and cry Sebastian slowly let himself go numb. From that point on he wouldn't let himself feel anything more about the Hardgroves. He couldn't when there was someone else waiting for him to start a new life. 

****** 

Sitting in the back of the taxi Sebastian let the events that led his to this moment run through his head. It seemed like a lifetime ago all of this started. He thought back to Tiffani's friend he ran into as he hopped in the cab. She pitied him and maybe she should because as he stared out at the falling snow all Sebastian felt was coldness. 

The numbness he felt stayed with him as he arrived at the airport. Sebastian gave the girl at the front desk the name Kathryn had instructed him to use, and she directed him to the loan plane on the tarmac. With a heavy sigh he approached it as he tried to lose the cloud that seemed to be hanging over him. He tried to remind himself that he was starting a new life, with the only girl he ever truly loved but he couldn't seem to regain the same enthusiasm he had earlier in the night. 

Then it happened. As Sebastian walked onto the plane he spotted Kathryn curled up on a small couch. When he walked in she smiled at him and in that instant the coldness seemed to disappear. Slowly Sebastian returned the smile as he sat down beside her. "I was starting to think you wouldn't come." 

Brushing a stand of hair from off her face he told her "of course I would. Where else would I be?" 

"How was the hospital?" 

"It went ok" he nodded. 

Looking away from him she said "I'm sorry about earlier on the phone. I mean, I know you and Annette were-" 

"Hey" Sebastian forced her to look up at him. "It's in the past. You're my future." He then leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the mouth. 

Pulling away Kathryn rested her head on his shoulder. "Everything will be ok, you'll see." 

"I know" he sighed as the pilot told them they were about to take off. "Where are you going anyway?" 

"It's a surprise." 

Letting his hand slide into hers Sebastian smiled "good." 

THE END 

Authors Note: It's finally finished! Sorry this was sort of short but I think I said everything that needed to be said. I didn't mean to take so long with this ending but this story is a lot more angsty then my others and thus harder to write. Anyway I had another ending in mind for this story, it was definitely different but in the end I thought it was too dark and depressing. If you actually care to hear what it is e-mail me and I'll send a short description. 


End file.
